Seven Days Love Story
by Iruma Akatsuki
Summary: Pertemuan Saga dengan sorang wanita yang nekat menerobos Sanctuary membuat hatinya luluh, dia mencintai wanita itu. Namun, karena kesetiaannya pada Athena, Saga memilih untuk mengingkari perasaannya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :Another Rules**

Peraturan pertama: "Bersumpahlah hanya setia hanya pada Athena"

Peraturan pertama: "Bersumpahlah lindungi Athena dengan segenap hati dan nyawa

Kalian"

Peraturan pertama:"Bersumpahlah Kalian akan melindungi bumi ini bersama Athena"

"Apa yang sedang Kau pikirkan?" Tanya Aiolia pada Saga, Ia melihat rekannya itu belakangan ini sedikit jadi pendiam

"Tidak, Aku hanya ingat tentang peraturan yang baru-baru ini kudengar dari yang mulia Shion" jawab Saga

"Maksudmu peraturan yang satu itu"

"Ya…"

"Apa Kau keberatan dengan peraturan yang satu itu?"

Saga terdiam, Ia memandang ke langit yang siang itu terlihat sangat cerah

"Kenapa kok diam"

Saga menghela nafas, semenjak Ia menjadi seorang saint ada tiga peraturan yang harus Ia patuhi kebanyakan kepatuhan dan kesetiaan hanya untuk Athena, Saga sangat paham tentang hal itu, seperti ikatan yang tidak akan Ia lepaskan, sampai Ia mati nanti, karena melindungi Athena, namun dengan adanya peraturan yang baru sesuatu dalam dirinya sedikit terganggu, bagaimana tidak karena dalam diri manusia suatu eksistensi mutlak diperlukan, Saga paham kenapa peraturan itu dibuat sedemikian rupa, dahulu para dewa dan dewi di Yunani sangat termasyhur, termasuk para Gold Saint tapi sekarang dunia telah berubah tidak ada lagi yang mengingat kalau ada dewi Athena yang baik hati, atau Poseidon yang arogan atau Hades yang menakutkan atau Zeus yang perkasa, atau tidak ada lagi para Gold Saint, Silver Saint ataupun Bronze Saint, dirinya dan Gold Saint lainnya serta reinkarnasi Athena berumur panjang sekalipun manusia tidak lagi menyembah atau mengagungkan mereka, mereka tetap tinggal, lalu sekarang mereka seperti pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang selalu melindungi manusia di bumi agar hidup sedikit lebih nyaman tanpa tahu bahaya apa yang sedang menanti manusia yang mereka lindungi.

"Saga…." Tegur Aiolia, sepertinya Saga masih asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, lalu Aiolia langsung menepuk bahu Saga, membuat Saga terlonjak, dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf" kata Saga

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaan?

" Tentang peraturan itu?' ucap Aiolia

Saga memandang Aiolia cukup lama, "Apa Kau tidak merasa kesepian mendengar peraturan baru itu Aiolia? Manusia di luar sana berubah sedang Kita tertinggal jauh dan tetap tinggal ditempat ini, seakan waktu berhenti disini" kata Saga

"Kau menyesal menjadi Saint Athena?" tanya Aiolia

"Tidak...Aku bangga dapat melindungi yang mulia Athena, hanya saja peraturan itu..." kata-kata Saga terputus, Aiolia paham maksud rekannya ini Ia hanya tersenyum

"Kau tahu Saga, Aku rasa Athena pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kita" ucapnya penuh arti.

"Tentu Aiolia, Dia pasti mengerti yang terbaik untuk semua" balas Saga Ia tertunduk, memandangi lantai batu yang dingin mungkin sekarang hatinya sama seperti lantai batu di bawah kakinya ini dingin atau mungkin dirinya seperti lantai batu ini, selalu ada tetapi tidak pernah ada, tidak di pedulikan dan hanya menjadi tempat orang berlalu-lalang.

Lalu mereka sama-sama terdiam hanya hembusan angin yang masih murah hati membelai lembut mereka.

Peraturan lainnya : "Bersumpahlah atas nama Athena kalau Kalian tidak akan membocorkan keberadaan Kalian dan _Sanctuary_ kepada orang lain"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Thesis**

"Jadi, Kau sudah mantap dengan judul tesismu ini Lecca?" tanya Profesor Nathan siang itu. Lecca mengangguk mantap sepertinya Dia sudah klop dengan judul dan hal yang akan Ia jadikan obyek untuk bahan tesisnya nanti.

"Kau tahu judul ini cukup berat bahkan lebih berat daripada kalau Kau mengambil tentang UFO, UMA atau legenda mitologi lainnya, bahannya bisa dihitung pakai jari, literaturnya pun hanya sedikit yang benar –benar membahas tentang obyek ini, kalaupun banyak, mereka merupakan bagian kecil dari mitologi besar yang menjadi bahasannya" jelas Profesor Nathan

"Aku mengetahuinya, memang tidak banyak literatur yang berbicara tentangnya, tapi Aku tertarik pada suatu area di Yunani tepatnya di kompleks kuil Athena, yang konon area itu tertutup untuk umum, bahkan dilindungi oleh pemerintah Yunani"

"Kau mau berkesimpulan kalau _Sanctuary_ ada ditempat itu?"

"Aku tidak berani berbicara seperti itu, karena Aku sama sekali tidak punya bukti, tapi bukankah untuk itu Kita ada disini, menguak kebenaran dibalik kabut legenda dan mitologi"

Profesor Nathan tersenyum puas, terlihat bangga, Lecca adalah mahasiswi kesayangannya, semua karya tulisnya selalu dapat memuaskan dirinya dan juga dosen-dosen yang ada di unversitas ini, jawabannya ketika berdebat juga masuk akal.

"Bagaimana? Apa Anda mengizinkan Aku untuk melakukan penelitian ini? Ini akan jadi penelitian yang menyenangkan bukan?" kata Lecca

Profesor Nathan tertawa keras, sambil membuka lembar terakhir proposal tesis milik Lecca, lalu membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Dan mengembalikan proposal itu kepada Lecca

"Aku menantikan hasil yang baik darimu Lecca" katanya " Ah, hampir saja lupa, Aku sudah memberitahu Seth, tentang kedatanganmu dalam waktu dekat ini, Dia kedengaran sangat senang waktu Aku beritahu kalau Kau akan membahas tentang Gold Saint dan Sanctuary, dan Ia sangat bersedia untuk membantumu, dan juga sudah menyiapkan ruang untuk Kau tinggal disana"

"Benarkah?!, Aku akan merasa sangat terbantu" ujar Lecca senang

"Tidak hanya itu saja, Dia juga akan berbaik hati membagi data yang sudah Ia dapat tentang _Sanctuary_" kata Profesor Nathan

"Waahhh! Kalau begitu Aku akan mempercepat keberangkatanku!" seru Lecca

Profesor Nathan tersenyum lebar, dan menepuk bahu Lecca, lalu Lecca pun pamit, meninggalkan ruangan Profesor Nathan. Sesampainya dirumah Lecca langsung menuju ruang kerjanya dan mempersiapkan data-data serta berkas-berkas yang hendak dibawanya ke tanah para dewa,Yunani.

"Lecca Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Ibunya yang muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerja.

"Ya, sejak tadi maaf tidak memberitahu" jawab Lecca, sambil menurunkan beberapa buku dan mengemasnya dalam sebuah tas.

"Kau, jadi berangkat ke Yunani?" tanya ibunya lagi

"Ya, sepertinya Aku akan mempercepat keberangkatanku"

"Bukankah seharusnya Kau berangkat minggu depan"

"Memang rencana awalnya seperti itu tetapi karena proposal tesisku sudah disetujui oleh Profesor Nathan, tidak ada alasan untuk menunda keberangkatanku, lagipula Aku juga tidak punya banyak waktu" kata Lecca masih berkutat dengan buku dan kertas.

Ibu Lecca memandang anak semata wayangnya, dengan tatapan sedih. Lecca pun menghentikan pekerjaannya, menaruh buku yang dipegangnya ke meja.

"Bu, jangan memandangku seperti itu, Aku baik-baik saja, akan kumanfaatkan waktuku yang tersisa dengan sebaik-baiknya paling tidak ada sesuatu pencapaian yang memuaskan diriku" kata Lecca mendekati ibunya "jadi jangan bersedih bu" tambahnya sambil memeluk ibunya, dan melepaskannya kembali.

"Lalu kapan Kau berangkat ke Yunani?"

"Mungkin lusa, Aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa berkas untuk dibawa dan menunjukkannya pada Seth data apa saja yang Aku perlukan untuk bahan tulisanku nanti" jelas Lecca, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Seth? Siapa dia?" tanya ibunya

"Ah, Dia itu asisten dosen di salah satu universitas di Yunani, nah atas rekomendasi dari Profesor Nathan untuk penulisan tesisku ini, Sethlah yang akan membantuku mencari data dan mengurus segala perizinan di Yunani nanti" kata Lecca penuh semangat, melihat Lecca seperti itu ibunya tersenyum.

"Lalu, Kau menginap dimana?" tanya ibu Lecca

"Tak usah khawatir masalah penginapan, Seth sudah menyediakan satu kamar di asramanya untuk Aku tinggali" jawab Lecca

"Bagus kalau begitu, paling tidak ibu tidak khawatir" kata ibunya sambil tertawa kecil

Lecca hanya balas tersenyum, memang bagi Ibunya Dia masih anak kecil, tapi hal itu membuat Lecca nyaman.

Bandara, hari keberangkatan Lecca.

"Hati-hati disana walaupun Kau bersama Seth tetap saja Dia orang lain , Kau harus waspada" pesan Ibunya

"Iya Ibu, Aku tahu" balas Lecca

"Kau sudah bawa keperluanmu semua?"

"Sudah"

"Obat?"

"Sudah"

"Pembalut?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Air mineral"

"Aku bisa beli disana"

"Tissue?"

"Ibu! Aku sudah mempersiapkannya semua kemarin jadi tidak akan ada yang terlupa" kata Lecca mencoba menenangkan ibunya

"Maaf, Aku hanya mangkhawatirkanmu itu saja"

Lecca menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum memandang ibunya "Percayalah padaku bu" kata Lecca sambil memegang tangan ibunya

Ibu Lecca memandang putrinya lekat-lekat "Baiklah, tapi selalu kabari Ibu apapun yang terjadi"

"Aku janji, dan ini nomor telepon tempat Aku tinggal selama di Yunani" pesan Lecca sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Ibunya, lalu terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan Lecca tumpangi, setelah memeluk ibunya sekali lagi Lecca langsung pamit, dan terbang menuju Yunani.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : In Greece**

Perjalanan dari Jepang ke Yunani cukup melelahkan bagi Lecca, Dia sampai di bandara waktu matahari sudah tenggelam, dan disambut oleh seorang pria tampan berkacamata dengan rambut pendek bermata kelabu.

"Seth?" tanya Lecca begitu ada di depan pria itu

"Benar...dan Kau Lecca?" tanya pria itu kembali

"Ya, Aku Lecca, mahasiswi Profesor Nathan" balas Lecca

Seth dan Lecca pun berjabat tangan "Untung Profesor Nathan sudah menunjukkan wajahmu" kata Lecca "Jadi tak sulit menemukanmu" tambah Lecca

"Ya, Profesor juga mengirim fotomu kepadaku, makanya Aku langsung mengenalimu meski pada awalnya Aku tidak yakin" jelas Seth

Lecca menahan tawanya "Aku sendiri malah lebih tidak yakin, tahu-tahu Kau sudah menghampiriku, nyaris saja Aku sudah mengusirmu, Seth" kata Lecca, Seth tertawa kecil, dan memandang Lecca, gadis ini sangat menyenangkan entah kenapa Seth merasa tidak asing dengan Lecca, dan merasa cepat akrab, sebetulnya Seth sendiri orang yang tertutup, dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi dengan Lecca rasanya Seth tidak perlu menjaga jarak. Seth sangat merasa nyaman bila di dekat Lecca, selama perjalanan pulang pun Seth terlibat pembicaraan seru tentang segala hal.

"Nah, Lecca ini kamarmu" kata Seth sambil meletakkan tas Lecca di samping tempat tidur besar, bergaya Romawi, dengan empat pilar kayu dan kelambu yang menjuntai di kedua sisinya. "Besar sekali" ucap Lecca memperhatikan kamar yang akan Ia tempati. Kamar itu sangat besar bahkan cukup untuk tiga orang sekaligus, lantainya terbuat dari marmer, dindingnya terbuat dari batu, dan dua jendela besar langsung menghadap ketaman, satu meja kerja dan satu rak buku yang menjulang penuh dengan banyak buku, serta satu lemari baju yang besar terbuat dari kayu.

"Berasa jadi selir kaisar Roma..apa ini benar-benar asrama?' tanya Lecca

"Ya, ini asrama tapi tidak mewajibkan setiap mahasiswa atau mahasiswi tinggal di sini, hanya beberapa saja kebanyakan mereka yang berasal dari luar Yunani, maka itu banyak kamar kosong" jawab Seth

"Lalu satu kamar besar ini untuk berapa orang?" tanya Lecca lagi.

"Biasanya dua orang tapi ada juga yang minta sendiri, yah Kau pasti paham Lecca, oarng yang bergelut di bidang yang sedang kita jalani ini pastinya butuh ruang lebih banyak untuk sendiri" jelas Seth.

Lecca mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Seth

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Seth

"Yang pasti pertama Aku akan menagih janjimu Seth" jawab Lecca sambil tersenyum

"Janji?" ucap Seth sepertinya Dia memikirkan janji macam apa yang Dia berikan pada wanita yang baru hari ini Dia temui, Seth terdiam sejenak kemudian "Ah, Aku ingat, pasti tentang literatur itu bukan?" ujar Seth Ia terlihat bersemangat "Sudah pasti Lecca Aku pasti akan menunjukkan semua yang sudah kudapat tentang _Sanctuary_ termasuk manuskrip kuno yang beberapa waktu lalu Aku temukan"

"Sungguh! Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu besok" seru Lecca tak kalah bersemangat dengan Seth, matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Baik, akan kutunjukkan besok, nah, sekarang Kau harus istirahat dulu" kata Seth

"Kau benar perjalanan dari Jepang ke Yunani lumayan melelahkan" kata Lecca, memijat pundaknya, Seth memperhatikan Lecca dengan seksama seakan Dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang menarik

"Kenapa Kau melihatku seperti itu Seth?"

"Tidak hanya saja, Kau ini orang Inggris, seperti yang dibilang Profesor Nathan, tapi.."

"Tidak mirip orang Inggris begitu?" potong Lecca saat Seth belum mulai bicara lagi "Wajar saja sebenarnya memang Aku bukan warga negara Inggris, Aku ini orang Jepang, blasteran tepatnya, Ayah orang Inggris Ibu orang Jepang, sayangnya gen Ibu lebih dominan maka itu meski Aku dibilang orang Inggris tapi wajahku tetap oriental kan?" kata Lecca, Seth tertawa mendengar penjelasan Lecca.

"Kalau memang Kau bukan warga negara Inggris kenapa Profesor Nathan bilang, Kau ini orang Inggris?'

"Kau itu seperti tidak mengenali Profesor Nathan"

Seth mengangguk menyetujui Lecca

"Baiklah Lecca, istirahatlah yang nyaman, jangan lupa kunci kamarmu jika Kau pergi tidur atau tidak ada di tempat, karena ini asrama campur, yah, Aku tidak bilang tempat ini tidak aman tetapi lebih baik mencegah bukan dan kalau Kau perlu apa-apa Aku ada dikamar sebelah" jelas Seth

"Terima kasih Seth" balas Lecca,lalu Seth meninggalkan Lecca, sekarang tinggal Lecca sendiri dikamar besar itu sedikit Lecca merasa _home sick_,memang seenak-enaknya tempat orang lain, masih lebih enak kamar atau rumah sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu datang, menyerang kepala Lecca, sakitnya luar biasa, semua terasa berputar, rasanya kepala Lecca seperti mau pecah, susah payah Lecca merogoh tasnya, mencari tabung kecil berisi pil berwarna kuning mengeluarkannya dan menelannya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang, Lecca pun berbaring di tempat tidur, rasa kantuk langsung menyerangnya, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

Lecca terbangun saat matahari menyinarinya melalu jendela besar kamar, Ia meraba-raba mencari jam tangannya, dari terkejut, melihat sudah pukul 8 pagi, Ia janji dengan Seth pukul 8 pagi, Ia pun bergegas merapikan dirinya, dan bertemu di tempat yang Ia tentukan bersama Seth tadi malam. Taman tengah universitas.

Lecca setengah berlari menuju taman itu, dibahu kirinya tersampir tas berisi _notebook,_ dan tangan kanannya memegang beberapa berkas yang sudah dikumpulkan untuk bahan tesisnya nanti. Dan ternyata taman itu masih sepi belum ada siapa-siapa, atau mungkin semua penghuninya sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Lalu seseorang menepuk bahu Lecca, membuat Lecca terlonjak, ternyata Seth.

"Kupikir siapa" ujar Lecca "Jangan membuatku kaget!" tambahnya

Seth membalasnya dengan senyuman, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau terlambat satu jam!" balas Seth

"Kenapa Kau tidak bangunkan Aku?"

"Masalahnya, sepertinya Kau terlihat lelah sampai-sampai pesanku tidak Kau indahkan, Kau tidak mengunci pintumu"

"Jadi Kau sempat masuk kamarku? "

"Tidak hanya mengintip, Kau tidurnya berisik sekali" goda Seth, membuat wajah Lecca memerah, "Jangan mengada-ada" balas Lecca

"Tidak suara kencang sekali" Seth masih menggoda Lecca

"Bohong!"seru Lecca wajahnya makin merah, Seth tertawa keras sampai keluar air mata, lalu tak lama Seth berhenti tertawa, setelah melihat Lecca jadi cemberut.

"Maaf, sudah ayo kutunjukkan literatur yang kujanjikan" bujuk Seth

Lecca langsung sumringah, membuat Seth tersenyum lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4****: The Hypothesis**

"Waaaahhhh! Besar sekali" puji Lecca melihat ke sekeliling ruang kerja Seth yang tak kalah besar dengan kamar yang Ia tempati, ruang kerja Seth merupakan ruangan bundar yang besar, dengan meja bundar yang bersar ditengah, rak buku yang menjulang, dan dua jendela besar di kanan kiri, di dekat meja ada _white board_ yang di penuhi dengan tempelan kertas, huruf-huruf Yunani Kuno dan diatas meja bundar yang terletak di tengah, beserakan kertas, dan gulungan perkamen yang sudah cukup tua, plus buku-buku setebal kamus.

"Ayo tak usah malu, cari saja tempat yang paling nyaman disini, dan maaf berantakan" kata Seth, tapi sepertinya Lecca masih asyik memandangi rak buku yang tinggi itu.

"Lecca!" tegur Seth

"Ah, maaf..benar-benar ruang kerja impian, ini ruanganmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja bukan, ini ruang satu kelompok kerja, yang tergila-gila pada _Sanctuary_" ujar Seth sepertinya hidungnya bertambah empat senti sangking bangganya Dia dengan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu mana, literatur yang Kau janjikan?" tanya Lecca

"Ah, sebentar ya" lalu Seth keluar ruangan dan tak lama Dia kembali, dengan beberapa gulungan dan satu buku super tebal, yang sepertinya sudah tua sekali, kemudian Ia meletakkannya di depan Lecca

"Banyak sekali" kata Lecca

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak, Cuma satu saja, buku ini" ucap Seth sambil menyorongkan buku tebal dan tua itu pada Lecca "Sudah seperti kitab suci, para peneliti _Sanctuary_ seperti Aku" lagi-lagi nampaknya hidung Seth makin panjang seperti pinokio.

Lecca memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama, sangat rapuh dan tua buku itu, sampulnya saja sudah tebal, judulnya ditulis dengan huruf emas sudah hampir pudar, dan pengarangnya tertulis disitu '**Prof**. **Shion** **Aries'** lalu Lecca membuka buku itu perlahan, Dia membacanya sekilas-sekilas tapi dia terlihat sangat antusias.

"Lengkap sekali ya buku ini, sampai sketsa _cloth_ plus wajah penggunanya, sangat jelas, tapi Aku masih meragukan sesuatu Seth"

"Aku tahu apa yang hendak Kau katakan Lecca, kebenaran tentang buku ini bukan?"

Lecca mengangguk, Lecca tahu tidak semua buku tentang suatu legenda atau mitologi sudah lolos uji kebenaran, tapi yang menggelitik, siapa juga orang sinting yang bisa menulis sejelas dan selengkap ini bahkan sangat amat terlampau nyata, seakan penulis itu kesehariannya sudah bergaul dengan para Gold Saint, atau memang penulis itu adalah penghuni _Sanctuary_ beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu? Atau buku ini semata-mata hanya khayalan dari si penulis.

"Yah, Aku sendiri tidak tahu benar atau tidak makanya waktu menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan negara, Aku langsung tertarik, dengan hal ini, Kau tahu buku itu cuma satu-satunya buku mungkin" Seth memberi penekanan pada kata ini "Satu-satunya di dunia ini"

"Kalau memang satu-satunya kenapa Kau bisa meminjamnya"

Seth terdiam, cukup menyedihkan memang Dia tidak menemukan buku itu di bagian khusus yang ada di perpustakaan itu, tapi hanya teronggok berdebu, tercampur bersama buku cerita rakyat, yang sebagian bukunya compang-camping, dan tidak pernah dibaca lagi. Seth menjelaskan.

"menurutku wajar jika pengurusnya itu, meletakkan buku ini bersama dengan buku-buku itu" balas Lecca

"yah itu sih Aku juga mengerti, tapi entah kenapa Aku sangat tertarik dengan buku ini, Kau tahu mitologi tentang para Saint sebenarnya ada tapi menurut literratur lain, mereka hanya menjadi bagian dari mitologi utama, tentunnya motologi tentang dewi Athena, maka itu Aku benar-benar tak percaya, saat menemukan buku ini" kata Seth

Lecca tersenyum "Kau tahu Seth, petunjuk tentang semua kebenaran tentang suatu mitologi bisa kita dapatkan cuma dari dongeng atau buku-buku tak masuk akal seperti ini" kata Lecca sambil menunjuk buku tebal itu "Lalu apa lagi yang mau Kau tunjukkan?"

Mata Seth langsung berbinar "Aku punya hipotesis, yah cuma hipotesis bisa benar bisa tidak" Seth mengambil gulungan kertas yang menguning dan membukanya "Ini adalah manuskrip kuno yang Aku temukan dekat reruntuhan kompleks kuil Athena, tersinpan rapi dalam sebuah peti batu, ini adalah gambar sebuah peta, dan" Seth mengambil sebuah peta lain dan melebarkannya "Ini adalah peta panduan wisata yang ku dapat dari sebuah biro perjalanan yang sering mengadakan tour reruntuhan yang belakangan ini trend, apa yang Kau lihat Lecca dari kedua peta ini?"

Lecca memperhatikan kedua peta itu dengan cermat, lalu mata berbinar "Oh, Seth Kau berkesimpulan kalau ada _Sanctuary_ disana" kata Lecca sambil menunjuk lingkaran yang ada di manuskrip kuno itu, Seth mengangkat bahu "Entahlah Lecca, kau tahu wilayah itu penuh misteri" ucap Seth

Lecca hanya terdiam,berpikir tentang sesuatu bagaimana cara membuktikan hipotesis Seth. Memang ada satu cara tapi apakah itu semua itu mungkin?

"Nah, Lecca ini juga beberapa literatur yang berkenaan dengan mitologi Gold Saint, beberapa pakar sempat membahasnya, meskipun kesimpulan mereka sama 'Cuma bagian dari mitologi utama dewa dan dewi Yunani' tapi cukuplah untuk bahan tesismu, siapa tahu Kau mendapatkan yang lebih dengan membaca literatur ini" kata Seth sambil menyorongkan beberapa buku yang tebalnya tak kalah dari buku kuno itu

"Banyak sekali! Terima kasih Seth, sepertinya Aku bakalan betah disini" ujar Lecca

"Silakan, kalau Kau masih memerlukan literatur lain, jangan sungkan untuk mencarinya di rak buku" kata Seth

"Oke!" seru Lecca sambil mengacungkan jempol

Lalu semenit kemudian ruangan besar itu jadi sunyi hanya terdengar gesekan pensil dan pulpen dengan kertas, suara gemersik kertas yang dibolak-balik. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu Lecca meletakkan pulpennya, Dia menggeliat meluruskan badanya, lalu memijat pundaknya, dan menghela nafas, Ia melihat kearah Seth, sepertinya Seth serius sekali menerjemahkan manuskrip-manuskrip kuno itu.

"Seth!" tegur lecca

Seth langsung mengangkat kepalanya, kacamatanya melorot sampai ke hidungnya

"Ada apa? Apa Kau lelah?" tanya Seth

"Tidak, Aku hanya berpikir tentang wilayah atas di reruntuhan kuil Athena yang Kau bilang tadi, sebenarnya sebelum datang kemari Aku juga sudah mengetahuinya tapi belum bisa berkata apa-apa karena belum turun langsung ke lapangan yang kudapat hanya kabar yang tak jelas" Lecca terdiam sejenak " Seth, apa Kau mengetahui ada apa di wilayah atas kuil itu? Dan kenapa wilayah itu jadi terlarang dan tidak boleh dimasuki?" tanya Lecca

Seth melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja "Fakta yang Aku dapat, wilayah atas itu sama seperti wilayah utama kuil Athena yaitu reruntuhan tetapi tidak seberantakan kuil utama, tapi karena kondisi tanah yang labil dan berbukit, wilayah itu menjadi sangat berbahaya, karena bisa terjadi longsor yang mengakibatkan bangunan disana gampang sekali runtuh tanpa sebab, lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum wilayah itu dinyatakan ditutup untuk umum oleh pemerintah kudengar ada kecelakaan yang menimpa serombongan turis, sampai mengakibatkan kematian, jadi karena itulah wilayah itu, jadi terlarang" jelas Seth

"Alasan yang masuk akal, tapi apa Kau percaya begitu saja Seth?"

"Kalau dipikir secara logika, seperti katamu masuk akal, dan tentu saja Aku percaya tapi sebagai orang yang berkecimpung dibidang studi yang sedang kugeluti, prinsipku tidak akan percaya semua hal sampai Aku melihatnya sendiri" kata Seth

Lecca menyetujui pendapat Seth, memang lebih percaya kalau kita sudah melihatnya sendiri, Lecca terdiam cukup lama.

"Seth bagaimana kalau kita kesana besok"

Seth terperanjat "Kesana? Maksudmu ikut tour reruntuhan, atau..."

"Ke wilayah atas itu Seth, tentu saja kita harus menyusup sebagai turis" jelas Lecca, membuat Seth terbelalak tak percaya

"Apa! Kau sinting, itu melanggar peraturan dan lagipula Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan wilayah atas itu bagaimana kalau semua informasi yang kudapat itu benar!" ujar Seth gusar

"Belum 100% benar," balas Lecca kalem "Suatu kebenaran yang kita dapatkan dengan sedikit melanggar peraturan kurasa itu diperbolehkan" lanjut Lecca

"Aturan darimana yang begitu!" ujar Seth masih gusar dengan ide sinting Lecca

"Begini saja, Aku akan naik ke wilayah itu, kalau dalam 24 jam Aku tak kembali anggap saja hipotesismu itu benar bahwa ada _Sanctuary_ di wilayah atas" kata Lecca

"Itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa Lecca, bagimana kalau ternyata Kau mati tertimpa reruntuhan kuil itu"

"Seth!" tegas lecca "Menurutku suatu mitologi atau legenda itu ada untuk menutupi cerita yang sebenarnya, dan kita inilah yang bertugas untuk mencari kebenaran dari cerita yang tak masuk akal menjadi masuk akal dibalik legenda dan mitologi tersebut, bagaimanapun caranya!" ujar Lecca serius, Seth memandang Lecca tak percaya, Ia mendengus.

"Kau sinting lebih sinting dari Profesor Nathan, pantas saja Dia merekomendasikan Kau padaku, ternyata Kau ini lebih sinting dari Profesor itu!" kata Seth sambil tertawa, Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Lecca, Dia duduk diatas meja

"Baik Lecca, kembalilah dengan selamat dan ceritakan padaku apa yang Kau lihat diatas" ucap Seth

Senyum Lecca merekah "Kita berangkat besok Seth"

Seth mengangguk sambil tersenyum, rupanya Dia juga sama sintingnya.


	5. author intermezzo

Dear readers

Sebelum baca lanjutan cerita dari fanfic bikinan amatiran…hehehehehe

Just some note, sayah memang membuat sedikit perbedaan karakter dari OC..well just say it's my wild imagination wakakakakaka sangking sayah ngefans bangeeeeetttt…..XD… sama saint Gemini yang satu ini sayah jadi seenaknya merubah karakter Saga jadi agak beda dari aslinya #digaplok Saga

Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story ^^v


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5****: Enter The Sanctuary**

Keesokan harinya Seth dan Lecca berangkat menuju reruntuhan kuil Athena bersama rombongan wisatawan. Tour mengelilingi reruntuhan kuil memang sedang jadi trend belakangan ini, apalagi di kalangan fotografer atau pasangan muda yang sedang berbulan madu, atau mereka yang hanya sekedar ingin menikmati keindahan reruntuhan kuil itu, sisa dari masa kejayaan kuil itu.

"Tuan dan nyonya terhormat saat ini kita berada di komples reruntuhan kuil Athena, sebelum Anda menikmati keindahan kuil ini, Saya mohon perhatiannya sejenak" kata pemandu wisata itu, lalu Ia menjelaskan tentang wilayah atas yang terlarang dan alasannya kenapa, informasi yang sama seperti yang diberikan Seth padanya.

"Nah sekarang kita akan menuju ke kuil berikutnya, yang merupakan _best spot_ di dalam kompleks kuil ini" jelas pemandu wisata itu, dan menggiring pesertanya di lokasi yang dimaksud.

"Seth ini saatnya" bisik Lecca menarik Seth menjauh dari rombongan dan mendekati pintu masuk wilayah atas kuil Athena

"Huh! Benar-benar di rantai" ujar Lecca melihat rantai melintang di jalan masuk wilayah itu

"Sudah kubilang kan Lecca" tapi Lecca tidak mempedulikan ucapan Seth, Dia melompati rantai penghalang itu, menyampirkan tas ranselnya di bahu kanannya

"Apa Aku harus membawa ini?" tanya Lecca

"Tak ada gunanya Kau bawa itu, tidak ada sinyal!" jawab Seth

Lecca melihat ponselnya "Benar juga" lalu Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seth

"Aku pergi Seth" pamit Lecca

"Lihat dan cepat kembali!" ujar Seth nampak cemas, keingintahuannya membuat dirinya gila dan sinting melepaskan wanita yang ada di depannya pergi ke wilayah yang berbahaya, Dia tidak bisa ikut karena harus memantau keadaan

"Kau tau apa yang harus Kau lakukan jika Aku tidak kembali"

"Ini sinting Lecca! sebaiknya kita batalkan saja"

Lecca memegang bahu Seth "Demi sebuah kebenaran Seth, sedikit sinting bukan masalah"

"Bodoh!"  
Lecca tersenyum dan Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Seth tetapi baru beberapa langkah,

"Lecca!" panggil Seth

Lecca menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Ya?"

"Kumohon dengan sangat kembalilah dengan selamat" pinta Seth

Lecca tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu meneruskan perjalanannya, Seth terus memperhatikan Lecca sampai Dia menghilang dari pandangan, Seth menghela nafas, dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu Lecca masih menyusuri jalan setapak, tangga naik yang menuju wilayah atas "Panjang juga jalannya" gumam Lecca, setelah beberapa menit berjalan Dia tiba di sebuah lapangan bundar seperti amphiteather, diseberang tempat Ia berdiri ada pilar besar dan tangga naik lagi "sepertinya Aku belum sampai di wilayah atas" gumamnya lalu memperhatikan sekeliling amphiteather itu, dan menyebranginya, baru setengah perjalanan menyeberanginya, Lecca terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan yang datang dari belakang, Lecca pun membalikkan badanya dan terkejut bukan main, di belakangnya berdiri 3 orang laki-laki besar bersenjata panah, tombak dan perisai, mereka memakai baju perang Yunani kuno.

"Ini adalah wilayah terlarang Kau tidak boleh masuk kesini" geram salah satu laki-laki itu, Dia mengarahkan tombaknya pada Lecca

"Penyusup harus mati!" seru laki-laki satunya, rasa ketakutan merayapi diri Lecca, kakinya gemetar, jantungnya berdebar keras, Ia berpikir kalau dirinya tidak kabur dari sini Dia pasti akan mati, nampaknya penjaga itu tidak main-main, karena salah satu penjaga yang memegang panah sudah merentangkan anak panahnya, pada Lecca, tapi Lecca tidak mau kembali ke bawah Ia harus terus maju, Lecca pun mundur selangkah.

"Jangan lari!" seru penjaga itu

Lecca tidak mengindahkannya, Ia berbalik dan berlari secepat kakinya membawanya ke pintu masuk kedua "Aku tidak bisa mati disini!" kata Lecca dalam hati

"Tapi ini gawaaaaaat!"

Lecca masih berlari, Ia merasa tiga penjaga itu hanya satu langkah di belakangnya, meneriaki Lecca, lalu tiba-tiba, rasa nyeri yang sangat amat menghujam bahu Lecca, sebuah panah menembus bahu kirinya, Lecca pun jatuh tersungkur. Terdengar teriakan senang dari penjaga itu, dengan susah payah Lecca bangkit meskipun rasa nyeri yang tak terperikan mejalari tubuhnya, menghilangkan kesadarannya, tak mempedulikan darah segar yang mengalir, Lecca berusaha lari terus tanpa menoleh kebelakang sampai Ia menemukan sebuah celah di salah satu batu besar, Lecca pun menyembunyikan dirinya, ditengah kesakitannya, Lecca berusaha tetap sadar, lukanya banyak mengeluarkan darah, penjaga itu seperti anjing kelaparan yang sedang mengincar mangsanya, meneliti semua daerah. Lecca menekan lukanya supaya darahnya tidak keluar, tapi percuma semakin Ia menekannya sakitnya jadi berlipat ganda, sekarang Ia hanya berdoa kalau penjaga itu tidak menemukannya disini.

"Sial! Kemana perempuan itu!" gerutu salah satu penjaga

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tegur seseorang yang muncul dari atas, suaranya begitu empuk dan berwibawa.

Lecca tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, "Tu..tuan Saga, ka..kami sedang mengejar penyusup, seorang wanita" jelas salah satu penjaga takut-takut

Saga melihat ceceran darah di salah satu celah batu, dan berjalan mendekatinya "gawat Dia kesini, Aku harus kabur" batin Lecca, Lecca dengan susah payah menghindari dan keluar dari celah batu itu, Saga menyeka ceceran darah itu

"Kalian melukainya?"tanya Saga

"Benar tuan, Dia sempat terpanah, tapi cepat sekali menghilangnya" jawab penjaga itu

"Cari di sekitar sini, kalaupun Dia bisa menghilang pasti tidak akan jauh dengan luka seperti itu, Aku akan cari diatas" katanya

"Ah, celaka memang harus pergi" batin Lecca, Ia pun memanjat batu yang ada di depannya, entah dengan kekuatan dari mana tahu-tahu Lecca sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan batu, pilar-pilar besar menghiasi halaman depan bagunan itu, seperti istana, Lecca menengadahkan kepalanya di pintu masuk istana itu, ada sebuah simbol terukir, Lecca memicingkan matanya mencoba mengenali simbol apa itu, mata Lecca terbelalak, itu adalah sebuah simbol zodiak "Ari..es...tidak mungkin!" seru Lecca, Ia terkejut, dan teringat buku yang di tulis oleh Profesor Shion.

"**Berdasarkan mitologi dalam Sanctuary ada 12 istana, sesuai dengan penghuninya yaitu 12 Gold Saint, yang di beri nama seperti 12 zodiak, dan istana pertama yang akan Kau jumpai adalah istana Aries"**

"Ternyata _Sanctuary_ itu ada" kata Lecca, Dia ambruk ke lantai batu yang keras, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, tidak mau mendengarkan perintah otaknya, kesadarannya semakin menjauh, dan Ia mendengar seseorang mendekat. "Gawat Aku harus pergi, Aku tidak bisa mati disini dan tidak sekarang" Lecca berusaha bangkit tapi Dia terjatuh kembali, semua nya jadi semakin gelap, seseorang berdiri di depannya "Tidak jangan bunuh Aku" Lecca ingin mengatakan itu tapi mulutnya tidak bisa bergerak, orang itu pun mengangkat Lecca

"Aku mau dibawa kemana!" semuanya jadi makin gelap, rasa nyeri yang menderanya kini sudah tak terasa lagi, dan bau ini...zaitun yang menenangkan, "Siapa yang membawaku..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6****: ****3rd Castle**

"Bau zaitun yang sangat menenangkan, hangat, apa Aku sudah mati apa ini di surga, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyaman" Lecca serta merta membuka matanya, dan langsung terduduk, Dia memperhatikan di sekelilingnya, Dia tidak lagi di luar tapi ada di sebuah kamar besar, Dia ada diatas ranjang bergaya Yunani Kuno, kamar dengan lantai batu, disebelah kiri ranjang ada cermin besar dan lemari pakaian yang berjejer dengan rak buku tinggi di kanan ada empat jendela besar.

Keterkejutan Lecca belum selesai, Dia melihat seseorang berdiri di salah satu jendela itu, seorang pria, berambut panjang berwarna biru seindah langit, mata hijau yang meneduhkan, wajah tampan, sempurna, wajahnya serius, tapi bukan wajahnya yang membuat Lecca terkejut tetapi sesuatu yang dipakainya, Gold Cloth.

"Gold Saint jadi kalian itu ada!" ujar Lecca

Lelaki itu mendekati Lecca, dari dekat wajahnya benar-benar tampan tapi dingin dan terlihat kaku, tapi Lecca merasa dulu wajah itu tidak seperti itu, Lecca merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi dalam diri pria itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya dingin

"Dimana Aku?"

"Ini adalah istana ketiga dalam _Sanctuary_, istana Gemini, Aku, Gold Saint yang menjaga istana ini, Saga" kata pria itu memperkenalkan diri

"Saga, Gold Saint Gemini" Lecca mengulangi

"Mumpung Kau sudah sadar, sebaiknya Kau segera pergi dari sini" kata Saga

"Kau mengusirku?! Aku yang seorang wanita dan terluka, tidak gentlemen banget!" ujar Lecca tak percaya.

"Seharusnya malah Aku tidak boleh membawamu kemari! Seharusnya kubiarkan Kau mati dibunuh oleh para penjaga itu" balas Saga dingin

"Lalu kenapa Kau tidak biarkan saja Aku mati tadi!, kenapa Kau malah menyelamatkanku?!" kata Lecca keras, Saga memandang Lecca dengan mata hijaunya, Lecca pun tidak mau kalah, tapi ekspresi Lecca melunak setelah melihat Saga, sewaktu memandangnya tadi Lecca melihat ada kesedihan di mata hijau yang indah itu, wajahnya pun walau sedetik saja berubah menjadi sedih. Begitu Lecca menyadari ekspresi aneh Saga, Saga langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku... belum tahu namanu" kata Saga

"Namaku Lecca, Aku adalah salah satu mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Jepang, Aku datang kemari untuk menyelesaikan tesis yang sedang kubuat" jelas Lecca

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya Kau cari, sampai Kau mau membahayakan nyawamu?" tanya Saga

"Sebuah kebenaran, tentang kalian, dan tempat ini" jawab Lecca

"Kebenaran tentang kami?" Saga mendengus

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa disini, kami yang ada disini hanyalah mitos dan legenda saja, kebenaran seperti apa yang Kau cari, disini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa" kata Saga

Lecca mengerutkan keningnya kenapa kata-kata Saga terdengar seperti kesepian, dan penuh dengan kesedihan

"Kalian ini nyata bukan"

"Nyata?" ucap Saga, Dia terdiam, kali ini tidak salah wajahnya...wajahnya berkabut sedih, rasa sakit menusuk dada Lecca saat melihat wajah itu "Kenyataan yang ingin Kau cari hanyalah kenyataan yang semu, bahkan kami tidak pernah ada di dunia ini" lanjut Saga

"Tapi..."

"Semua hanya ilusi" potong Saga

"Ah, Aku ini sedang tidak bermimpi atau masuk dalam pembengkokan dimensi ruang dan waktu kan?"

"Kau harus segera pergi dari sini" kata Saga mengacuhkan omongan Lecca, membuat Lecca jadi keki

"Aku tidak mau!" ujar Lecca "Aku masih mau disini, paling tidak beri Aku waktu tujuh hari sampai lukaku sembuh" kata Lecca menunjuk lukanya "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Saga memandang lecca lama sekali seakan menimbang-nimbang apakah Ia akan mengijinkan Lecca tinggal atau tidak, "Baik, tujuh hari, setelah itu Aku tidak mau dengar alasan kalau Kau masih mau tinggal disini" tegas Saga,

"Terima kasih kalau begitu" balas Lecca kalem

Saga melihat ransel Lecca yang teronggok di meja, Dia pun mengeledahnya dan mengambil kamera digital milik Lecca "Kau tidak memerlukan ini disini" kata Saga, Lecca tidak membalas, saat ini Ia tidak peduli dengan tesisnya, Dia hanya ingin tahu segala hal tentang pria yang ada di depannya ini.

Saga pun berbalik tapi "Tunggu!" panggil Lecca, Dia berusaha berdiri tapi pandangannya langsung gelap, Ia terhuyung Saga pun langsung menangkapnya, dan menidurkan Lecca kembali ke ranjang.

"Gadis bodoh! Kau itu terluka, dan kehilangan banyak darah, wajar kalau Kau masih lemah! Jangan bertindak seenaknya" kata Saga sepertinya Dia nampak cemas, Lecca dapat merasakan kehangatan hati Saga dibalik sikap dinginnya. Selesai menidurkan Lecca, Saga menyelimuti gadis itu, begitu Saga mau pergi, Lecca menangkap tangannya "Aku belum dengar jawabanmu, Saga"

"Tentang apa? Sudah kubilang Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa disini"

"Bukan itu Saga, tapi tentang kenapa Kau menyelamatkanku"

Saga terdiam membisu, Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena kesepian dirinya, Dia menjadi gila, Dia melanggar peraturan, tapi kehadiran Lecca bagai oasis baginya, tapi Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, Ia mulai menyukai gadis yang ada di depannya ini

"Jangan banyak tanya, istirahatlah!" ujar Saga melepas tangannya dari Lecca, lalu Saga meninggalkan Lecca sendirian. Sepeninggal Saga, Lecca terduduk di ranjang besar itu "Dasar munafik, tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri!" gerutu Lecca, Lecca menghela nafas, Ia tidak habis pikir, kesan pertama dirinya terhadap Saga adalah Saga orang yang sangat kesepian dan sedih, Lecca menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya Dia mencoba membuang semua tebakannya tentang apa yang ada di kepala Saga tentang sikap Saga, tentang perubahan wajah Saga, karena Lecca merasa sebenarnya Saga adalah orang yang menyenangkan, sesuatu telah merubahnya jadi orang yang dingin, dan membuatnya sedih, sehingga sikapnya jadi aneh, disisi lain Saga mencoba cuek tapi di saat yang bersamaan Saga menjadi sangat perhatian tanpa Dia sadari.

Lecca menghela nafas, dan memandangi pintu tempat Saga keluar tadi, ada rasa yang aneh berdesir di dadanya, apa ini rasa iba terhadap Saga? Tidak, apa ini cinta?

"Dasar buodoooooh, Kau gadis ingusan, Dia itu legenda hidup, Gold Saint, masa jatuh cinta..tidaaaak!" Lecca jadi heboh sendiri "Eh, tapi Dia kan juga manusia, berarti masih ada" Lecca mengucek-ngucek kepalanya "Jangan mikir yang tidak-tidak!" ujarnya, lalu Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang yang empuk itu, ranjang itu wangi, bau zaitun, Saga tidur disini, Lecca memandang ke jendela, matahari hampir mati, langit berwarna ungu muda dan bintang sudah turun "Tapi Saga, kenapa terasa begitu sedih" gumam Lecca, lalu Ia tertidur.

Sementara itu di luar istana Gemini, Saga terduduk di salah satu pilarnya, di menundukkan kepalanya memandang lantai batu di bawahnya, Dia sudah melanggar peraturan, tapi hatinya yang selama ini membeku, perlahan sedikit mencair, apa karena kehadiran Lecca? Mungkin saja, tapi Saga segera membuang pikiran itu, bodoh bagaimana bisa Dia mencintai gadis itu, sedang Ia terikat aturan supaya Dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dari manusia manapun, Saga berpikir Dia hanya akan menyakiti Lecca sebab suatu hari Saga akan meminta Lecca melupakannya membuangnya, sanggupkah Dia, Saga untuk terluka, dan melukai Lecca.

Saga membenamkan wajahnya ke tangannya, perlahan perasaan itu menghangatkan sekaligus menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7**** : 1st and 2nd Day**

Entah sudah berapa lama Lecca tertidur, Dia pun membuka matanya, sinar matahari pagi menyeruak dari balik jendela, Lecca menguap, dan bangkit dari ranjang menuju ke jendela. Pemandangan dari kamar ini begitu indah, Kau bisa melihat laut langsung yang terhampar seperti permadani biru, yang misterius, matahari sudah terbit di ufuk timur, pemandangan yang mengugah emosi, seperti harapan yang terus selalu ada. Lecca duduk kembali di tepi tempat tidur, di meja sebelah ranjang ada sebuah nampan berisi perban dan kapas "Orang itu" gumam Lecca, lalu Ia meraih perban dan kapasnya, mencoba mengganti perban yang membalut lukanya. Ternyata tidaklah mudah mengganti perban itu sendirian satu tangan dan dengan bantuan mulut, ketika Lecca berkutat dengan perbannya, Saga muncul dari balik pintu. Tanpa banyak bicara Ia langsung duduk di sebelah Lecca dan membantunya mengganti perban Lecca.

"Aku bisa sendiri" kata Lecca

"Diamlah sebentar, kalau tidak dibalut dengan benar akan infeksi" ucap Saga

Wajah Lecca memerah karena malu Saga yang kemarin berbeda dengan Saga yang sekarang, diluar dugaan Dia sangat perhatian, meski sikapnya kadang dingin, apakah ini sifat Dia yang sebenarnya? Ia terus memandangi Saga tanpa berkedip

"Soalnya kalau Kau infeksi, Kau pasti akan tambah lama disini" tambah Saga, Lecca jadi keki dengan perkataan Saga, Dia kira Saga memang perhatian sampai-sampai Dia mau membantu dirinya mengganti perban, ternyata ada maksudnya.

"Kau itu pelawak yang tidak lucu" balas Lecca kesal

"Kenapa Kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Saga santai sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Lecca masih memandangi Saga, rasa yang tadi malam Ia rasakan semakin kuat ini. "Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku Saga"

"Pertanyan yang mana lagi"

"Semuanya, tapi jawab yang ini saja, apa Kau sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum?"

Saga menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan memandang Lecca sejenak, tanpa menjawabnya Dia langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya

"Apa Kau sendirian di istana ini?"

"Apa Kau selalu memakai Gold Cloth - mu? Hei ayo jawab Aku!" gerutu Lecca

"Sudah selesai, dan istirahatlah sekarang Aku akan membawa sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untukmu"

"Kau ini budek atau pura-pura tidak tahu sih, Aku ini bertanya padamu" kata Lecca semakin kesal, karena di cuekin

"Aku tidak lapar, dan jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Lecca

"Untuk tesismu?" balas Saga dingin

Lecca langsung terdiam, Dia memang pernah bilang pada Saga kalau Dia datang kesini sampai membahayakan nyawanya adalah untuk menyelesaikan tesisnya.

"Kalau untuk itu, Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya" kata Saga lagi,

"Bu..bukan ini berbeda" balas Lecca

"Apa untuk sebagai bahan tulisan? Lupakan saja!"

"Tidak Saga, tapi Aku ingin sekali mengetahui semua hal tentang dirimu, Aku sudah melupakan tesis itu saat Aku bertemu denganmu" Lecca memandang Saga lekat-lekat, ekspresi Saga melunak, sekali lagi mata hijau yang indah itu mencerminkan kesedihan, yang tak terkatakan. Lama mereka saling pandang, Saga tahu apa yang dikatakan Lecca bukan pura-pura, Saga punya kemampuan untuk mengintip hati seseorang, dari kosmo yang dipancarkan lawannya, tapi Dia tidak mau, memberi angin kepada Lecca, Dia tidak mau terluka, atau membuat gadis yang ada di depannya ini bersedih. Tanpa menjawab Lecca, Saga langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kamar.

"Dasaar teripang!" teriak Lecca ketika pintu itu menutup, di balik pintu Saga mendengar makian Lecca, lalu pergi menuju halaman depan istana tempat favoritnya, hatinya sedikit menghangat, ternyata ada orang yang masih mau tahu tentang dirinya, tentang eksistensi dirinya, yang selama ini Ia inginkan, hanya satu keinginan Saga, ada seseorang yang mengingatnya. Pertanyaan Lecca berputar di kepala Saga.

"Apa Kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Apa Kau selalu memakai Gold Cloth-mu?"

"Apa Kau tidak pernah tersenyum Saga?"

Saga tersenyum sendiri, mengingat pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang mencairkan hatinya, tapi senyumnya lenyap secepat es mencair di musim panas, teringat peraturan itu, tidak seharusnya Dia membiarkan gadis itu,tapi hatinya...hatinya memberontak, Dia ingin bersama dengan Lecca beberapa lama lagi, gadis itu, cuma gadis itu, tapi kenapa? Setelah merenung Saga mengerti.

"Tidak..tidak semua itu tidak akan terjadi, tapi..." gumam Saga

perasaan ini..cinta yang begitu menyedihkan.

Esok paginya Saga datang lagi ke kamarnya, lagi-lagi Ia menemui Lecca sedang berkutat dengan perbannya, Saga pun sama seperti kemarin membantu Lecca mengganti perbannya. Hanya saja Lecca hari ini lebih banyak diam, Saga mengerti rupanya Lecca marah karena Saga tidak menjawab pertanyaannya kemarin, padahal setelah semalaman merenung Saga kini perlahan mau membuka dirinya untuk Lecca.

"Kau diam sekali hari ini sakit gigi?" tanya Saga mencoba bercanda, tapi Lecca hanya memandangnya judes.

"Apa pertanyaan kemarin mau kujawab, Kau tidak menanyakannya lagi" kata Saga lagi. Lecca masih memandang Saga dengan pandangan judes.

"Huh!" dengus Lecca "Untuk apa, Kau pasti akan menjawab Aku tidak ada kewajiban untuk menjawab kalau itu untuk tesismu, Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang diriku, atau sejenisnya, jadi untuk apa kutanyakan lagi, kalau jawabanmu seperti itu, capek tanya sama orang yang kaya teripang!" gerutu Lecca, sikap Lecca itu membuat Saga geli sikapnya kekanak-kanakan sekali tapi justru itu daya tariknya, gadis yang polos.

"Teripang, maksudmu ketimun laut itu ?" tanya Saga menyambung pembicaraan Lecca.

"Ya teripang, tidak berasa, diam, kaku, huh! Kurasa semua Gold Saint kaku karena keseringan pake Gold Cloth ini" kata Lecca sambil menunjuk Gold Cloth yang Saga kenakan "Dan coba Kau bayangkan ketimun itu berkepala dirimu, dan teman-teman-mu!" tambah Lecca

Lalu dalam kepala Saga terjadi ilustrasi ketimun berkepala Milo, Shura, Aiolia, Shaka, Saga menghentikan pekerjaannya, Ia menundukkan kepalanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya Dia tidak marah tapi akibat ilustrasi yang timbul tadi Ia jadi menahan tawanya , dengan susah payah, Lecca heran melihatnya Lecca beranggapan Saga bakal meledak karena Dia mengatainya teripang. Saga membelakangi Lecca, membungkuk memegang perutnya, berusaha menahan tawa, selang beberapa menit bergelut menahan tawa, Saga berdeham, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya membantu Lecca membalut bahunya. "Sudah selesai" katanya lembut "Istirahatlah" tambahnya memegang kepala Lecca dengan lembut lalu Ia meninggalkan Lecca yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku Saga tadi, Lecca memegang kepalanya rasa sentuhan tadi berbeda dari yang biasa.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8****: The Other Saint**

"Hari keempat" ucap Lecca, Ia terbangun pagi itu, dan merasa bosan sampai hari keempat tempat yang Dia jelajahi hanya kamar Saga, lukanya juga sudah sedikit membaik dan mulai mengering, jadi Dia sangat amat merasa bosan, akhirnya dengan kenekatan yang sama saat Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki _Sanctuary_, Ia mencoba melakukan petualangan kecil ini, seperti maling Ia perlahan membuka pintu kamar dan melongok ke kanan dan kiri.

"Yak aman" kata Lecca dalam hati, Dia pun keluar dari kamar, dan menyusuri lorong panjang itu, istana ini sepi dan suram, gelap, bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini seorang diri hanya berteman dengan buku, atau dengan rasa sepi, memikirkan itu, hati Lecca seperti tertusuk, rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan datang menghantamnya ketika, wajah Saga muncul dalam otaknya, tanpa menyadari kemana Dia pergi tahu-tahu Lecca sudah berada di halaman depan istana Gemini, angin pagi menerpa wajahnya, sejuk, Lecca memejamkan matanya menikmati angin itu membelainya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa Kau ada disini!" seru seseorang, membuat Lecca terlonjak, Ia membalikkan badannya, ditemuinya Saga sedang berkacak pinggang, terlihat marah.

"Saga"

"Ya Aku yang muncul, tahu diri sedikit Kau itu buronan, bagaimana kalau Kau ditemukan penjaga itu, Kau tidak hanya akan dipanahnya" dengan kekuatan amarah Saga berjalan mendekati Lecca, Dia memegang pipi Lecca "Kau tahu kan apa yang bakal terjadi kalau penjaga itu menemukanmu, jangan membuatku khawatir Lecca" kata Saga wajahnya cemas sekali.

"Maaf, Aku hanya sedikit bosan" kata Lecca pelan

"Bilang dong, Aku bisa membawamu kesuatu tempat" ujar Saga Ia memegang tangan Lecca dan menariknya "Ikut Aku Lecca"

Tanpa melepaskan pegangannya Saga membawa Lecca ke sisi lain istana Gemini, lalu Ia tiba di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah, rumput terhampar luar seperti karpet hijau yang lembut, di tengah taman itu ada pohon sakura yang sedang memekarkan bunganya "Waaahhh sakura!" seru Lecca kegirangan

"Kau menyukainya Lecca?" tanya Saga, Ia tersenyum hal itu membuat Lecca kaget Saga tersenyum, sejak datang ke _Sanctuary_ baru kali itu Lecca melihatnya tersenyum, senyumnya sangat indah lebih indah dari apapun juga di dunia ini

"Kenapa Kau heran begitu melihatku?" tanya Saga jadi salah tingkah

"Tak kusangka, Kau bisa tersenyum juga"

"Kau pikir Aku ini benar-benar ketimun?" kata Saga sambil tertawa, Lecca pun ikut tertawa, "Syukurlah Kau bukan ketimun" balas Lecca, Saga meletakkan tangannya di kepala Lecca dan membelai lembut rambut Lecca.

"Tapi ada satu lagi yang kupikirkan Saga"

"Apa itu?" tanya Saga tangannya masih di atas kepala Lecca

"Tentang Gold Cloth- mu itu, waktu itu Aku bertanya apa Kau selalu memakainya?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Aku selalu memakainya?"

"Tidak...hanya saja kalau Kau sedang 'kebelet' apa sempat ya membukanya, atau memang ada reseleting khusus, untuk membuka hanya bagian bawahnya?" kata Lecca polos, mendengar perkataan itu Saga tak bisa lagi untuk tidak menahan tawanya, Ia tertawa sekerasnya, sampai berjongkok, dan keluar air mata, Dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Apa salah ya?" tanya Lecca ikutan berjongkok di samping Saga, beberapa saat kemudian Saga berhenti tertawa, Ia menghapus matanya yang berair.

"Ah, benar-benar melegakan" ucap Saga

"Ya, kalau Kau tertawa seperti itu akan membuat lega semuanya, tapi Aku tidak menyangka Kau bisa tertawa sekeras itu...Saga" kata seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah ada disamping Saga, berjongkok.

"Aiolia! Sejak kapan Kau disitu" ujar Saga terkejut

Aiolia melirik ke arah Lecca "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu bernama penyusup Saga" bisik Aiolia, Saga bangkit dari jongkoknya dan memandang Aiolia.

"Lalu, Kau mau mengadu pada Athena atau Pope?" tanya Saga

"Aku?...kemungkinan tidak, tapi orang yang akan kesini, mungkin saja" jawab Aiolia

"Ah, anak itu" ucap Saga, melihat seseorang datang dari kejauhan.

"Saga meski Kau melanggar peraturan dan tidak membunuhnya, Kau tahu apa yang harus Kau lakukan" kata Aiolia, Ia memandang kearah Lecca yang sedari tadi memandangnya tanpa berkedip, Lecca tersenyum pada Aiolia dan Aiolia membalasnya, "Gadis ini" batin Aiolia, entah kenapa hanya dari senyumnya saja Ia mengerti mengapa Saga membiarkannya hidup, Ia memandang Saga

"Saga apakah Kau..." batin Aiolia

"Ah, rupanya kau disin...i" seorang laki-laki datang rambutnya ungu indah seperti batu Amethyst, yang sewarna dengan matanya, laki-laki itu memakai Gold Cloth, memandang Lecca dengan tatapan terkejut, lalu memandang Saga, Saga pun cepat tanggap.

"Milo, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat yang mulia pasti sudah menunggu" kata Saga sambil mendorong Milo menjauhi Lecca, sebelum Dia bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku akan segera kembali Aiolia, tolong ya" kata Saga sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Oke" balas Aiolia

Sepeninggal, Saga, Lecca masih memandangi Aiolia dengan penuh minat, Dia tidak percaya laki-laki ini yang berdiri di depannya, Gold Saint kedua yang Ia temui, dan laki-laki yang di panggil Milo oleh Saga pasti juga seorang Gold Saint.

"Siapa namanu?" tanya Lecca

"Aku penjaga istana ke-5, istana Leo, Aiolia" jawabnya memperkenalkan diri

"Aiolia?, nama yang indah" balas Lecca

"Lalu siapa namamu?" Aiolia balik bertanya

"Lecca"

"Lalu siapa yang baru saja datang tadi?"

"Oh dia, namanya Milo penjaga istana Scorpio, istana ke-8"

"Sepertinya, Dia kaku seperti Saga" kata Lecca

"Yah, mungkin karena peraturan disini semua orang jadi kaku, mohon dimaklumi" kata Aiolia, sambil tersenyum

"Aneh, peraturan memang dibuat untuk dipatuhi tapi bukan dibuat untuk mengubah pematuhnya kan?"balas Lecca, Aiolia tidak membalas perkataan Lecca.

"Ah, Lecca ngomong-ngomong soal aneh, bagaimana bisa Kau membuat si spartan itu sampai tertawa sekeras itu?"

"Maksudmu Saga?" , Aiolia mengangguk

"Entah, Aku hanya bertanya tentang bagaimana membuka Gold Cloth saat kalian lagi kebelet, tahu-tahu Dia sudah tertawa" jelas Lecca dengan wajah polosnya.

Mau tak mau Aiolia juga menahan tawanya "Kau tahu Lecca, baru kali ini Aku melihat Saga tertawa sekeras itu" ucap Aiolia, Ia memandang Lecca lalu wajahnya berubah serius

"Sepertinya, Aku memang harus melakukan sesuatu padamu, Lecca" kata Aiolia

"Melakukan apa, melenyapkanku?" kata Lecca tanpa basa-basi membuat Aiolia melebarkan matanya.

"Ya, Aku memang akan melenyapkanmu Lecca tapi hanya ingatanmu saja, ingatanmu tentang _Sanctuary_, dan juga tentang Saga" jelas Aiolia

Lecca terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Aiolia, Ia tertunduk, sekarang Ia paham perkataan Saga, kalau Dia tidak akan mendapat apa-apa di _Sanctuary_ ini, dan bahwa kenyataan yang ada disini adalah kenyataan yang semu, dan semua hanya ilusi.

"Sebaiknya Kau bunuh saja Aku, daripada Aku harus kehilangan ingatan tentang tempat ini, terutama tentang dirinya!"

"Kurasa itu..."

"Apa enak, dilupakan seseorang yang Kau inginkan selalu mengingatmu, kalian ini nyata dan masih hidup kenapa kalian ingin sekali dilupakan seseorang, Kau tahu bahkan orang yang sudah mati tidak akan benar-benar mati saat Kau masih mengenangnya dalam hatimu, kalau begini, apa bedanya kalian dengan orang mati yang kemudian benar-benar mati!" kata Lecca, sambil memandangi taman bunga di depannya, tapi kenapa pemandangan indah di depannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, inikah pemandangan yang dilihat Saga, SENDIRIAN, tak diingat, nyata tapi tak nyata, ada tetapi tidak ada.

Tak heran waktu pertama bertemu Saga, Lecca merasakan kesedihan yang dalam terlukis di wajah Saga, tanpa sadar airmata Lecca bergulir di pipinya, hatinya terasa sakit dadanya sesak memikirkan Saga yang sendiri disini, sambil melihat taman bunga ini, tidak ini bukan rasa iba tapi ini cinta..cinta yang begitu menyedihkan.

Aiolia memandang Lecca dan tidak membalas perkataan Lecca , karena benar itulah yang selama ini dirasakan Saga, pembicaraannya dengan Saga berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, tentang peraturan yang membuatnya 'kesepian'

"Sekarang, Aku mengerti kenapa...kenapa Dia bicara seperti itu, Aku paham sekarang" airmata makin deras mengalir di mata Lecca.

"Ternyata ini maksudnya, menyedihkan sekali" ucapnya lirih tertelan isak tangisnya

Aiolia merangkul Lecca, Gold Cloth, milik Aiolia yang dingin menyentuh pipi Lecca, entah kenapa kesedihan ini begitu menyelimuti dirinya, airmatanya tak bisa berhenti

Aiolia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus airmata Lecca.

"Jangan menangis lagi Lecca, kalau Saga tahu, Aku bisa dilemparnya ke dimensi lain" canda Aiolia, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh, Lecca tetap tidak berhenti mennagis.

"Maaf" ucap Lecca lalu Ia berlari meninggalkan Aiolia

Aiolia memandang kearah taman bunga, dan wajahnya berkabut sedih.

"Saga, ada seseorang yang menangisi kita, mempedulikan kita, apa Kau merasakan yang sama Saga, tidakkah itu membuat hatimu hangat" gumam Aiolia


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****9 ****: Fight For Your Love**

"Baik, Aku akan laporkan perkembangannya padamu Shaka" kata Saga,

"Terimakasih Saga" balas Shaka "Ah, Saga apapun yang Kau sembunyikan jangan sampai mengalahkan akal sehatmu" tambah Shaka, membuat Saga merasa tersindir

"Aku akan perhatikan itu" kata Saga

"Tunggu, Aku ikut, ke istanamu" kata Milo, saat Saga mau meninggalkan ruang pertemuan di istana Virgo.

Saga tidak berkata apa-apa, Dia paham betul sifat Milo, Dia itu cerewet soal yang namanya peraturan Dia ingin ikut pasti ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai siapa gadis yang ada di istananya dan menginterogasinya, kelakukan yang menurut Saga terlalu berlebihan. Saga memandang Milo sejenak

"Baik" jawabnya kemudian

"Milo, ng...soal gadis yang Kau lihat tadi..." kata Saga, saat dalam perjalanan menuju istananya

"Apa Kau ingin Aku menutup mata soal keberadan gadis itu? Begitu maumu?" balas Milo seakan mengerti isi kepala Saga

"Kalau itu mungkin Kau kabulkan, Aku akan memohonnya padamu Milo" ucap Saga

Milo melirik Saga, "Baiklah, tapi Kau tahu kan apa yang harus Kau lakukan" kata Milo.

Saga tersenyum, namun di wajah terlukis sempurna kesedihan "Ya Milo, dan terimakasih" kata Saga pelan

Sampai di istana Gemini, Saga tidak menemui Lecca di taman yang Ia tinggalkan, Ia hanya memenukan Aiolia, yang sedang termangu memandangi taman yang ada di depannya.

"Lho, Aiolia dimana Lecca?" tanya Saga

"Di kembali ke kamar,sepertinya" jawab Aiolia, Dia melirik Milo

"Hei,ngapain Kau kemari, apa Kau juga ingin berkenalan dengan gadis yang bernama Lecca itu?" goda Aiolia, yang memang sedikit usil bila ada di dekat Milo

"Apa katamu? Lalu Kau sendiri ngapain, Aku kemari hanya untuk memeriksa saja jangan sama kan Aku denganmu!" tukas Milo

"Kau ini memang tak bisa diajak bercanda"

"Habis garing banget sih" balas Milo

"Kau ngajak berantem!" tukas Aiolia

"Kalau Kau jual Aku beli" balas Milo tak mau kalah

"Berhenti!" seru Saga "Bisakah kalian tidak bertindak konyol sekali saja" ucap Saga wajahnya terlihat bosan, dua orang ini memang sering sekali bertengkar, walaupun itu hanya masalah sepele seperti tadi, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu sangat akrab, di Sanctuary mereka terkenal duo pembuat onar dan pasangan paling konyol se-Sanctuary. Aiolia dan Milo langsung terdiam jika Saga sudah terlihat marah, begitu-begitu Saga adalah Gold Saint senior yang spartan, kalau sudah marah dan yang berkenaan dengan pelatihan para Saint, Saga memang nggak kenal ampun. Lalu Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya menemui Lecca, Aiolia dan Milo mengekor di belakangnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Saga, Lecca terduduk di tepi tempat tidur, matanya masih basah, dadanya masih terasa sesak.

"Tidak, Aku tidak boleh begini, apa yang akan dikatakan Saga jika melihat Aku menangis" kata Lecca Ia mengeringkan airmatanya, sesuai perjanjian Lecca hanya punya waktu 3 hari lagi berada di Sanctuary, dan selama itulah Ia akan berusaha membuat Saga tersenyum, meski Lecca tahu mungkin dengan kepergiannya nanti Saga akan kembali seperti dulu. Lecca berjalan menuju cermin besar dan melihat matanya, matanya sembab, kelihatan sekali kalauu Dia habis menangis, Lecca mengambil handuk dan membasahinya, lalu meletakkannya di matanya, rasanya nyaman sekali, Ia menekannya perlahan, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, Lecca terlonjak sampai handuk yang di pegangnya terjatuh, Saga langsung menghambur masuk, dan mendekati Lecca.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Saga

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah" jawab Lecca berbohong

"Matamu..." ucap Saga sambil memperhatikan mata Lecca yang terlihat sembab

"Tidak apa-apa hanya kemasukan debu tadi makanya airmatanya keluar" lagi Lecca berbohong, Saga mengusap mata Lecca lembut Ia tahu Lecca berbohong, Ia tahu Lecca bukan hanya sekedar kemasukan debu, tapi gadis itu habis menangis, tapi apa yang di tangisinya, belum saja Saga mengutarakan perasaannya Dia sudah membuat Lecca menangis.

"Sungguh Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Saga sekali lagi

Lecca tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu Ia melihat Milo

"Ah, Milo, penjaga istana ke-8 Scorpio?" kata Lecca Ia terlihat senang melihat Milo, Milo terheran-heran kenapa gadis ini mengetahui namanya.

"Bagaimana Kau tahu?" tanya Milo

"Aiolia yang memberitahuku tadi" jawab Lecca

"Aku Lecca, sangat senang bertemu denganmu" Lecca mengulurkan tangannya, Milo terdiam sejenak dan terlihat salah tingkah lalu menjabat tangan Lecca, tangan gadis itu lembut, dan bersahabat, Aiolia terkikik di pojokan melihat sikap Milo membuat Milo mendelik pada Aiolia

"Se..senang juga bertemu denganmu...ng..Lecca" balas Milo

Kali ini Aiolia terkekeh senang, Milo makin memelototi Aiolia, dan melepas jabatan tangan Lecca.

Saga masih memandang Lecca Ia tahu Lecca hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengenali Milo, Lecca mengetahui sikap Saga itu, jadi serba salah, Lecca melirik Aiolia seakan minta pertolongan.

"Kau yakin..."

"Saga, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Aiolia berinisyiatif, mengalihkan perhatian Saga, Lecca sangat berterima kasih dengan pertolongan Aiolia

"Tentang apa?" kata Saga

"Sebaiknya tidak disini" ucap Aiolia sambil memandang Lecca

"Baiklah, kita bicara di depan" kata Saga, lalu Ia menuju pintu, tetapi begitu sampai di pintu, Saga berhenti "Lecca, Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi kali ini Saga gagal menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

"Ya, sangat tidak apa-apa" Lecca tersenyum dengan senyum terbaiknya, yang membuat wajah Milo memerah.

"Kenapa jadi Kau yang tersipu bocah!" kata Aiolia seraya menjitak kepala Milo

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu" balas Milo

"Baiklah, Aku tinggal dulu istirahatlah" ucap Saga, lalu Ia meninggalkan Lecca, bersama Milo dan Aiolia.

Diluar kamar. "Apa yang ingin Kau bicarakan Aiolia?" tanya Saga

Aiolia memandang Saga "Sejujurnya tidak ada"

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada?"

Aiolia tidak menjawab, Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau Dia hanya mengalihkan perhatian Saga dari Lecca perihal mata sembabnya.

"Apa Kau mengetahui kenapa mata Lecca sembab?" tanya Saga

"Tidak" jawab Aiolia singkat. Milo memandang Saga lama sekali, Ia bisa merasa Saga mempunyai sesuatu terhadap Lecca. Milo berpikir sejenak kemudian Dia mengerti. Apakah ini cinta?

"Sebenarnya Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kau rasakan sekarang Saga" celetuk Milo

"Tapi, Aku tahu kenapa Lecca bisa sampai disini"

Saga terenyak, mendengar perkataan Milo

"Menurutku, Kau tidak perlu berhati-hati terhadap apa yang Kau rasakan sekarang, kalau itu perasaan yang sangat berharga bagimu jangan sekali-kali Kau membuangnya, Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik...tidak peduli itu menyedihkan atau menyakitkan bagimu, walaupun kita adalah Gold Saint, bagaimanapun juga kita tetap manusia biasa, dan buktinya adalah perasaanmu sekarang!" kata Milo menunjuk dada Saga "Jangan Kau terus mengingkarinya Saga" tambah Milo

Aiolia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Milo, Ia tahu Milo bilang tak tahu apa yang Saga rasakan tapi dari perkataannya bocah satu ini sangat mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Saga dan sebenarnya hal inilah yang ingin Aiolia katakan pada Saga sejak tadi.

"Hah, bikin capek saja...baiklah Aku kembali dulu" kata Milo, sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan berbalik pergi namun baru beberapa langkah Milo berhenti

"Ng... Saga boleh Aku mengunjunginya lagi?" ucap Milo.

Saga tersenyum "Tentu saja Dia pasti akan senang" balas Saga

lalu Milo meninggalkan istana Gemini.

Aiolia menepuk bahu Saga "Milo benar Saga, beda dengannya yang pura-pura tidak mengerti, Aku tak akan pura-pura lagi kalau Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, walaupun kita harus terluka dengan menghilang dari hati orang yang kita sayangi, tapi justru perasaan yang berharga itu jangan sampai menghilang, jagalah baik-baik" kata Aiolia.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik menurutmu, jangan pedulikan yang lain, Kau tahu kadang ada kalanya manusia itu harus bersikap egois untuk dirinya sendiri" tambah Aiolia, lalu Ia meninggalkan Saga.

Kini tinggal Saga di ruangan itu, kali ini, dua temannya sudah menamparnya, dengan kata-kata yang tepat dengan seperti apa yang Dia rasakan.

"Tak peduli itu menyedihkan atau menyakitkan Kau harus menjaga perasaan itu baik-baik"

"Sekalipun Kau harus menghilang"

Kata-kata Milo dan Aiolia berputar di kepalanya, Ia tertunduk, Ia menyadari rasa itu sudah tumbuh di dalam dirinya, hangat namun menyedihkan.

Malamnya Saga menuju kamar tempat Lecca tidur Ia menemukan gadis itu sudah terlelap, separuh tubuhnya tertutup selimut, wajahnya terlihat damai, nafasnya berhembus perlahan sepertinya Dia sangat nyenyak, pelan-pelan Saga duduk di samping Lecca, Ia memandangi wajah Lecca, lalu tersenyum sendiri, Ia menyentuh wajah Lecca dengan lembut, melihat mata Lecca yang masih terlihat sisa sembabnya.

"Gadis bodoh kenapa Kau berbohong, Aku tahu Kau tadi habis menangis" ucap Saga pelan.

"Maaf, Aku hanya bisa membuatmu sedih" tambahnya, masih melihat wajah Lecca, Saga berpikir kalau saja dirinya bukanlah Gold Saint yang terantai oleh peraturan, pastilah Dia akan bersama Lecca membuatnya selalu tertawa, perasaaan ini mungkin tidak se-menyedihkan ini.

Saga mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup lembut kening Lecca, kemudian menyelimutinya, sampai ke dada. Kemudian Ia duduk di bangku besar di dekat jendela, Ia ingin bersama Lecca meski Lecca tertidur, rasa kantuk pun menganggu Saga, lalu Ia pun bersandar dan tertidur.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****10**** : Profesor Shion Aries**

Lecca terbangun waktu matahari belum terbit, bintang masih menggantung di langit berwarna ungu tua, namun di bagian timur langit sudah berwarna jingga, Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, menemukan Saga tertidur di bangku besar dekat jendela, kepalanya terkulai ke samping, sepertinya nyenyak sekali, Lecca memperhatikan Saga, saat tidur pun Saga masih memakai Gold Clothnya, Lecca memandangnya sedih.

"Apa hatimu juga seperti tubuhmu Saga?, terpenjara dengan jubah emasmu?, apa Kau merasa terbebani dengan jubah itu?" ucap Lecca pelan. Menyentuh lembut wajah Saga.

Saat Saga terbangun Ia menemukan Lecca sedang ada di meja kerja milik Saga Dia sedang menulis, di sampingnya tertumpuk beberapa buku tebal, Saga mengucek matanya meski masih mengantuk, Dia mendekati Lecca, Ia mengambil salah satu buku yang menumpuk.

"Kau sudah bangun, ah, maaf Aku lancang sudah mengambil beberapa bukumu tanpa izin" kata Lecca

Saga menguap, Ia masih membuka-buka buku yang diambil oleh Lecca

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi buku ini cuma tentang Athena" kata Saga "Tak akan ada yang percaya kalau Dia ada, bahkan kami..." kata-kata Saga terputus, Lecca memandang Saga lalu Ia berdiri, memegang pipi Saga lembut.

"Bagiku, Kau ini sangat nyata karena Kau ada di depanku sekarang, Aku bisa melihatmu, bisa menyentuhmu, jadi jangan bilang kalau Kau tidak nyata, Kau ini nyata Saga" kata Lecca.

Saga memegang tangan Lecca yang ada di pipinya, tersenyum sedih

"Terimakasih Lecca" ucapnya pelan

tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Saga menjeblak, Saga dan Lecca sama-sama kaget, Aiolia langsung menghambur masuk

"Selamat pagi Lecca, Saga!" serunya ceria, Aiolia membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan.

"Jangan bikin kami mati jantungan!" ujar Saga, Lecca masih mengelus dadanya sangking kagetnya.

Aiolia tertawa kecil "Maaf" katanya, Ia mendekati Lecca dan menyorongkan keranjang buah-buahan itu pada Lecca "Untukmu, makanlah" katanya, Lecca menerima keranjang itu dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Sepertinya sedang sibuk?" tanya Aiolia,melirik buku yang menumpuk di meja.

"Tidak hanya melengkapi sedikit literatur, banyak buku yang menarik disini" kata Lecca, Ia menutup pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai, dan mengembalikan buku ke raknya, Saga ikut membantunya.

"Lecca, Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang mendasarimu nekat memasuki _Sanctuary_ ini?" tanya Aiolia

"Sebenarnya hanya karena sebuah buku tua tentang kalian para Gold Saint yang ditulis oleh seseorang bernama Profesor. Shion Aries" jawab Lecca sambil mengembalikan buku ke rak nomor tiga yang cukup tinggi

"Apa katamu!" seru Saga dan Aiolia bersamaan, Saga menghentikan pekerjaannya, Aiolia ternganga.

"Lho kenapa kalian sekaget itu?" tanya Lecca terheran-heran

"Coba Kau ulangi lagi siapa nama profesor itu?" pinta Aiolia

"Profesor Shion Aries" ulang Lecca

Saga dan Aiolia saling berpandangan

"Kau tahu di buku itu lengkap di ceritakan tentang _Sanctuary_, Gold Saint, bahkan ada sketsa Gold Cloth bersama pemakainya, yang Aku lihat waktu itu, Taurus, Aquarius dan Virgo, dan di dalam buku itu, ada sebuah peta, cocok sekali dengan peta yang di temukan dalam manuskrip kuno di dekat reruntuhan kuil Athena, di bawah, dan yang bikin Aku yakin, peta itu juga cocok dengan peta yang kudapat dari buku panduan wisata, salah satu penyelenggara tour" jelas Lecca.

Ia makin heran melihat Saga dan Aiolia masih terbengong

"Kalian ini kenapa? Apa nama yang kusebut tadi mengingatkan kalian pada seseorang?" tanya Lecca

"Apa yang terakhir di tulis di buku itu Lecca?"tanya Aiolia

"Sebuah kalimat seperti tantangan pada orang yang membaca buku itu, begini bunyinya 'sampai saat ini belum ada yang membuktikan kalau _Sanctuary_ itu benar ada atau tidak tetapi orang yang terusik dengan penjelasan di atas pasti mencari kebenarnyanya meski pada akhirnya disimpulkan bahwa ini cuma mitologi dan legenda belaka' jujur saja Aku sempat kesal dengan kalimat itu makanya Aku nekat datang kemari, kupikir profesor itu pasti sinting" kata Lecca

Lagi-lagi Saga dan Aiolia saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama tertawa, mereka tidak tahu kapan Shion menjadi penulis, dan membeberkan rahasia _Sanctuary_ secara bersamaan menentang seseorang untuk datang sekaligus menutupinya.

"Hei kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Lecca

"Bagaimana tidak Shion Aries itu bukanlah profesor, tapi Dia adalah penguasa _Sanctuary_ ini, yang merupakan pem.."

"Pemimpin 12 Gold Saint, yang ada di _Sanctuary_, orang terdekat dengan dewi yang disembahnya Athena, julukan ketua itu adalah Pope." potong Lecca

"Ya, apa Dia juga menulis itu dalam bukunya" jawab Saga, Lecca mengangguk

"Maksudmu Shion Aries itu"

"Benar, Lecca, Shion aries adalah sang Pope" sambung Aiolia

Lecca ternganga tidak percaya.

"Makanya kami kaget mendengar nama itu darimu, tapi tantangannya itu, mempan ya padamu" kata Aiolia, terlihat takjub dengan kepolosan Lecca.

Rasa terkejut Lecca belum hilang Dia tidak menyangka yang menulis itu ternyata adalah sang Pope, dengan kata lain oarng yang benar-benar mengetahui _Sanctuary_ itu, sama seperti Saga, Aiolia atau Milo.

"Lecca?" tegur Aiolia, membuyarkan keterkejutan Lecca

"Maaf ini terlalu mengejutkan bahkan jauh mengejutkan, daripada Aku waktu pertama kali melihat istana Aries" jelas Lecca

Saga dan Aiolia saling berpandangan lalu menghela nafas, sepertinya sudah paham dan tidak terkejut dengan sikap Shion.

"Orang tua itu memang nggak sembuh-sembuh, sempat-sempatnya mengaku sebagai profesor memangnya Dia dapat gelar itu dimana sih?" kata Aiolia

"Aku sudah tidak kaget Aku hidup lebih lama dengannya jauh sebelum Kau diangkat jadi Saint, Aiolia" balas Saga

"Sifatnya itu lho Saga"

"Memangnya apa?" sambung Lecca

"Narsis" kata Saga dan Aiolia bersamaan.

Sementara itu di _pope chamber_, istana yang menjadi kediaman Athena dan Pope, Shaka, Camus dan Aphrodite sedang bersantai.

"Hatsyiiiim!"

"Anda flu yang mulia?" tanya Camus, seraya menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ah, tidak pasti ada yang sedang membicarakan diriku yang tampan dan jenius ini" kata Shion

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu tuan" celetuk Shaka, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Nyata kok Shaka, itu kenyataan semua orang mengetahui Aku tampan dan jenius"

"Bagaimana bisa tuan bilang seperti itu? Sedang selama ratusan tahun Anda tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain selain kami, dan juga tuan selalu menutupi wajah tuan dengan topeng kalau Anda bertemu dengan para saint lainnya selain kami, jadi katakan padaku apa ada orang lain yang tahu kalau Anda itu tampan?" ucap Shaka pedas.

"Jangan kejam seperti itu! " balas Shion merasa sebal

"Tuan, Aku tidak kejam itu kenyataan " kata Shaka kalem

"Aku setuju" tambah Camus, dari balik bukunya

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Kau baca saja bukumu" maki Shion

"Kalau begitu, Aku buka saja topeng ini" kata Shion

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu tuan" kata Aphrodite sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu akan membuatku merasa terhina" cela Aphrodite

Shaka dan Camus menahan tawanya, bagi para Gold Saint mencela kenarsisan Pope mereka adalah salah satu hal yang paling manjur untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari ruangan yang ada di belakang, singgasana Pope

"Athena, Anda juga mentertawakan Aku?" tanya Shion

"Tidak" jawab Athena dari balik tirai "Hanya..."

"Hanya tidak salahkan, Athena, begitu maksud Anda?" lanjut Shaka

"Kalian ini! Semakin mirip dengan si spartan itu" geram Shion, membuat Athena semakin geli mendengarnya.

Camus masih menahan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Aphrodite, Shaka hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal si spartan itu, belakangan ini Dia sedikit berubah" kata Shion

"Berubah bagaimana maksud Anda?" tanya Camus

"Yah, sedikit lebih ceria, meski masih kaku" jawab Shion

"Ceria?!" ujar Camus "Jangan bercanda tuan, spartan bermuka kaku itu ceria, dunia pasti mau kiamat" kata Camus tidak percaya

"Terserah Kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi kemarin Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, memang Dia sedikit berubah, tapi yang jelas sekali dua biang onar itu juga makin sering main ke istana Gemini belakangan ini"

"Mereka itu kan memang sering keluyuran tak ada di tempat, apalagi bocah satu itu" tambah Aphrodite sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Tapi mereka juga sama dengan si spartan itu, makin ceria, kabar baiknya, frekuensi membuat onarnya makin jarang" kata Shion

"Apa yang merubah mereka ya?" tanya Camus, Shion bertopang dagu, dan mengerutkan keningnya, seakan mencari jawaban.

Shaka menyandarkan tubuhnya, ke kursi besar yang Ia duduki, dan memandang satu persatu kearah, Shion, Camus dan Aphrodite

"Kenapa kalian pusing, bukan kah itu kabar yang baik. Apa pun yang menyebabkan perubahan mereka kalau membawa kebaikan buat mereka bukankah itu bagus. Terutama untuk si spartan itu, yang kehilangan senyumnya sejak peraturan itu di buat, si spartan itu...Saga...Ia tersenyum kembali" ucap Shaka, seakan mengerti apa yang selama ini Saga rasakan

Shion memandang Shaka lekat-lekat, peraturan itu...sepertinya juga telah membuatnya gila, sampai-sampai Ia menulis semuanya tentang _Sanctuary_, satu hal yang Shion inginkan, di akui, tentang keberadaannya di dunia ini. Apakah itu sulit, sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja, Dia tidak diijinkan untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Shion pun bersandar dan membuka topengnya, lalu meletakkannya di pangkuannya, Ia tersenyum, dan paham perasaan Saga, samar Ia merasakan kosmo yang hangat jauh hangat dari milik Athena.

"Anak sialan itu!" ucap Shion pelan

Shaka hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shion.

"Yah, itu kabar yang bagus, mereka tak perlu mengobrak-abrik perpustakaanku lagi" kata Camus melanjutkan membaca

"Taman bungaku juga aman" tambah Aphrodite, menghirup tehnya lagi.

Kembali ke istana Gemini, mendengar perkataan Saga dan Aiolia, Lecca tertawa geli, kalau diijinkan ia jadi ingin menemui sang Pope itu.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 1****1**** : Snow In The Middle Of Summer**

"Pagi" sapa Aiolia, pagi itu Ia turun lagi ke istana Gemini

"Kau lagi, tidak biasanya, apa karena ada Lecca?" tanya Saga

"Tidak sebenarnya Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu"

Saga tersenyum kecut dirinya masih seperti diawasi, dan perkataan Shaka langsung seperti menghantam telingannya.

"Tenang saja Kau ini tak perlu khawatir, Aku tidak akan kehilangan akal sehat, untuk mengahadapi semua ini"

"Siapa yang mempedulikan itu, Aku sih tidak peduli masalah itu, bukan itu yang Aku khawatirkan Saga"

"Lalu apa Kau takut Aku tidak menjalani peraturan dengan baik"

"No, bukan itu juga" kata Aiolia " Kau tahu Saga, Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terus seperti kemarin selalu tertawa, mungkin Lecca juga punya pikiran yang sama dengan ku..."

Saga terdiam "Memang tidak enak, tinggal sendirian di istana yang besar dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kalau bukan karena Athena, Aku pasti sudah gila" jelas Aiolia.

Saga tertawa "Kau ini memang sudah gila selalu membuat keributan di seluruh _Sanctuary_, dengan Milo"

"Mungkin itu salah satu bentuk pemberontakan hati Kami terhadap peraturan yang pernah Kita bahas tempo hari"

Saga sedikit terbelalak, mendengar kata 'pemberontakan hati' "Jadi Kau juga?" tanya Saga, Aiolia tertawa kecil "Bagaimanapun juga Aku juga manusia" kata Aiolia "Tapi..." kata-kata Aiolia terputus, Ia beranggapan tidak ada yang salah, dengan menjadi Saint dan terikat dengan peraturan, tapi memang benar kata Saga dulu, manusia di luar sana berubah tapi Dia disini tetap seperti ini, rasanya sedih.

"Tapi kalau Dia, Aku yakin pasti mengerti" balas Saga, Aiolia tersenyum

"Kedatangan Lecca seperti oasis di gurun pasir, kurasa bocah itu juga merasakan hal yang sama makanya tumben-tumbennya Dia tidak cerewet seperti biasanya" ucap Aiolia.

"Kau juga merasa seperti itu?" tanya Saga

"Lecca...gadis itu, cuma dengan melihat senyumnya rasanya menyenagkan"

"Ya..Dia itu..." Saga tersenyum lembut

"Wah, rupanya Kau disini, Saga" tegur seseorang dari belakang sontak Aiolia dan Saga langsung menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Lecca.

"Oh, Aiolia Kau sudah disini juga" sapa Lecca

"Ya..ya rupanya Dia disini pantas kucari ke pelosok istana-nya tidak kutemukan" kata Milo yang muncul di sebelah Lecca "Ternyata Dia disini" tambah Milo

"Hai Milo" sapa Lecca, Ia tersenyum, Milo melihatnya, tersenyum kaku, dan langsung menghampiri Aiolia dan Saga, Lecca menghela nafas, rupanya Milo sedikit kaku, tapi Lecca yakin Milo sama menyenangkannya dengan Aiolia atau Saga.

"Kau sendiri mau apa kesini?" tanya Aiolia pada Milo

"Mencarimu tentunya" jawab Milo

Aiolia melirik kearah Lecca, dan memandang Milo, menyipitkan matanya penuh dengan pandangan selidik.

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Apa Kau kemari ingin bertemu dengannya" goda Aiolia, melempar pandangannya kearah Lecca, Milo ikut melihat kearah Lecca, dan wajahnya memerah, hal itu membuat Aiolia terkikik.

"Jangan tertawakan Aku, ini tidak seperti yang Kau pikirkan"

'Ah, Kau ini wajahmu saja sudah menjelaskan banyak, kenapa Kau tumben datang kesini, lagi pula kalau tidak salah dengar kemari itu Kau bilang, kalau kau minta izin pada Saga untuk mengunjunginya" goda Aiolia, sambil menyodok tulang rusuk Milo, wajah Milo, makin merah rasanya sebentar lagi Dia bakal meledak

"Bu..bukan itu hanya" elak Milo

"Wah..wah..bocah ini jatuh cinta, jangan begitu sainganmu itu senior kita" kata Aiolia sambil memegang kepala Milo.

'Diam!" bentak Milo sambil menghantarkan tinjunya, dengan mudahnya Aiolia, menangkapnya..

"Dasar-dasar bertarung, pertama jangan biarkan emosi yang mengendalikan pertarunganmu adik kecil" ejek Aiolia

"Diaaam...!" balas Milo

Saga langsung saja meninggalkan Aiolia dan Milo, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka capek atau ada yang memisahkannya. Saga berjalan mendekati Lecca.

"Dasar konyol dua orang itu" kata Saga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia berdiri di sebelah Lecca, yang sedang asyik memperhatikan Aiolia dan Milo.

"Mereka akrab ya?" kata Lecca sambil tertawa,

"Apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu saja?" tanya Lecca yang melihat Milo dan Aiolia kini tendang-tendangan.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak akan terluka sama seperti anak kucing yang sedang bercanda" jawab Saga

"Hai Saga! Aku dengar itu, setelah Aku selesai dengannya, giliranmu kubikin jadi perkedel!" maki Milo, lalu Ia kembali melempar bogem mentah tapi Aiolia berhasil mengelak lalu kembali mengejeknya.

Saga menghela nafas "Dia memang sedikit tempramental" kata Saga

"Aku juga dengar yang itu orang tua!" teriak Milo

Lecca tertawa geli.

"Milo itu adalah Gold Saint termuda diantara 12 lainnya, makanya kadang Aiolia suka menggodanya, biasanya kalau lagi seperti ini kami selalu membiarkannya, nanti mereka juga berhenti sendiri, tapi kadang juga ada yang memisahkannya"

"Siapa? Kamu Saga?" tanya Lecca

"Bukan, Aku sih tidak peduli, kadang Aiolos atau Mu yang memisahkannya"

"Aiolos dan Mu?"

"Aiolos adalah kakak Aiolia yang juga Gold Saint Sagitarius, dan Mu adalah Gold Saint Aries murid dari Pope Shion"

"Lalu apa mereka ada disini?" tanya Lecca

"Aiolos memang ada, tapi Mu sedang kembali ke tempat latihannya dulu, Jamir"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tugas kecil dari Athena, beberapa Saint lainnya juga tidak berada disini sekarang, mereka semua punya tugasnya masing-masing" jelas Saga

"Tugas seperti apa?"

"Melatih Saint, atau memilih seseorang..." kata-kata Saga terputus

"Memilih seseorang untuk apa?" lanjut Lecca

"Menjadi seperti kami" ucap Saga pelan, sekali lagi Dia terlihat sedih waktu mengatakan itu. Lecca tidak membalas omongan Saga tapi Dia paham apa maksudnya kata-kata 'seperti kami' tadi, suatu kesetian memang bagus, tapi kadang kesetiaan seseorang terhadap sesuatu, bisa membuat orang itu gila dan mengerikan. Lecca memperhatikan Milo dan Aiolia kini mereka kejar-kejaran, Lecca langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat mereka.

"Sebaiknya, Kau pisahkan saja mereka Saga" kata Lecca mengusap airmatanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Saga pun menghampiri Aiolia dan Milo, Lecca mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kalian berdua cukup!" seru Saga seraya menarik rambut Milo yang panjang dan jubah Aiolia.

"Aiolia tolong jangan menggoda adik kita ini" kata Saga kalem, kata-kata Saga bukan menenangkan Milo, sebaliknya malah membuatnya kesal langsung saja Milo menjitak kepala Saga, Saga mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut, Ia tidak marah Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Milo dan langsung di tepiskan oleh Milo, Milo paling benci di perlakukan seperti anak kecil, oleh 11 Gold Saint lainnya. Milo melirik Lecca yang masih tersenyum memandang Milo.

"Aku jadi iri" kata Lecca pada Milo

Milo mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti

"Kau punya kakak-kakak yang memperhatikanmu, Aku ini anak tunggal dan hanya tinggal dengan ibuku, mungkin sedikit banyak Aku paham perasaanmu Milo" kata Lecca. Milo terdiam sejenak, lalu Ia tersenyum pada Lecca,

"Ah ternyata pada akhirnya Aku punya pendukung" kata Milo, Aiolia dan Saga saling berpandangan dan tertawa.

Pagi itu istana Gemini lebih ramai dari biasanya, Milo sudah mulai akrab dengan Lecca, juga karena sifatnya yang klop sekali dengan Lecca, selain itu Milo dan Lecca sama-sama penggemar cerita yang berbau horor, sesuatu yang sangat enggan di dengar Aiolia yang tidak percaya hantu. Menurut Aiolia hantu itu hanya proyeksi seseorang yang sedang ketakutan.

Tapi keceriaan itu ibarat salju di tengah musim panas, sangat cepat menguapnya.

Malamnya Saga kembali duduk di tempat favoritnya, salah satu reruntuhan pilar di halaman istana, malam itu langit jernih bertabur bintang

"Indah ya" kata Lecca yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disebelah Saga

"Lecca kenapa Kau kesini?" tanya Saga

"Tidak boleh ya? Kau ini curang melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini sendirian saja, apa enaknya melihat bintang yang indah ini sendirian jikalau ada orang yang bisa Kau ajak untuk melihatnya bersamamu" kata Lecca

Saga tersenyum lembut pada Lecca, lalu meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut ke kepala Lecca.

"Selain itu Aku juga ingin menemanimu" ucap Lecca pelan

"Terima kasih" balas Saga, Ia melepaskan mantelnya, dan menyelimuti tubuh Lecca

"Disini agak dingin" kata Saga, mantel Saga terasa hangat sehangat perasaan Lecca, Ia pun merapatkan duduknya ke Saga

"Saga" panggil Lecca

"Ya"

"Apa Kau tidak kesepian disini, sendiri?" tanya Lecca

Saga tidak menjawab dan tidak memandang Lecca, Ia terdiam.

"Apakah Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Lecca lagi

Saga masih terdiam, tapi kali ini Dia memandang Lecca, dengan tatapan lembut, namun kesedihan terlukis di wajahnya, lalu Ia tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman bahagia, Ia membelai lembut kepala Lecca, lalu merangkul Lecca, meletakkan kepala Lecca di dadanya.

Lecca mengerti, inilah jawaban Saga, rasanya menyedihkan sekali, Ia mengetahui perasaanya sama seperti apa yang Saga rasakan. Saga pun juga mengerti cinta ini cinta yang menyedihkan, dirinya terantai, terpenjara di tempat ini berharap suatu hari bebas seperti burung yang terbang di langit, tapi kesetiaan itu begitu melekat dihatinya. Sampai Ia harus membuang semuanya, termasuk perasaan cintanya pada Lecca.

"Maaf" bisik Saga di telinga Lecca

Lecca tak menjawabnya, perlahan airmatanya turun, Ia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, rasanya menyakitkan membayangkan Saga sendirian disini, istana yang besar, suram, taman bunga yang indah tapi terlihat tak bernyawa, Saga memandang bintang seorang diri, yang buat Lecca semakin sedih waktunya di _Sanctuary_ sudah habis.

Lecca pun segera menghapus airmatanya sebelum Saga melihatnya.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 1****2**** : Please Remember Us**

Pagi itu Saga menuju ke kamarnya, ia terkejut melihat Lecca sedang membereskan tasnya beserta barang bawaannya.

"Untuk apa kau bereskan tas itu Lecca?" tanya Saga

Lecca menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu memandang Saga

"Kau lupa sesuatu Saga, aku dan kau punya perjanjian, kalau aku hanya bisa tinggal di _Sanctuary_ selama 7 hari tidak lebih" jelas Lecca

Saga terenyak mendengarnya, ia sama sekali lupa dengan perjanjian itu

"Sesuai perjanjian, hari ini tepat hari ke-7" Lecca terdiam sejenak, rasanya ada besi baja, jatuh ke peutnya, berat sekali mengatakan ini pada Saga

"Aku akan pergi hari ini" lanjutnya, sambil memasukkan bajunya ke ransel dan mengancingkan ransel itu. Rasanya ransel itu juga jadi 10 kali lebih berat dari biasanya, hari ini, hari terakhir dirinya ada di _Sanctuary_, hari terakhir dirinya melihat wajah Saga, Milo dan Aiolia, Lecca berpikir apakah ia diijinkan sekali lagi atau bahkan tinggal di _Sanctuary_, tapi Lecca tahu keberadaannya di _Sanctuary_, hanya menyulitkan Saga, Milo dan Aiolia sekali lagi karena peraturan itu begitu mengikat mereka.

"Lukamu belum begitu sembuhkan" kata Saga mencari alasan supaya Lecca bisa tinggal paling tidak beberapa hari lagi, Lecca menunjukkan lukanya, luka itu memang belum sembuh benar tetapi sudah kering, tak ada alasan untuk Lecca menunda kepergiannya kalau menurut perjanjian yang di buat dengan Saga waktu dia datang

"Sudah sembuh total" ucap Lecca lalu menutup bajunya lagi.

Saga tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, ia menyesali kenapa hari itu Dia membuat perjanjian bodoh itu, ia tertunduk tangannya mengepal Saga kesal, sangat kesal pada dirinya, pada peraturan bodoh itu. Dan hari ini juga ia harus menghapus ingatan Lecca tentang semua yang terjadi di _Sanctuary_.

Lecca berdiri di depan Saga, ia mengangkat wajah Saga menyentuh lembut wajah Saga yang sedih, ia tersenyum.

"Aku mohon, jangan berwajah seperti itu" ucap Lecca "Dan, tolong jangan hapus ingatanku, kenanganku selama aku ada disini, biarkan aku menyimpannya di sini" Lecca memegang dadanya "Perasaan ini sangat berharga bagiku, Saga, karena aku ingin selalu mengenang kalian, Milo, Aiolia...kau..Saga..jadi to..tolong jangan lakukan itu" matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tetapi dia menahannya, dia tidak ingin perpisahannya dengan Saga dihiasi dengan airmata, tapi dengan senyuman. Lecca memeluk Saga erat, wangi tubuh Saga sangat menyenangkan bau zaitun yang hangat, mata hijau yang meneduhkan, senyum yang selalu Lecca sukai, kenapa dada ini rasanya sesak. Lecca melepaskan pelukkannya, berjinjit dan mencium pipi Saga dengan lembut.

"Aku...mencintaimu Saga..." ucap lecca "Kuharap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi" Lecca pun mengambil tasnya, dan melewati Saga tanpa bicara lagi atau melihat kearah pria itu, Saga pun hanya terdiam, kesal dan sedih rasa itu bercampur aduk dalam dada Saga, terdengar pintu terbuka dan menutup, Saga mengepalkan tangannya sampai sakit, dia tak bisa mengucapkannya, dia tidak bisa mencegahnya, cintanya sudah di tangan tapi seperti terlepas begitu saja, ia memejamkan matanya, airmata membasahi pipinya. "Maaf..maaf Lecca" ucapnya lirih.

Di luar ternyata sudah ada Milo dan Aiolia. Aiolia membawa keranjang buahnya, sedang Milo seperti membawa botol berisi minuman, saat melihat Lecca dengan bawaannya Milo langsung menghampirinya begitu juga Aiolia.

"Lecca, kau ini mau kemana?"tanya Milo, Lecca memandang Milo dan Aiolia

"Aku harus pergi dari sini" jawab Lecca

"Pergi? Tapi kenapa?" kata Milo wajah sumringahnya berubah drastis ia terlihat kecewa. Lalu Lecca menceritakan soal perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Saga saat ia pertama kali datang ke _Sanctuary_. Mendengar itu Milo hanya bisa terdiam, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau akan menghapus ingatanku Milo?" tanya Lecca

"Tidak" jawab Milo singkat tanpa berpikir, Lecca langsung memeluk Milo

"Terima kasih Milo" bisik Lecca, lalu mencium pipi Milo

"Selamat tinggal Milo, tapi aku berharap Aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Lecca, ia tersenyum, Milo tak memandang Lecca, tapi Lecca tahu wajahnya sedih. Lecca pun menghampiri Aiolia.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai _coloseum_" kata Aiolia, menyerahkan keranjang buahnya pada Milo.

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan istana Gemini, Lecca memandang istana Gemini untuk terakhir kalinya, sepertinya dia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah ini.

"Nah sudah sampai" kata Aiolia,"aku mengantarmu sampai sini"

_Coloseum_ ini adalah tempat dimana Lecca dulu diserang oleh orang-orang yang menjaga _Sanctuary_, saat Ia diselamatkan oleh Saga. Lecca berdiri berhadapan dengan Aiolia, kepalanya tertunduk, Aiolia maju selangkah.

"Ja..jangan Aiolia" kata Lecca, ia tak bisa menahan lagi air yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, hanya pada Aiolia, Lecca bisa menunjukkan wajah sedih dan airmatanya. "Jangan hapus ingatanku, kumohon!" pinta Lecca, Aiolia mengangkat wajah Lecca, dan menghapus airmatanya, tangan Aiolia begitu lembut, ia tersenyum pada Lecca.

"Aku...tidak akan menghapus ingatanmu Lecca" ucap Aiolia lembut "Akan kubiarkan ingatanmu apa adanya, bagaimanapun juga kami ini cuma manusia biasa, kami juga ingin diakui keberadaannya, walaupun hanya satu orang, karena itu Lecca jangan lupakan kami, simpan kami di hatimu, karena hanya kaulah yang mengetahui kebenarannya, tentang kami, kalau kami itu nyata. Lagipula, kalau aku menghapus ingatanmu itu artinya aku membunuh sebuah cinta yang tulus antara dirimu dan Saga, selama perasaan itu masih ada selalu ada harapan, Lecca" kata Aiolia lembut. Lalu memeluk Lecca erat, Lecca pun menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan Aiolia, Aiolia mengerti perasaan Lecca, sedikt banyak ia juga merasa sedih atas kepergian Lecca, dan dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Saga, karena ia tidak bisa membuang kesetiaannya, sumpahnya.

Aiolia pun melepas pelukannya, sekali lagi mengeringkan airmata Lecca dengan tangannya.

"Selamat.." Aiolia meletakkan jarinya di bibir Lecca

"Jangan ucapkan itu, tapi sampai jumpa lagi Lecca" lalu Aiolia mengecup kening Lecca dengan lembut. Lecca pun berbalik, dan tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi, Aiolia masih memandangi Lecca sampai gadis itu menghilang.

"Walau aku bilang seperti itu Lecca, mungkinkah kita bisa bertemu lagi" batin Aiolia, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, langit begitu biru dan indah, tapi pemandangan itu menjadi buram matanya terasa panas, Aiolia menyeka matanya dan segera kembali ke istana Gemini.

Sementara itu di istana Gemini, pintu kamar Saga menjeblak terbuka, Milo menghambur masuk, ia menemui Saga sedang berdiri di jendela, memandang keluar dengan pandangan kosong, seperti boneka yang rusak. Milo mendekatinya

"Kenapa kau tidak menahannya!" tukas Milo, mencengkeram lengan Saga

"Peraturan" balas Saga pelan tanpa emosi, dan tidak memandang Milo yang memandangnya dengan pandangan murka.

"Kau tidak lebih dari pecundang, pengecut, yang tidak bisa menjaga apa yang kau cintai, apa peraturan apa!" maki Milo, sambil mengoncangkan Saga, Saga tidak membalas, ia masih tertunduk, sepertinya dengan kepergian Lecca, separuh nyawanya pergi, lalu tiba-tiba Aiolia muncul melihat Milo sedang menjenggut Saga.

"Milo hentikan!" seru Aiolia

"Apa kau benar- benar mencintainya!" seru Milo

Saga masih terdiam tak peduli, Milo mendorongnya hingga Saga terhuyung menabrak tembok.

"Bodoh dasar bodoh, hanya karena peraturan! Kau membiarkannya pergi" maki Milo, Saga pun merasa terusik, ia menarik kerah jubah Milo

"Lalu katakan padaku apa kau bisa membuang ATHENA!"teriak Saga

Milo melotot melihat Saga, Saga pun mendorong Milo menjauh, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi besar, menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, ia menangis.

Demi kesetiaannya pada sang dewi, dia rela membuang apapun dan melakukan apapun juga walaupun itu menyakiti dirinya dan hatinya.

Milo tak bisa membalas makian Saga itu, kini dia mengerti perasaan Saga.

Sesampainya Lecca di komplek kuil utama, Lecca langsung kembali ke universitas, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Seth. Seth membukanya dan terbelalak, bukan main ia terkejutnya, "Demi Athena!" katanya spontan, ia meraih tangan Lecca kasar dan menghempaskan Lecca ke dalam kamarnya, Lecca terbelalak kaget dengan reaksi Seth, nampaknya pria satu ini sangat marah dengan tindakan Lecca yang menghilang begitu saja tak memberinya kabar, tapi Lecca kira Seth akan memakinya tetapi dia malah memeluknya, Seth melepaskan pelukannya sejenak memandang Lecca memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar Lecca, lalu dia memeluk gadis itu lagi. "Syukurlah Lecca" ucapnya pelan. Seth melepaskan pelukannya dan membinng Lecca duduk, memberinya segelas air, rona kelegaan terlukis sempurna di wajahnya. Melihat itu Lecca jadi merasah bersalah pada Seth.

"Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir karena tidak memberimu kabar selama seminggu ini" kata Lecca sebelum Seth mulai bicara. Seth duduk di depan Lecca, memangkukan kakinya, rona kelegaan itu berubah menjadi wajah serius.

"Hal itu memang sudah wajib kau lakukan Lecca…minta maaf" kata Seth sinis

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Seth, tanpa memberi Lecca nafas panjang, Lecca terdiam sejenak Dia sudah mengira Seth pasti akan menagih janjinya dan menanyakan tentang _Sanctuary_, bagaimanapun juga _Sanctuary_ adalah sebuah rahasia, Lecca memutuskan untuk menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri, dan mengarang cerita yang akan membuat Seth tidak banyak bertanya tentang _Sanctuary_, sedikit banyak Lecca mengerti kenapa Athena menyembunyikan _Sanctuary_, dan para Saintnya yang berharga.

Lecca menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan gelengan itu Lecca?" tanya Seth tidak mengerti.

"Yah disana itu seperti yang diberitakan hanya ada kuil-kuil kuno dan tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Lecca

"Apa!?" ujar Seth "Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa disana kenapa Kau baru pulang sekarang? Tujuh hari" dari nadanya Seth sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Lecca "Dan Aku juga nyaris mati ketakutan karena Kau juga sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar" tambah Seth

"Maaf" ucap Lecca

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu, aku perlu penjelasan" kata Seth, melipat tangannya, dan memandang Lecca serius. Lecca menghela nafas Ia sudah tahu bakal jadi seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku akan jelaskan" kata Lecca tenang

Lalu Lecca menceritakan, yang pasti bukan kejadian sebenarnya, tetapi ia menjelaskan kalau hari itu juga ia sudah turun dari wilayah atas dari kompleks kuil Athena, tapi karena dia rasa bahannya hanya sedikit dia mencoba mencari data ke tempat lain yang masih berhubungan dengan legenda dan mitologi Saint tersebut, Lecca juga bercerita karena kecerobohannya, kamera digital yang dibawanya hilang dicuri orang, saat ia sedang lengah. Pastinya Seth tidak mungkin tidak percaya dengan cerita Lecca.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" kata Seth masih memandang tajam Lecca, selama Lecca berbicara Ia tidak berkedip memandang Lecca dengan pandangan tajam. Kau akan tahu seseorang berbohong atau tidak saat Kau memandang matanya ketika Ia berbicara, Seth tidak menemukan tanda-tanda itu pada Lecca saat Lecca berbicara, tapi sepertinya Lecca menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ya, jadinya aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, gambar pun tidak" jelas Lecca

Seth menghela nafas panjang "Yah sudah yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali, lain kali jangan berbuat seenaknya Lecca" kata Seth, ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Lecca, entah kenapa dia tak bisa marah pada Lecca, Lecca pun tersenyum "Kalau begitu aku akan mulai dari awal"

"Mulai dari awal apa maksudmu"

"Yah, aku kan sudah kehilangan data dan gambar, mau tak mau aku harus memulainya dari awal"

Seth tersenyum nakal "Ah, kau tak usah membingungkan soal data tempat itu, aku punya koneksi"

"Maksudmu kau akan mengurus perijinan aku untuk naik ke daerah itu?"

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal sinting itu sekali lagi Lecca"

Lecca tertawa

"Maksudku, aku akan menolongmu mengambil data dan sedikit gambar daerah kuil Athena, untuk keperluan tesismu itu Lecca" jelas Seth

"Wah, aku merasa tertolong sekali" ucap Lecca senang

"Dasar, enak sekali kau sudah membuat keributan, udah gitu aku tolong lagi, pokoknya kau harus membayarnya saat aku pergi ke Jepang nanti" kata Seth mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya..iya deh, nanti kalau kau berkunjung ke Jepang akan kukabulkan apapun maumu" balas Lecca "Lalu Seth, bagaimana tentang penelitianmu tentang _Sanctuary_, dengan begini semua teorimu runtuh dan tak terpakai kan?"

"Yah kalau dibilang kecewa pastinyalah aku kecewa, apalagi aku yakin kalau manuskrip itu asli, dan peta itu sangat cocok, tapi ada kekurangannya sih, tak cukup kuat kalau kecocokan itu ada hanya pada _guide_ _book_ _tour_, dan buku yang ditulis profesor sinting itu" Seth terdiam sejenak, dan memandang Lecca "Jujur saja aku sangat mengharapkan data darimu Lecca, tapi hasilnya pun nihil, meski aku belum percaya dengan ceritamu 100% Lecca" lanjut Seth

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Lecca

"Apa boleh buat, prinsip tetap prinsip sepertimu aku tak akan percaya kalau belum lihat sendiri, aku ini agak keras kepala" jawab Seth

"Aku tidak protes, kalau aku jadi kau juga tak akan percaya begitu saja, lalu kenapa kau tidak mecoba saja pergi daerah itu" tantang Lecca

"Aku ini tidak sinting sepertimu Lecca" cela Seth "Mencari kebenaran di balik mitos atau legenda sudah seperti kewajiban bagiku, tapi..." kata-kata Seth terputus

"Ya...tapi apa Seth?" tanya Lecca

"Tapi, terkadang suatu mitos dan legenda itu dibuat, untuk melindungi kenyataan sebenarnya, atau melindungi sesuatu supaya tidak dirusak oleh tangan manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab, bahkan kadang kenyataan yang sangat menyedihkan" jawab Seth.

Wajah Lecca berubah sedih, Seth benar mitos dan legenda memang dibuat untuk menutupi kenyataan dan cerita yang sebenarnya bahkan untuk melindungi sesuatu, seperti yang Athena lakukan, sampai membuat yang dilindunginya tersakiti, keberadaan mereka sama dengan ketiadaan tidakkah itu menyedihkan, ada tapi dianggap tidak ada. Seth memandang perubahan wajah Lecca, ia masih merasa suatu disembunyikan Lecca.

"Dan dengan ini, aku resmi menutup pencarian ku tentang _Sanctuary_ dan Gold Saint, kesimpulannya seperti banyak dalam literatur yang aku baca mereka tidak lebih hanya sekedar mitos dan legenda dalam sebuah buku saja" kata Seth

"Ya itu benar Seth" Lecca membenarkan, ia tertunduk dan berpikir lebih baik begini, wajah Saga ,Milo dan Aiolia berenang-renang dalam kepalanya. Airmata Lecca kembali menumpuk di pelupuknya, ia buru-buru menahannya, sebelum air itu benar jatuh.

"Baiklah Seth, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu" kata Lecca sambil meraih ranselnya dan menyampirkannya lagi di bahunya.

"Lalu apa kau masih membutuhkan literatur yang kuberikan padamu?" tanya Seth

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak dengan buku Profesor Shion itu, sampai semua data lengkap sepertinya aku akan merepotkanmu Seth, mungkin empat atau lima hari kedepan" jawab Lecca.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu sampai semuanya selesai" balas Seth

"Terima kasih Seth" Lecca pun kembali ke kamarnya ia terduduk di tepi tempat tidur, rupanya malam sudah turun, sama seperti malam sebelumnya langit yang sama yang ia lihat di istana Gemini, tampak cerah dan bertabur bintang. "Apa Saga juga sedang melihat ini semua?" pikir Lecca, baru beberapa jam saja ia sudah merindukan Saga. Sedang apa dia, apa dia kembali bersedih, atau bahkan lebih sedih, sendirian, apa dia kesepian. Pikiran itu berputar di kepala Lecca.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 1****3**** : Rememberance**

Sementara itu di saat yang sama di _Sanctuary_, Saga terduduk di salah satu tangga batu di halaman istana Gemini, ia memegangi kamera digital milik Lecca yang tertinggal, ia menyalakan, di dalamnya ada banyak gambar Lecca, dia selalu tersenyum dalam gambar tak bergerak itu, Saga ikut tersenyum melihatnya, pasti Lecca sekarang sudah melupakannya, Aiolia memang orang yang sangat fleksibel dan pengertian, tapi apa ia juga akan menjadi gila seperti dirinya, tidak menghapus ingatan Lecca.

"Rupanya kau disini, Saga" tegur seseorang

Saga menoleh ternyata Aiolia, dia pun duduk di samping Saga

"Langitnya indah" kata Aiolia

Saga tertawa kecil, kata-kata ini juga yang di dengar olehnya dari Lecca kemarin malam, setiap detiknya dia selalu saja diingatkan oleh semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Lecca, mulai dari ia menemukan kamera digital ini, perban bekas membalut luka Lecca, hingga kata-kata yang sama seperti yang di ucapkan gadis itu.

"Aiolia.." panggil Saga

"Ya" balas Aiolia

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mau mengantar Lecca, pasti dia sekarang sudah melupakan aku" kata Saga, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kamera digital yang di pegangnya

Aiolia tertawa "Mungkin saat ini dia sedang memandang ke langit yang sama seperti yang kita lihat sekarang, dan mengingat kau...Saga" balas Aiolia

Saga memandang Aiolia heran, "Maksudmu?" tanya Saga

"Aku tidak menghapus ingatannya, kubiarkan saja apa adanya" jawab Aiolia

Kening saga berkerut "Tidak sama sekali" kata Saga, mencoba menyakinkan kalau kata-kata yang di dengarnya dari Aiolia, tidak salah.

"Ya, aku tidak menghapusnya, Saga" tegas Aiolia

Saga menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pilar besar yang ada di sampingnya, entah kenapa Ia merasa baru saja mendapat udara yang sangat segar, hatinya sedikit menggembung saking senang-nya.

"Apa itu cukup Saga?" tanya Aiolia

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih Aiolia" balas Saga

"Kupikir masih ada harapan, jika rasa itu masih berkembang"

"Harapan?"

"Bertemu dengan Lecca lagi, Saga"

Saga terdiam, dia memandang lagi foto, dalam kamera itu dan tersenyum lagi

"Boleh kulihat?" pinta Aiolia

Saga menyorongkan kamera itu pada Aiolia, Aiolia melihat isinya sama reaksinya seperti Saga, Aiolia tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"Dia terlihat bahagia ya" kata Aiolia

"Ya, tapi senyum itu telah Aku hilangkan, Aku telah membuatnya menangis" ucap Saga

Aiolia melirik Saga "Jadi kau tahu, kejadian waktu itu?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak bodoh Aiolia, jujur saja apa aku bisa membahagiakan dia dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum, seperti di dalam kamera itu"

Aiolia diam, ia mengetahui walaupun Lecca itu menangis, karena Saga tapi seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum juga Sagalah orangnya, cuma dia yang bisa membuat Lecca bahagia, sebab gadis itu tidak memilih dirinya ataupun Milo, tapi Lecca memilih Saga.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya" kata Aiolia memandang Saga

"Tapi, aku ini hanya seorang pengecut, yang tidak bisa membuang apa pun demi Lecca, aku takut akan peraturan yang mengikatku, Milo benar aku memang pecundang"

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa soal ini Saga, tak mudah keluar dari sini, seperti katamu tak mungkin kita membuang Athena"

Saga menghela nafas dan kembali memandang langit

" Kau tahu Saga...kenapa aku tidak menghapus ingatan Lecca?" tanya Aiolia

"Kau juga…." jawab Saga

" Tidak, bukan itu" potong Aiolia sebelum Saga menlanjutkan bicaranya.

"Lalu"

"Aku hanya ingin dia mengingat aku selamanya" kata Aiolia, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengembalikan kamera digital ke Saga.

"Aku kembali" lalu Aiolia kembali ke istananya

Sepeninggal Aiolia, kepala Saga dipenuhi oleh kenangan selama Lecca ada disini, dia mematikan kamera digital itu.

"Lecca apa kau bisa menungguku, aku pasti kembali kepadamu, tapi aku yang pengecut ini, apa pantas meminta cinta itu padamu, apa cintamu itu bisa menunggu Lecca?" gumam Saga

"Semoga kau bisa...Lecca" lanjutnya, airmata bergulir di pipi Saga.

Hati-nya dipenuhi kehangatan tapi entah kenapa airmatanya tidak mau berhenti.

Kenangan akan Lecca memenuhi kepala Saga.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1****4**** : The Attack**

Satu tahun kemudian, Jepang, musim semi.

"Berdasarkan fakta yang ada di lapangan daerah yang terlingkari disini, ditutup karena alasan keamanan, bukti dari penutupan daerah ini bisa dilihat dari petikan surat kabar yang akan Saya tunjukkan ini" Lecca mengganti slidenya dengan guntingan surat kabar.

"Kecelakaan, karena runtuhnya bangunan yang ada di wilayah atas, sampai memakan banyak korban, dua bulan setelah itu wilayah ini resmi di tutup untuk umum"

"Kesimpulannya, dalam tesis ini adalah kalau _Sanctuary_ tidak ada dan Saint ataupun Gold Saint hanyalah, mitologi dan legenda yang menjadi bagian dari mitologi para dewa dan dewi Yunani kuno, sekian" kata Lecca,akhirnya.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari para penguji. Lecca membungkukkan badannya "Terima kasih" ucapnya

Hari ini Lecca menjalani sidang tesisnya, setelah kemarin menjalani berbagai macam ujian pendahuluan, susah payah Dia mengumpulkan data yang super minim tentang _Sanctuary_ dan juga Gold Saint akhirnya Lecca berhasil menyelesaikan tesisnya, meski kata Profesor Nathan tesisnya masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, tapi Profesor Nathan sangat puas karena ini tema yang sangat langka.

"Selamat!" ujar Profesor Nathan sambil menepuk punggung Lecca, dan menjabat tangannya

'Tanpa bantuan Anda, Aku juga tidak mungkin berada disini" balas Lecca, Profesor Nathan tertawa keras, Ia terlihat bangga sekali. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan para penguji Lecca segera keluar dari ruangan.

Begitu Lecca membuka pintu, sebuah buket bunga yang besar menghalangi pintu

"Selamat ya" ucap seseorang di balik buket bunga itu, dan menurunkan buket itu

"Se..Seth!" ujar Lecca, Ia terkejut hampir saja Dia salah mengenali, karena wajah Seth dan Saga sangat mirip, hanya saja begitu melihat rambut hitam dan mata kelabu serta kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Seth membuat Lecca sadar itu bukan Saga.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Lecca menerima buket bunga itu, Seth mencium pipi Lecca kiri dan kanan.

"Sejak tadi" jawab Seth

"Maksudku sejak kapan kau ada di Jepang?"

"Ah, sejak dua hari yang lalu, begitu Profesor Nathan bilang kau akan segera disidang, aku langsung terbang kemari"

"Oh, jadi kau mau mengejekku begitu?"

"Yah, sebagian memang aku sangat ingin melakukannya, melihatmu berkeringat dingin, karena merasa terpojok oleh pertanyaan para penguji, dan kegugupanmu ketika presentasi" kata Seth terkekeh senang. "Selain itu aku juga mau menagih janjimu Lecca" lanjutnya

"Janji?"

"Antarkan aku keliling Jepang!" ujar Seth,

"Ah, ternyata ini harga yang harus kubayar untuk bantuanmu"

Seth mengangguk senang

"Ternyata ada pamrihnya" kata Lecca, Seth tertawa "Baiklah kalau begitu kita im..." tiba-tiba saja Lecca terhuyung, pandangan di sekelilingnya seperti berputar-putar, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya, Seth dengan sigap menangkap Lecca, semua dokumen dan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangan Lecca berhamburan..

"Lecca, kau tidak apa-apa?!" kata Seth terdengar panik, dan mendudukan Lecca di bangku panjang di depan ruang sidang, Lecca masih memegang kepalanya,sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan ia tidak mempedulikan Seth yang terus memanggil namanya, yang Lecca rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang sangat amat, kesadarannya seperti ditarik menjauh, seseorang memanggilnya... siapa?

Sethkah? Tidak itu bukan suara Seth, suara itu begitu Lecca kenal dan sangat Lecca rindukan...Saga..kau kah itu?

"Tidak tuhan tolong sedikit lagi…..hanya sedikit lagi" batin Lecca di sela-sela kesakitannya. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

Sementara itu di _Sanctuary_ pada saat yang bersamaan

"Aduh!" seru Saga

"Kenapa?" tanya Aphrodite

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Saga, lalu memasukkan jarinya ke mulutnya

"Hati-hati meski kecil duri mawar juga bisa beracun, tapi tumben sekali kau tiba-tiba datang kemari dan meminta bunga ini, untuk apa?" kata Aphrodite, sambil memotong mawar dan memberikannya pada Saga

"Hanya ingin mencoba menghias istana, supaya tidak terlalu suram" jawab Saga asal, Ia memperhatikan mawar yang berwarna ungu

"Nah maka itu aku bilang tumben, apa semua sudah cukup?"

"Yah, terimakasih Aphrodite" ucap Saga lalu ia membawa mawar itu ke istananya, dan menaruhnya dalam sebuah vas berisi air, ingatannya terbang pada saat Lecca masih disini, ia memejamkan matanya, dalam kenangannya Lecca terasa sangat hidup.

"Kau kan punya taman bunga di sana kenapa tidak sekali-kali menghias istanamu biar terlihat lebih segar" kata Lecca

"Ah, merepotkan" balas Saga

"Semua yang enak pasti merepotkan kau saja yang malas" lalu Lecca pergi kemudian beberapa saat kembali dengan beberapa bunga Croissant yang tumbuh di taman bunga milik Saga, lalu ia meletakkannya di vas bunga berisi air.

"Paling tidak ada yang enak dipandang" ujar Lecca, sambil memandangi bunga itu

"Wah, bagus sekali" puji Aiolia yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Benarkan?" kata Lecca sambil tersenyum, memandang Saga

Saga membuka matanya, ia tersenyum sendiri, setelah Lecca pergi cuma ini yang dia punya kenangannya bersama gadis itu, walau menyedihkan mengetahui kalau Lecca tidak ada disini tapi Saga senang, dia masih memiliki kenangan itu. Dan Saga juga berharap kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Lecca sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba saga memegangi dadanya rasa sakit tiba-tiba datang begitu saja, dan rasa cemas yang tidak tahu asalnya dari mana datang menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, Saga tidak mengerti tapi dalam kepalanya kini terbayang terus wajah Lecca.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 1****5**** : Waiting For Someone**

"Apa? Kanker otak" kata Seth tak percaya, saat Ibu Lecca memberitahu penyakit Lecca.

"Ia sudah menderita kanker otak dalam waktu yang cukup lama, jauh sebelum Ia pergi ke Yunani untuk menyelesaikan tesisnya, saya sudah mengusahakan pengobatan untuk Lecca, tapi hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan sebaliknya malah menganggu aktivitas Lecca, maka itu Lecca memutuskan untuk tidak menjalani pengobatan itu, dan memilih menjalani hidup seperti dia tidak sakit saja, dengan segera menyelesaikan tesisnya sebelum waktunya tiba, dan karena itu pun ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya di depan orang lain, dan tidak mau dikasihani, dia itu memang keras kepala" jelas Ibu Lecca

"Apa serangan seperti tadi sering terjadi?" tanya Seth cemas

"Tidak sering, tapi pasti terjadi, makanya aku khawatir sekali saat ia pergi ke Yunani sendirian, dia selalu membawa obat pengurang rasa sakit...'obat penghilang dewa kematian dalam sekejap' itu yang dikatakan Lecca" jawab Ibu Lecca

Seth mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedikit marah atas sikap Lecca yang menyembunyikan penyakit seberbahaya ini "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" ucap Seth menyesal.

"Tidak apa nak, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, seharusnya akulah yang patut disalahkan karena tidak bisa bersikap tegas terhadap anak itu, tapi...sejak pulang dari Yunani, dia sangat berubah" kata ibu Lecca

"Berubah?" tanya Seth tak mengerti

"Ya, tiba-tiba saja dia mau menjalani kembali pengobatan yang dia tinggalkan waktu itu, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu"

Seth terdiam, ia juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Ibu Lecca mengenai perubahan sikap Lecca, tapi intuisi Seth mengatakan kalau ini ada hubungnnya dengan menghilangnya Lecca selama tujuh hari itu, karena setelah pulang itu Lecca jadi tidak banyak bicara seakan memikirkan sesuatu, dan wajahnya tidak ceria seperti waktu ia pertama kali datang entah apa yang membuat Lecca seperti itu. Tapi, Seth yakin ini bukan karena penyakitnya, dari cerita ibunya dan sifat Lecca, Lecca bukanlah orang yang cengeng soal penyakitnya.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi dalam rentang waktu tujuh hari selama Lecca menghilang" pikir Seth.

"Nyonya, silakan masuk dokter menunggu anda" kata suster yang datang

Ibu Lecca memandang Seth yang sedang asik dengan lamunannya sendiri, ia menepuk bahu anak muda itu, Seth tersontak kaget

"Maaf nak, menganggumu" kata ibu Lecca, Seth memperhatikan betapa Lecca sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Tidak, ada apa?" tanya Seth sambil tersenyum

"Bisa kau tolong aku" pinta ibu Lecca

Seth mengangguk "Ikutlah bersamaku nak"

Tanpa banyak bertanya Seth mengikuti Ibu Lecca menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dan menuju kesuatu ruangan, di dalamnya seorang dokter sudah menunggunya, dokter itu meletakkan, kertas yang sedang dibacanya dan tersenyum menyambut Ibu Lecca, dan menjabat tangan Seth kemudian mempersilakkan mereka duduk.

Dokter itu memandangi Ibu Lecca, seakan enggan menyampaikan apa yang ada di kepalanya, Ibu Lecca tersenyum "Shou, jangan memandangku seperti itu, jelaskan saja bagaimana hasilnya" ucap Ibu Lecca

Dokter Shou menghela nafas. "Sasha, sebenarnya aku sangat berat menyampaikan hal ini, tapi bagaimanpun aku harus menyampaikannya" dokter itu memperlihatkan hasil scanning kepala Lecca "Sel kanker itu sudah menyebar luas, ini karena berhentinya pengobatan waktu itu yang memberi kesempatan pada sel kanker ini berkembang,obat yang selalu di minum Lecca selama pengobatannya berhenti sama sekali tidak menghancurkan sel kanker itu sendiri, hanya mengurangi rasa sakit jika sewaktu-waktu serangan itu datang. Dengan berat hati Sasha, saat ini semua pengobatan yang dilakukan sudah percuma" jelas dokter Shou

"Tapi pasti ada cara lain untuk, mengobatinya dok" celetuk Seth

"Tidak, tapi hanya memanjangkan sedikit umur Lecca, bagaimanapun sel kanker itu sudah tidak bisa di obati" jawab dokter Shou, kembali memandang Ibu Lecca, yang terlihat sangat tenang.

"Shou, kalau pengobatan itu bisa memanjangkan sedikit umur Lecca, aku mohon tolong lakukan itu" kata Ibu Lecca

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini Sasha? Tapi kalau itu adalah keinginanmu, aku akan lakukan sebaik-baiknya sampai akhir" balas dokter Shou

Seth memandang heran Ibu Lecca, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih atau menangis setidaknya, mengetahui Lecca seperti itu, apakah dia setegar itu?

"Kenapa anda melakukan itu?"tanya Seth ketika sudah ada di luar ruangan

"Apa maksudmu nak?" tanya Ibu Lecca

"Mengenai perpanjangan waktu, yang anda ingin dokter melakukannya"

"Itu karena..." kata-kata ibu Lecca terputus

"Karena apa?" desak Seth

Ibu lecca memandang Seth lekat-lekat

"Karena aku merasa kalau Lecca sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, maka itu aku merasa harus memperpanjang waktu Lecca meski hanya sedetik sampai orang itu datang" ucap Ibu Lecca tertunduk

"Siapa orang itu!" ujar Seth

Ibu lecca menggelengkan kepalanya "Entahlah nak, tapi aku yakin pada saatnya nanti kita mengetahuinya...meski semua sudah terlambat" ucap Ibu Lecca lirih, lalu ia berpamitan pada Seth untuk mengurus administrasi rumah sakit.

Seth menuju kamar perawatan, ia menemukan Lecca terbaring lemah, matanya masih terpejam, rupanya dokter memberinya obat penenang, Seth duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Lecca, memandangi wajahnya.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu Lecca? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi?" tanya Seth dalam hati, ia menggenggam tangan Lecca, tiba-tiba saja Lecca mencengkeram erat tangan Seth, Lecca mengigau dan memanggil nama seseorang: 'SAGA'

Dalam igaunya Lecca terus memanggil nama orang itu, bahkan Lecca menangis walaupun matanya tertutup, Seth mencoba menyadarkan Lecca, dengan menepuk pipinya. Lecca pun membuka matanya "Saga" ucapnya, Ia melihatnya, mata hijau yang teduh, senyum itu, rambut biru sebiru langit, jubah emas yang berkilauan meski samar tapi Lecca melihatnya, tapi perlahan pandangan Lecca menjadi jelas, ternyata itu bukan Saga "Seth" ucap Lecca

Seth membelai kepala Lecca lembut "Katakan padaku siapa Saga?" tanya Seth serius

Lecca memalingkan wajahnya "Tidak bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Lecca

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi, selama tujuh hari itu?" tanya Seth lagi.

"Kau sudah tahu ceritanya Seth" balas Lecca

"Itu bukan cerita yang sebenarnya!" tukas Seth

Lecca memandang Seth, Seth balik memandang Lecca tajam

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya" ucap Seth tegas

Lecca masih memandang Seth, Dia berpikir haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang dialaminya selama tujuh hari itu, tentang _Sanctuary_, tentang siapa sebenarnya Shion itu, tentang Aiolia, tentang Milo dan tentang orang yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Seth, tentang Saga, haruskah, bukankah Lecca sudah berjanji untuk menyembunyikan rahasia ini? Tapi disisi lain Lecca ingin sekali menceritakannya dia ingin minta tolong pada Seth agar mengantarnya kembali ke _Sanctuary_, untuk kembali bertemu dengan Saga, yang terakhir kalinya, karena Lecca tahu waktunya di dunia ini tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi apa itu semua bisa terjadi? Lecca menghela nafas, tidak, dia tidak bisa memberitahu Seth tentang ini semua.

"Apa kau tak bisa memercayaiku Lecca, sampai kau susah sekali mengatakannya padaku" kata Seth

"Ma..maaf Seth bukannya tidak percaya, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa, karena aku hanya akan menyusahkannya dengan keegoisanku ini" balas Lecca, memandang langit-langit kamar ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Saga.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu Lecca, mempertemukan dengan Saga" ucap Seth "Tapi bagaimana Aku bisa menolongmu jika Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku Lecca" lanjut Seth wajahnya terlihat sedih "Katakan padaku Lecca" desak Seth, tapi Lecca masih terdiam mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Merasa percuma menunggu Lecca membuka mulutnya Seth bangun dari duduknya dan berbalik, tapi Lecca menangkap tangannya.

"Seth, Kau marah padaku?" tanya Lecca

"Sedikit, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu Lecca, tapi berjuanglah untuk cintamu walaupun semuanya terlihat tidak mungkin" jawab Seth, membelai kepala Lecca lagi, dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Seth kembali duduk di bangku panjang di luar ruangan perawatan, dia membenamkan wajahnya ke tangannya, berpikir siapa Saga itu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama tujuh hari itu dengan Lecca, dugaannya benar Lecca menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan Seth cukup yakin kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan wilayah atas di kompleks kuil Athena, ada hubungannya dengan _Sanctuary_.

"Mungkinkah Sanctuary itu ada? Dan Gold Saint itu adalah Saga?" pikir Seth, hipotesis ini sama sekali tidak nol bukan yang harus Seth lakukan hanya tinggal membuktikannya.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 1****6**** : Back To Sanctuary**

"Seth tidak bisakah kematian itu menunggu?" Seth mengingat kata-kata Lecca beberapa hari yang lalu saat itu Lecca kembali mendapat serangan. Rasa sakit yang dialami Lecca bahkan bertambah lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya, akibat serangan ini Lecca pun sampai kejang, Ia tidak menangis, Ia hanya meringis dan menggengam erat tangan Seth.

Malam itu Ia menunggui Lecca seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya sore tadi Lecca juga mendapat serangan lagi, akibat serangan terakhir ini Lecca mengalami koma, Seth juga ingat pembicaraan dokter Shou dengan Ibu Lecca, dokter Shou memberitahu kalau serangan makin sering terjadi Lecca bisa mati karena pecahnya pembuluh darah yang ada di otak, beruntung Lecca hanya mengalami koma, waktu Lecca semakin sempit, Ia memandangi wajah Lecca, wajahnya semakin tirus dan pucat.

Seth berpikir kesimpulannya itu tidak salah, Seth memiliki keyakinan kalau Sanctuary, dan Saga itu ada, tapi yang Seth heran selama satu tahun Lecca sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang Saga, dan yang membuat kesal laki-laki yang di cintai Lecca itu, sama sekali tidak mencoba menemui Lecca, apa karena ia seorang yang tidak biasa, huh! Omong kosong, pikir Seth, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Memang tidak ada cara lain selain kembali ke wilayah atas itu" gumam Seth, lalu seseorang menepuk bahunya, Seth menoleh ternyata Ibu Lecca

"Nyonya Sasha, kebetulan sekali ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda" kata Seth.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar ruangan "Ada apa nak?" tanya Ibu Lecca

"Aku akan kembali ke Yunani besok" kata Seth

"Apa ada seseuatu yang harus kau kerjakan disana?" tanya Ibu Lecca sepertinya enggan kalau Seth pergi dari sisi Lecca

"Tidak, aku hanya harus memastikan sesuatu di Yunani, aku pasti akan segera kembali, dan aku berjanji akan membawa orang yang sangat ditunggu Lecca" kata Seth

Mata ibu Lecca terbelalak tak percaya "Su..sungguh..Seth orang yang bernama Saga itu?" kata ibu Lecca matanya berkaca-kaca, Seth terperanjat,

"Anda mengetahi nama itu?" tanya Seth

Ibu Lecca tertunduk, kini untuk yang pertama kalinya Seth melihat ibu yang begitu tegar itu meneteskan airmatanya

"Syukukurlah Seth kalau kau bisa membawanya kemari, aku sudah putus asa, harus bagaimana lagi, Lecca tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa tentang lelaki itu, meski aku memaksanya, dia hanya menyimpannya sendiri, meski sangat ingin bertemu, kata Lecca ia akan menyulitkannya jika ia memaksa Saga untuk menemuinya. Setiap hari Lecca selalu memanggil nama lelaki itu, sambil menangis dalam tidurnya, semakin hari waktu Lecca semakin sempit Seth, aku takut dia tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya" kata ibu Lecca butir-butir airmata menghiasi pipinya. Ia jatuh terduduk di bangku pnjang di belakangnya.

Seth berjongkok di depan Ibu Lecca "Aku pasti akan membawa Saga kemari, apapun taruhannya, Aku pasti membawanya kemari" ucap Seth, membesarkan hati Ibu Lecca

"Terima kasih nak" ucap Ibu Lecca sambil memeluk Seth

Seth pun kembali keruang perawatan,mata Lecca terpejam, nafasnya berhembus pelan dan teratur.

"Lecca, aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku" bisik Seth di telinga Lecca "aku akan pergi kembali ke _Sanctuary_, dan aku akan membawa Saga orang yang sangat ingin kau temui, apapun taruhannya Lecca, meski aku harus menyeretnya, kau dengar Lecca, aku akan membawa Saga kemari jadi kumohon bertahanlah beberapa hari lagi, sambut dia dengan senyummu"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Ibu Lecca, Seth kembali ke penginapan, membereskan bajunya untuk keberangkatannya besok, waktu yang diberikan Lecca pada Seth tidaklah lama, maka itu tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai.

"Saga, aku pasti akan menyeretmu demi Lecca yang sedang bertarung dengan kematiannya!" kata Seth dalam hati.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 1****7**** : Dream Of Death**

Sementara itu di _Sanctuary_, suasana di daerah itu sama seperti biasanya sunyi dan suram, tapi malam itu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aiolia" tegur Milo, yang sengaja turun ke istana Leo.

"Lho, belum tidur adik kecil?" goda Aiolia

Milo menghela nafas "Aku lagi malas meladenimu kakek tua" balas Milo

"Kenapa kau turun kemari?" tanya Aiolia

"Entah, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja untuk melepaskan kecemasanku yang tidak jelas ini"

"Kecemasan yang tidak jelas"

"Jangan menutupinya, aku yakin kau juga merasakannya"

Aiolia melirik Milo, ia tersenyum "Ketahuan ya"

"Pastinya lah, dasar bodoh, kalau soal 'dia', kau tidak bakal bisa menutupinya, sebab semua terlihat jelas...apa yang terasa dalam hatimu "

"Kata dia, lebih baik begitu daripada kau harus menyimpannya" balas Aiolia

"Apa kau juga merasakannya Aiolia?" tanya Milo

Aiolia terdiam dan tidak menjawab

"Semoga ini semua hanya perasaan kita saja, dan semoga dia baik-baik saja" kata Milo

"Ya...semoga" balas Aiolia singkat

Milo menghela nafas panjang, dan meninggalkan Aiolia, "Milo" Tegur Aiolia membuat Milo menghentikan langkahnya "Arah istanamu kesini bukan kesana" lanjut Aiolia sembari menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Milo berjalan.

"Siapa bilang aku mau kembali ke istanaku" kata Milo, kembali berjalan. Aiolia memerhatikan Milo, dia tahu Milo hendak kemana, pasti Saint Scorpio itu mau ke istana Gemini. Tanpa banyak bicara Aiolia mengekori Milo.

"Saga..Saga" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, Saga saat ini ada di taman bunga yang luas, langit begitu gelap, hanya ada bulan yang berwarna kemerahan yang terlihat begitu dekat sekali, dan membuat Saga merasa sesak dengan melihatnya, seakan bulan itu akan membawa semua dari dirinya. Saga melihat ke sekeliling, taman itu bukan miliknya, kenapa tumbuhan dan bunga yang tumbuh di taman itu semuanya hitam, taman itu lebih mirip pemakaman daripada taman bunga, suram sekali, dan di tengah taman itu berdiri pohon oak besar yang sudah mati, dan seseorang berdiri di bawahnya,dan memanggil dirinya, Saga menghampiri orang tersebut,ternyata seorang wanita Ia berdiri membelakanginya, Saga memegang bahunya dan membalik wanita itu, bukan main terkejutnya Saga wajah itu...LECCA! Saga mundur selangkah, wajah Lecca terlihat sedih, sekaligus marah, dia menangis, tapi bukan air mata yang keluar dari matanya, tetapi darah.

"Le..Lecca" kata Saga tergagap

"Tolong aku Saga" ucap Lecca, tangannya mencoba meraih Saga "Tolong aku!" pinta Lecca, Saga mencoba meraih tangan Lecca tapi sebuah sabit menghalanginya dan membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya" kata pemilik sabit itu, mata Saga mengikuti sabit itu yang berakhir pada pemiliknya, rambut hitam legam, mata indah berwarna dark blue.

"Hades!" ujar Saga terbelalak, Hades, dewa orang mati

Hades tersenyum "Saga, gadis ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi penghuni _underworld_, jiwanya sudah ada di tanganku akan kuambil kapan saja aku mau, dan dia akan mekar seperti bunga mawar merah yang indah, di taman _underworld_" ucap Hades dingin

"Ja..jangan, lepaskan dia"

Hades tertawa "Kematian tidak bisa menunggu Saga" Hades mengayunkan sabit besarnya, langsung telak mengenai leher Lecca, kepala Lecca terlepas dari badannya, dalam gerakan lambat Saga melihat kepala itu terlempar ke udara dan mendarat tepat di kakinya, Hades tertawa keras

"tidaaaaaaaaakkkkk!" jerit Saga

Saga langsung membuka matanya di depannya ada Milo, berusaha menahan Saga dengan memegang bahunya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Milo, melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Saga.

Saga terduduk, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi" ucapnya, sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, Saga membenamkan wajahnya ke tangannya, sudah berkali-kali dia memimpikan ini mimpi yang sama, Hades membawa Lecca, apakah ini suatu pertanda dan peringatan untuk Saga tentang Lecca, dan wajah itu..wajah Lecca, terlihat sedih dan marah apakah dia marah pada Saga yang pengecut ini, selama setahun ini dia hanya asyik dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Lecca tanpa berusaha untuk memahami perasaan Lecca atau menemui gadis itu.

"Apakah Hades?" tanya Milo

Saga terbelalak melihat Milo "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Saga

Milo bangun dan mengambil handuk basah lalu menyerahkannya pada Saga.

"Sebab, aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama" jawab Milo, dengan wajah sedih

"Lecca seperti ingin lepas dari Hades, dia berkali-kali minta tolong padaku" kata Milo "tapi," Milo melihat kedua tangannya "Meskipun bisa diraih dengan tangan, tapi aku...aku tidak bisa meraihnya"

Pintu kamar Saga terbuka dan Aiolia masuk memandangi Saga dan Milo

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Lecca, katakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Athena, dia pasti mengijinkan dirimu pergi dari sini"ucap Aiolia

"Tidak, kita punya urusan yang lebih besar dari ini" tegas Saga keras kepala

"Ini bukan urursan yang kecil Saga!" ujar Aiolia "Sampai kapan kau terus mau mengelak, jangan keras kepala"

"Dia itu bukan keras kepala tapi keras hati, kau tahu suatu saat kau akan hancur oleh kekerasan hatimu itu, dasar bodoh!" maki Milo, usai mengatakan itu Milo langsung meninggalkan Saga, Milo terlihat sangat kesal dengan kekerasan hati Saint Gemini yang satu ini.

"Milo benar, jangan terlalu keras dengan dirimu sendiri, kurasa Athena juga mau mengerti" ucap Aiolia, memegang bahu Saga, dan meninggalkannya.

"Oh, Saga" kata Aiolia begitu sampai di depan pintu "Hades juga datang kepadaku" ucapnya, lalu ia menutup pintu kamar Saga.

Saga masih menatap pintu tempat Aiolia keluar, mimpi tadi seakan begitu nyata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Lecca? Saga ingin mengetahuinya. Tetapi, kepatuhannya terhadap hukum _Sanctuary_ membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lecca…Maafkan aku…" ucap Saga.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 1****8**** : Enter The Sanctuary...Again!**

Sesampai di Yunani, Seth tidak membuang waktu lagi dia langsung mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan pagi-pagi sekali Seth terbangun dan langsung menuju kompleks kuil Athena, kali ini dia tidak perlu menyamar jadi turis lagi, dia langsung berangkat sendirian sebab waktu untuknya semakin sempit saja, setiap detik baginya sangat berharga, karena setiap helaan nafas Lecca adalah perjuangan, untuk tetap hidup.

Seth sampai di tangga masuk wilayah atas, tanpa berpikir panjang Seth langsung menaikinya, dan setelah beberapa saat dia tiba di sebuah _coloseum_, Dia terpesona sekali dengan _coloseum_ itu dan memandang ke sekeliling, pandangannya berhenti, pada dua pilar yang mengapit tangga naik yang terletak diseberang tempat ia berdiri. Seth pun menyeberangi _coloseum_ itu, tapi baru sampai tengah Dia dihadang oleh empat orang penjaga berpakai perang lengkap dengan busur panah, tombak dan perisai.

"Penyusup!" teriak salah seorang penjaga

"Mau apa Kau kemari?" tanya penjaga lainnya

"Tentu saja untuk mati, semua yang memasuki daerah ini, pasti mati" kekeh penjaga yang bertubuh paling besar.

Seth ternganga, dia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, sejenak dia seperti orang bodoh, terbengong dan melirik kiri dan kanan dia mencari apa mungkin ada orang disini yang sedang syuting film bersetting yunani kuno.

"Hai! Penyusup apa kau siap mati!" seru penjanga berhidung pesek, membuyarkan keterkaguman Seth. Tanpa rasa takut Seth memandang keempat penjaga itu, memerhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Penyusup kalian bilang memangnya aku menyusup kemana?" tanya Seth

"Wilayah ini adalah _Sanctuary_ wilayah terlarang bagi manusia untuk memasukinya" kata penjaga bertubuh ceking.

Seth mengepalkan tangannya, di sisi lain dia sangat gembira karena hipotesisnya benar kalau ternyata _Sanctuary_ memang ada, tapi di lain sisi dia sangat kecewa dengan Lecca yang menyembunyikannya. Seth menghela nafas panjang, dia menepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seth kau harus fokus, kau tak punya banyak waktu lagi!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Teori Seth tentang hilangnya Lecca selama tujuh hari itu ternyata benar, sekarang yang perlu dilakukan Seth hanya menarik Saga turun dari _Sanctuary_ ini.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari Saga!" tukas Seth

"Huh! Berani sekali Kau manusia rendah mencari Tuan Saga orang yang paling dihormati di _Sanctuary_ ini" balas salah satu penjaga

"Dihormati? Itu kan oleh kalian tidak olehku" balas Seth, Seth menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya "Sagaaaa! Keluar kau pengecut!" teriaknya suara Seth menggema di seluruh penjuru _coloseum_ besar itu.

"Memang cari mati kau, dewa pasti akan menghukummu"

"Aku tidak taku karena aku tidak percaya dewa" balas Seth

"Kurang ajar!" geram penjaga itu, siap menghujamkan tombaknya Seth tidak gentar, dia tidak mundur selangkah pun tiba-tiba

"Hentikaaan!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Seth, spontan Seth langsung menoleh ke belakang dan bukan main terkejutnya, dibelakangnya berdiri seorang pria, memakai jubah emas yang berkilauan di timpa sinar matahari, indah dan menyilaukan, matanya cokelat indah senada dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat tanah, mantel sutra yang berkibar dibelakangnya dan mahkota yang bertengger di kepalanya membuatnya terlihat gagah.

"Tu..tuan Aiolia" gagap salah satu penjaga

"Pergi kalian!" perintah Aiolia

"Rasakan kau pasti mati kali ini!" kata salah satu penjaga, Aiolia langsung melempar pandangan galak kearah penjaga itu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak perlu, cepat kembali ke pos kalian, masuknya dia ini tidak lepas dari kelalaian kalian!" tegas Aiolia

Ke-4 penjaga itu terlihat ketakutan, tanpa membalas omongan Aiolia, mereka langsung meninggalkan Aiolia dan Seth.

Aiolia mendekati Seth dan memperhatikan Seth dari atas hingga kebawah, begitu juga dengan Seth yang memerhatikan Aiolia dengan seksama.

"Aku ini orang yang bisa diajak kompromi, siapa kau dan mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Aiolia.

"Gold cloth itu….Leo" kata Seth, dia ingat sekali sketsa Gold Cloth pada buku yang ditulis Profesor Shion Aries.

Aiolia mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dia mengetahui dirinya "Apa kau seorang mata-mata?" tanyanya pada Seth dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Bukan, tuan Gold Saint…aku adalah seorang ilmuwan namaku Seth, dan aku kemari untuk mencari Saga" jawab Seth

"Ada keperluan apa kau mencari Saga?" tanya Aiolia lagi

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Seth ketus.

"Semua yang mengenai para Gold Saint juga menjadi urusanku!" tegas Aiolia

Seth menatap tajam Aiolia "Kuberitahu kau, tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang dengan seenaknya bisa kau masuk dan mudah untuk kau keluar dari sini, kalau kau tidak bisa diajak kerjasama, kupastikan kau akan kulempar dari atas sini" tukas Aiolia

"Silakan saja, aku tidak takut, demi janjiku pada seseorang, aku tidak peduli walaupun aku harus mati, aku akan tetap membawa Saga kepadanya" balas Seth tak mau kalah.

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji pada seoranng ilmuwan yang juga memasuki _Sanctuary_ setahun yang lalu"

Aiolia terenyak mendengar perkataan Seth, wajahnya seakan mencoba meningat-ingat, siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Seth, wajahnya serius untuk beberapa saat dan berubah seperti telah mendapatkan jawaban yang mengejutkan.

"Apakah ilmuwan itu menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya padamu?" tanya Aiolia

"Menceritakan? Maksudmu membocorkan rahasia tentang _Sanctuary_ ini, Lecca sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kalian, bahkan dia berusaha menutupinya, aku kemari karena kesimpulanku sendiri, jadi jangan menuduh Lecca!"

Aiolia terbelalak, begitu Seth menyebutkan nama Lecca "Dari wajahmu kau mengenalnya tuan Gold Saint" kata Seth melihat reaksi Aiolia.

"Kenapa Lecca tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya Aiolia

"Karena….tuan Gold Saint…"

"Namaku Aiolia, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan Gold Saint" sela Aiolia, kelihatan sebal dipanggil dengan nama 'tuan Gold Saint'

"Dia tidak bisa walaupun ingin" lanjut Seth mengabaikan protes Aiolia "Karena saat ini Lecca mengalami koma, Lecca mengidap kanker otak saat ini tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya, semua pengobatan yang di lakukan pun percuma, sekarang ini atas permintaan orang tuanya, dokter hanya memberi obat untuk sedikit memanjangkan waktu Lecca, hanya untuk membiarkan Lecca menemui seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, dan orang itu adalah Saga" kata Seth kesal "Meski ingin bertemu dengannya Lecca mati-matian menutupi keberadaan kalian, dengan menahan perasaannya sendiri" tambah Seth

Aiolia terkejut mendengar penjelasan Seth, jadi ini jawaban dari mimpinya, dan juga mimpi Saga, tentang Hades, penguasa dunia bawah yang selalu membayangi Lecca, Lecca yang selalu meminta tolong pada dirinya, jadi ini. Aiolia terdiam sejenak lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia memutuskan untuk membawa Seth menemui Saga.

"Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Saga, ikut aku" kata Aiolia, berbalik tapi baru beberapa langkah..

"Tunggu" kata Seth "Aku minta padamu Aiolia jangan ikut campur saat aku bertemu dengan Saga nanti"

Aiolia terdiam sejenak memandang Seth "Lakukan apa yang ingn kau lakukan Seth, jika itu demi Lecca aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apa saja, meskipun aku harus melanggar peraturan di _Sanctuary_ ini"

"Terimakasih Aiolia " balas Seth, lalu dia mengekor Aiolia menaiki tangga menuju istana Gemini.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 1****9**** : Punch **

"Masuklah" kata Aiolia saat tiba di halaman istana Gemini "Kau mungkin tidak bisa langsung menemuinya sekarang tapi kau bisa menunggunya di ruang utama" Seth mengikuti Aiolia masuk menyusuri koridor, dan tiba di sebuah ruangan besar, empat pilar besar menyangga ruangan itu, di ujung tengah ruangan ada singgasana terbuat dari batu, karpet merah membelah ruangan itu menjadi dua, di kiri dan kanan ada enam bangku yang juga terbuat dari batu, serta satu kandelar besar menggantung rendah di tengah ruangan besar itu. Seseorang duduk di singgasana yang paling besar yang ada di tengah, Aiolia pun menghampiri orang tersebut dan kelihatannya dia kesal.

"Kau ini sering banget keluyuran, kau kan punya pos sendiri untuk dijaga, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba istanamu meledak" omel Aiolia ketika melihat Milo bertengger di kursi bangku yang biasa di duduki Saga, ia sedang asyik membaca buku.

Milo menurunkan bukunya, melihat Aiolia datang sambil mengomel, ia tidak peduli matanya menyipit, dan memperhatikan siapa yang berdiri di samping Aiolia. begitu pula Seth, yang langsung terpesona memandang Milo. Pria itu sama tingginya dengan Aiolia, warna matanya juga senada dengan rambutnya seperti batu Amethyst yang indah, Milo pun mendekati Aiolia dan Seth. Milo meraih tangan Aiolia dan membawanya sedikit mejauhi Seth.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" tanya Milo merendahkan suaranya.

"Namanya Seth, dia datang untuk menemui Saga" jawab Aiolia tenang.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Milo lagi

"Dia kutemukan di coloseum, sedang dikerubungi oleh empat orang penjaga"

"Astaga jadi dia lewat coloseum!" seru Milo "Kau gila Aiolia, kau menmbawa masuk penyusup! Kau membocorkan keberadaan Sanctuary dengan membawanya kemari!" omel Milo.

"Apa Saga sudah kembali dari pope chamber?" tanya Aiolia mengalihakan pembicaraan

"Jangan mengalihkan apa yang sedang kita bicarakan!" marah Milo, tetapi Aiolia mengabaikan Milo dan kembali menghampiri Seth.

"Aiolia! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" Milo meraih bahu Aiolia, mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Milo, Aiolia" suara itu membuat Milo, Aiolia dan Seth menoleh. Saga muncul dengan membawa gulungan perkamen dan beberapa buku tebal. Pandangannya jatuh pada Seth yang berdiri di dekat Aiolia.

"Saga" kata Aiolia melepaskan tangan Milo dari bahunya dan menghampiri Saga.

"Aiolia siapa dia?" tanya Saga

"Penyusup" sambar Milo yang tahu-tahu ada disebelah Aiolia "Dia masuk lewat coloseum, kau tahu artinya apa kan, Saga?" kata Milo mencoba memperingati Saga.

Saga memandang Aiolia, "Kau tidak mungkin membawanya kemari tanpa alasan, jelaskan padaku Aiolia kenapa kau sampai melanggar peraturan Sanctuary?" kata Saga

"Persetan dengan peraturan! Kau dengar Saga persetan dengan peraturan!" ulang Aiolia, nampak begitu emosional.

"Kau ini kenapa Aiolia, kau tampak terlihat begitu gusar?" kata Milo

"Aku membawanya kemari karena dia membawa kabar tentang Lecca" jelas Aiolia, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Milo, belum Aiolia selesai bicara Saga langsung melesat menemui Seth, semua gulungan perkamen dan buku yang dibawanya dihempaskan begitu saja.

Kali ini Aiolia bisa melihat jelas apa yang dirasakan oleh Saga, bagaimana tidak semua itu terlukis sempurna di wajahnya. Meskipun selama setahun Saga mencoba menyembuyikannya, hari ini semua pertahanannya runtuh sudah.

Saga menghampiri Seth dan meraih bahunya membalikkan tubuh pria bermata kelabu itu, hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Lecca?" tanya Saga tak sabar, Seth tak menjawab dia hanya memadang Saga. Melihat apa yang terlukis diwajah Saga, Seth yakin kalau perasaan Saga sama seperti Lecca.

"Kenapa kau diam saja!" seru Saga.

"Kaukah yang bernama Saga?" kata Seth dingin "Jadi kau memang mengenal Lecca? Kau menngingatnya? Selama setahun ini kau selalu mengingatnya?"

"Jangan bertele-tele! Aiolia bilang kau membawa kabar tentang Lecca! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya!" Saga mencengkeram bahu Seth, Seth tetap bergeming memandang Saga, kecemasan Saga sudah mencapai batasnya sampai dia tak bisa mengendalikan ketenangan dirinya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu Saga, kau bahkan tidak mempedulikan Lecca bukan? Kalau kau benar mempedulikannya, kau pasti menemuinya selama setahun ini" kata Seth

Saga menundukkan kepalanya, mengertakkan giginya, rasa kesal dan sedih bercampur aduk dalam hatinya, cengkramannya lepas dari bahu Seth.

"Kau tak mengerti, kau tak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan terhadapnya" ucap Saga

"Aku memang tidak mengerti tetapi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu Saga!" suara Seth meninggi, ada percikan kemarahan dalan bicaranya. Tangan Seth terkepal, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Seth mengayunkan tinjunya pada Saga.

"DUAKKK!" tinju itu mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah Saga, membuat lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu, terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk. Seth mendekatinya dan meraih kerah Gold Cloth Saga menjenggutnya.

"Kau mencemaskannya Saga? Lalu kemana dirimu selama ini?! Kemana dirimu saat dia melawan semuanya sendiri?! Kemana dirimu saat Lecca membutuhkanmu?! Kau hanya terpaku disini! Di Sanctuary!" teriak Seth, lalu sekali lagi Seth menonjok Saga tanpa ampun, membuat bibir Saint Gemini itu berdarah.

"Kurang ajar" geram Milo yang sudah ambil kuda-kuda untuk menolong Saga, tapi langsung di cegah oleh Aiolia.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Apa perlu dia kutusuk dengan Scarlet Needle ku" tukas Milo gemas.

"Jangan ikut campur Milo!" tegas Aiolia

"Dia memukuli Saga kau lihat!? Kau diam saja?" protes Milo

Aiolia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Seth dan Saga. Sejujurnya Aiolia juga tidak sampai hati melihat menjadi bulan-bulanan Seth tetapi Aiolia membiarkannya, sebab mungkin inilah cara untuk Saga dan Lecca bisa bertemu kembali.

"Milo, Saga memerlukan pukulan itu supaya kepalanya lebih jernih dan mendengarkan apa yang kita minta darinya selama setahun ini" kata Aiolia

Milo menurunkan tangannya, sebagai tanda setuju dengan pendapat Aiolia, Milo hanya terdiam dan memerhatikan Seth dan Saga.

Seth masih menjenggut kerah cloth Saga.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Lecca, Saga?!" tanya Seth di depan muka Saga.

"Ya, lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan!" balas Saga

"Pembohong! Kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya!"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Semua yang kurasakan untuknya benar! Aku mencintainya!" Saga memandang Seth tajam. Seth bisa melihat kesungguhan hati Saga dalam ucapannya bahkan dari sorot matanya, tetapi kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya bisa mengabaikan perasaan yang dia rasakan.

"Buktikan padaku Saga, buktikan kalau kau benar mencintai Lecca?!"

Saga terdiam dia tak menjawab perkataan Seth. Saga adalah seorang Saint Athena, sudah kewajibannya untuk mematuhi peraturan atau perintah seperti apapun yang dikeluarkan sang dewi melalui Pope, meskipun itu harus membuat Saga mengkesampingkan perasan pribadinya. Karena kepatuhan dan kesetiaan yang begitu melekat, Saga tak bisa membuktikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Lecca.

Sikap diam Saga membuat Seth gemas, Seth mengangkat tangannya siap menghantarkan tinjunya, Saga sudah pasrah jika Seth menonjoknya sekali lagi, mungkin itu adalah imbalan atas sikap pengecutnya ini, tapi tinju itu tak mendarat di wajahnya, Seth melepaskan jenggutannya, menghempaskan Saga kasar.

"Kau tahu Saga, apa yang terjadi pada Lecca sekarang?" kata Seth "Lecca sedang menuju kematiannya sekarang, karena penyakit kanker otak yang di deritanya"

Saga terbelalak, seperti ada batu besar menekan dada Saga.

"Dia selalu memanggilmu, memanggilmu dalam kesakitannya, dia selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, tetapi dia tidak melakukan itu, karena dia tahu kau tidak bisa membuang Athena hanya untuknya, karena kau tidak bisa melanggar peraturan! Karena itu dia bungkam tentang Sanctuary. Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Lecca maka berjuanglah demi cintamu, meskipun semuanya terlihat mustahil. Demi janjiku pada Lecca, aku akan membawamu untuk menemuinya, jadi tolong...beranilah untuk membuang segalanya dan jangan jadi pengecut…karena dia…." kata-kata Seth terputus, dia berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Aiolia mendekati Saga dan memegang bahunya "Pergilah Saga, saat ini Lecca sedang berjuang untuk bisa menemuimu, jadi kau juga harus berjuang untuk Lecca, sebelum kau menyesali semuanya" kata Aiolia.

Saga kelihatan sangat terpukul dengan kabar yang sampaikan oleh Seth mengenai keadaan Lecca. Sedih dan rasa bersalah bercampur aduk dalam dirinya, dia harus menemui Lecca sekarang, HARUS!

"Pergilah jangan banyak berpikir lagi bodoh! Waktumu tidak banyak, pertaruhkan apa yang harus kau pertaruhkan Saga, sekarang ini aku akan bilang padamu Saga. PERSETAN DENGAN PERATURAN!" kata Milo.

Berkat kata-kata dua temannya ini, ditambah pukulan Seth, tanpa berpikir lagi Saga langsung menemui Pope Shion.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : Permission**

Pope Shion terkejut begitu melihat Saga muncul, dengan pipi sedikit lebam, Saga langsung berlutut di depan Shion.

"Yang mulia tolong izinkan aku keluar dari _Sanctuary_ sekarang, aku akan kembali dalam waktu tujuh hari" kata Saga

"Apa katamu? Seenaknya kau bicara minta izin dan seenaknnya menentukan waktunya kapan kau akan kembali, disini punya peraturan sendiri" kata Shion sedikit marah karena tahu-tahu Saga datang dan berbicara sedemikian rupa

"Aku mohon yang mulia"

"Tidak! Lagipula untuk apa kau keluar selama tujuh hari, kau masih punya tugas disini" balas Shion keras

"Aku mengerti yang mulia karena itu aku siap menerima hukuman apapun itu tapi izinkan aku pergi"

"Kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi?" tantang Shion

Saga terdiam sejenak lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Aku akan tetap pergi yang mulia, karena aku tidak ingin menyesal" balas Saga lagi

"Apa katamu?!" ujar Shion dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi

"Kau tahu hukumannya Saga, jika pergi tanpa izin, tidaklah ringan" ancam Shion

"Aku bersedia yang mulia"

"Sekalipun kau harus mati?"

Saga mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Shion tajam

"Sekalipun itu hukuman mati aku bersedia yang mulia"

"Dasar keras kepala kau ini Gold Saint, senior, yang harus menunjukkan contoh yang bagus kepada juniormu, kau ini.."

"Semua demi cinta yang mulia!" potong Saga

"Aku tidak ingin menyesal nantinya" tambahnya

"Kau ini aku belum selesai bicara" geram Shion

"Shion..." panggil seseorang dari balik tirai di belakang singgasana Pope, lalu keluarlah seorang wanita sangat cantik berwajah lembut.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada nya, Shion" kata wanita itu

"Tapi yang mulia Athena dia ini"

Athena mengangkat tangannya Shion pun langsung berhenti bicara

Dia mendekati Saga dan berlutut di depan Saga, menyentuh lembut wajah Saga

"Pergilah Saga dan kembalilah sesuai batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan" ucapnya lembut, mata Saga berkaca-kaca ia senang sekali, dan tak dapat membendungnya lagi, airmatanya pun jatuh, Athena tersenyum.

"Pergilah sekarang Saga" kata Athena, Saga pun bangkit dan berbalik tapi, baru beberapa langkah.

"Ah, tunggu Saga" panggil Athena, Saga berhenti dan berbalik

"Ya, Athena" jawab Saga

"Bawa Aiolia dan Milo bersamamu, ini perintah, bukan permohonan" kata Athena

"Baik, yang mulia" balas Saga, lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan _Pope Chamber._

"Athena aku mengerti kenapa kau mengizinkan Saga pergi, tapi kenapa dua bocah itu juga ikut?" tanya Shion tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Athena

"Ah, Shion kau ini memang kurang peka seperti yang di katakan Camus dan Shaka" kata Athena sambil tersenyum

"Tapi aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Dengar Shion, Milo dan Aiolia juga ingin menemui orang yang ingin ditemui Saga karena mereka berdua juga menyayanginya"

"Gadis itu orang hebat, selain Anda, cuma dia yang bisa membuat dua bocah itu tidak berbuat onar" kata Shion, sambil tertawa.

"Shion...sepertinya sudah saatnya aku mencabut peraturan terakhir itu, harusnya aku minta maaf pada Saga karena keegoisanku yang ingin melindungi kalian dari orang-orang jahat yang bermaksud memanfaatkan kalian, aku, jadi malah menyakiti dan menyiksa kalian dalam kesendirian, dan kesepian, kalian tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan diri disini, kalian bisa hidup seperti biasa, di tempat yang kalian sukai, bersama orang yang kalian cintai. aku juga akan kembali ke Jepang dan hidup sebagai Saori Kido" kata Athena

"Lalu _Sanctuary_?" tanya Shion

"Aku akan menyegel _Sanctuary_, dan membukanya kembali saat kita akan berkumpul lagi disini, sampai saat itu tiba, Shion... hiduplah dengan bahagia" ucap Athena

Shion tersenyum memandang Athena dan melepas topengnya menaruhnya di sampingnya rupanya dalam beberapa waktu dia tidak akan memakai topeng itu lagi.

Kembali ke istana Gemini, Saga sudah kembali dia langsung menghampiri Seth yang masih duduk tertunduk

"Kumohon bawa aku menemui Lecca" pinta Saga, Seth mengangkat kepalanya, Ia memandang Saga

"Ya..baiklah" balas Seth datar

Aiolia menghela nafas "Ayo Milo kita pergi" kata Aiolia menarik rambut Milo

"Adududuh...tunggu aku ingin tahu selanjutnya" kata Milo

"Tak perlu bodoh, bu..."

"Tunggu kalian" potong Saga "Ikutkan bersamaku" lanjutnya

Aiolia melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut Milo, dan Milo ternganga dengar kalimat saga itu "Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" kata Aiolia memastikan

"Ini perintah Athena" balas Saga

Tanpa pikir panjang Milo langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Hei Milo tunggu aku!" seru Aiolia, menyusul Milo

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang terhingga padamu Seth" kata Saga sekali lagi, Seth memalingkan wajahnya tidak memandang Saga

"Jangan besar kepala Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, kau mengerti tapi semata-mata untuk memenuhi janjiku pada Lecca" kata Seth

Saga tersenyum ia paham bagaimana perasaan Seth, dan tidak membalas omongan Seth yang judes itu.

Tak lama Aiolia dan Milo kembali dengan pakaian ala kadarnya Milo memakai kaos oblong dengan jaket dan celana jeans, Aiolia memakai kemeja dan celana bahan, lalu Saga ia memakai kaos turtle neck hitam dan celana jeans, masing-masing ransel tersampir di bahu para Gold Saint itu, Seth memperhatikan satu persatu penampilan mereka, agak aneh, memang melihat mereka berpakaian seperti itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Seth, Saga, Milo dan Aiolia menuruni Sanctuary, dan beberapa jam kemudian mereka berempat sudah sampai di asrama tempat Seth tinggal

"Masuklah" kata Seth sambil membuka pintu kamar yang terletak tepat disebelah kamarnya "Maaf, aku hanya bisa menyediakan satu kamar ini saja untuk kalian, jangan sungkan dan istirahatlah kita akan berangkat dengan pesawat paling pagi, lebih cepat lebih baik, dan kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu aku ada di kamar sebelah" tambah Seth.

"Terimakasih " kata Saga, lalu Seth meninggalkan mereka ber-3, Saga duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dia tertunduk, setelah mendengar penjelasan Seth, dia tidak menyangka kalau Lecca mengidap penyakit yang mematikan itu, bahkan dia menahan sakitnya ketika para penjaga itu memanahnya, dan dengan kejam Saga waktu itu hendak mengusirnya.

"Maaf..maaf..maaf..." gumam Saga berulang-ulang seperti radio rusak

"Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu Saga, aku yakin Lecca juga tidak membencimu, dialah orang yang sangat mengerti dirimu" kata Aiolia

"Tidak bagaimanapun juga aku bersalah Aiolia, bagaimana jika Seth tidak datang, mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat" ucap Saga

"Tidak terlambat" sela Milo, yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela

Aiolia dan Saga memandang Milo, ia tidak memalingkan wajahnya masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Kalaupun Seth tidak datang aku yang akan memukulmu seperti Seth tadi, kalau perlu aku akan menggunakan scarlet needle, untuk memaksamu" ucap Milo, Saga tidak membalas kata-kata Milo, dia hanya terdiam.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter ****21**** : Death Wish**

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Aiolia, pada Seth sejak lepas landas tadi dia terus memperhatikan Aiolia, bahkan mencuri-curi pandang, sepertinya ada yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Tidak tidak apa-apa" jawab Seth, lalu memandang ke luar jendela pesawat lagi

"Aku masih menebak-nebak Seth, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Aiolia

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Seth balik bertanya

"Mempertaruhkan nyawa, mencari Saga sampai datang ke Sanctuary"

"Sudah kubilang semua ini demi janjiku pada Lecca"

"Sungguh cuma itu?" desak Aiolia

Seth memandang Aiolia cukup lama, dia tidak tahu maksud Aiolia bertanya seperti itu.

"Jika kau berpikir aku juga mempunyai rasa seperti yang Saga rasakan kau salah besar Aiolia" kata Seth pada akhirnya.

"Lalu?" " kata Aiolia kalem, sambil membuka bungkusan gula dan menuangkannya ke kopi yang disediakan oleh pramugari tadi.

Seth terdiam sejenak, dia melirik kearah Saga, yang dari mulai lepas landas tidak memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali dari jendela, dan sama sekali tidak berbicara, Milo hanya asyik membaca majalah yang ada di depan kantong bangku penumpang.

"Anggap saja ini adalah penebusan dosaku" ucap Seth

"Penebusan dosa?" Aiolia tidak mengerti

Seth mengangguk pelan "Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri di dalam diri Saga, sehingga aku menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, aku lebih mementingkan hal lain yang menurutku lebih penting ketimbang perasaanku sendiri, setelah tersadar semuanya sudah terlambat, tidak ada yang tersisa, hanya penyesalan. Mungkin dengan mempertemukan Saga dan Lecca, semua yang menjadi penyesalan dalam diriku sedikit menjadi ringan" jelas Seth

"Jadi karena itu kau memukulnya?" tanya Aiolia lagi

"Mungkin"

"Kurasa itu baik juga untuknya"

Kening Seth berkerut "Tak perlu heran" kata Aiolia seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Seth.

"Saga itu memang orang yang keras, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, sangat tertutup, yah walaupun dia kooperatif, Saga jarang menunjukkan emosinya depan orang banyak, dan sangat tegas, kaku, jarang tersenyum. Tapi hanya dalam waktu tujuh hari semua sifatnya itu berubah 360 derajat, seperti pintu yang tadinya tertutup dia perlahan mau membuka hatinya, yang mungkin sudah membatu, sejak hari itu" jelas Aiolia

"Maksudmu sejak hari itu?" tanya Seth

"Sejak kami harus menyembunyikan diri dari semua orang, semua manusia yang ada di dunia ini" jawab Aiolia

Seth terbelalak "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak diakui, walaupun kau ini nyata Seth?" tanya Aiolia Rasanya tidak enak sekali mendengar kata-kata itu dari Aiolia

"Tapi Lecca, bisa melihat itu semua hanya dalam sekali lihat saja, dia menghangatkan hati kami semua, Milo dan mungkin tanpa sadar juga diriku ini" ucap Aiolia

Seth tersenyum memandang Aiolia

"Sekuat apapun Saga dia tetaplah manusia yang sangat rapuh, Lecca mengetahui itu waktu pertama kali melihatnya, dia begitu kesepian, dan sedih, ingin lepas dari semua yang merantainya, ingin hidup sebagai manusia biasa" kata Aiolia

Seth hanya tertunduk memandang tangannya, dan berpikir betapa menyedihkannya cinta mereka ini.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit pada saat yang bersamaan.

Lecca sadar dari komanya secara ajaib setelah ia tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri setelah serangan terakhir sebelum Seth pergi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Shou?" tanya ibu Lecca pada dokter Shou, usai dia memeriksa Lecca.

"Aku tak bisa bilang semua baik-baik saja Sasha, Lecca masih dalam keadaan yang rentan, serangan itu bisa datang sewaktu-waktu, tetapi saya menganggap ini adalah sebuah mukjizat dia bisa sadar dari komanya"

Ibu Lecca tersenyum sedih, dia yakin yang membuat Lecca bertahan adalah Saga, ibunya tahu kalau Lecca sangat ingin bertemu dengan Saga dan dia juga yakin Lecca mendengar ucapan Seth sebelum dia pergi ke Yunani.

"Sasha, apa kau mau aku terus melanjutkan prosedur yang kau inginkan itu? Keadaan Lecca saat ini cukup stabil, tetapi sekali lagi kita tidak tahu kapan hal itu kembali menyerangnya" jelas dokter Shou

Ibu Lecca tersenyum "Kau bisa meneruskannya Shou" katanya

"Baik akan kuatur semuanya Sasha"

"Terimakasih Shou"

Usai berbicara dengan dokter Shou ibu Lecca kembali ke kamar perawatan, dia mendapati anak semata wayangnya terduduk, dan membuka-buka buku sketsa miliknya.

"Lecca!" serunya "Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu, sadarlah sedikit nak kau itu baru saja sadar dari koma!"

"Maaf bu" ucapnya. Ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di samping meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ibunya melirik buku yang teronggok itu "Kalau ibu mau lihat silakan" kata Lecca tiba-tiba "Toh, kelak ibu akan membacanya saat aku tidak ada nanti" tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Anak bodoh kau ini bicara apa, kau pasti sembuh jadi jangan bicara seakan-akan kau akan mati sebentar lagi" ucap Ibu Lecca

Lecca tertawa kecil "Jangan berbohong bu, tubuh ini adalah milikku, jadi aku yang paling tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku ini" Lecca terdiam sejenak "Waktuku tak lama lagi kan bu?" lanjutnya, perkataan Lecca membuat ibunya tersontak, terdiam tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa diam bu, jawab saja" desak Lecca

Ibu Lecca masih terdiam tidak menjawab. Lecca menghela nafas

"Kalau ibu diam berarti jawabannya iya kan?"

"Lecca tolong jangan katakan itu!" pinta ibunya

"Kenapa bu? Semua yang hidup di dunia ini pasti mengalami kematian cepat atau lambat" balas Lecca tenang

"Jangan bicara kematian, keajaiban itu pasti ada Lecca kalau kau tetap optimis menghadapi hal ini dan tidak menyerah" ujar ibunya

Lecca memandang keluar jendela "Aku sudah kehilangan harapan bu, dan tak mengharapkan keajaiban" ucap nya pelan

"Le..."

"Cukup bu, aku sudah tahu semuanya" potong Lecca

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya ibunya pura-pura tak mengerti

"Aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan dokter Shou, tentang penyakitku ini, tak ada harapan bukan? Semua pengobatan yang dilakukan pun sudah percuma, yang ibu dan dokter Shou lakukan sekarang ini hanya memanjangkan waktuku saja...sedikit lebih lama..." wajah Lecca berkabut sedih, kata-katanya tenggelam begitu saja

Ibu Lecca memalingkan wajahnya ia tak bisa memandang anaknya, dia tidak bisa menangis depan anaknya ini, Lecca memegang pipi ibunya dan mengarahkan wajahnya sehingga bertatapan dengan wajahnya, wajah ibunya kini sudah berkilau dengan airmata, Lecca menyeka pipi ibunya yang basah dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih bu..terima kasih..." ucap lecca sambil memeluk ibunya "Terima kasih telah memanjangkan umurku...tapi tolong hentikan ini semua" pinta Lecca dalam pelukan ibunya. Airmata ibu Lecca semakin bergulir dia begitu sedih bahkan anaknya meminta kematian itu sendiri, dia merasa sedih karena tidak rela melihat Lecca pergi begitu saja tanpa bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Lecca melepas pelukannya "Aku mengerti maksud ibu melakukan ini semua tapi...aku mohon, hentikan ini semua, relakan aku pergi bu" kata Lecca, bahkan ia tak menangis waktu mengatakan itu "Aku akan bertahan sedikit lebih lama dengan kekuatanku sendiri, kalau Tuhan mengizinkan aku bertemu dengannya, aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya" jelas Lecca,ia tersenyum lagi.

Ibu Lecca memeluk anaknya lagi "Bertahanlah sampai Seth datang Lecca" ucap ibunya pelan

"Iya bu" balas Lecca

Sesuai dengan permintaan Lecca, semua alat penunjang yang selama ini di pakaikan ke Lecca semuanya dicabut, dan pemberian obat juga dihentikan, terapi semuanya juga di hentikan.

"Aku sudah memenuhi semua keinginanmu Lecca tapi aku juga punya permintaan padamu" kata dokter Shou

"Memangnya aku bisa berikan apa pada dokter?" tanya Lecca

"Tetaplah tinggal disini, supaya aku bisa terus memantaumu" jawab dokter Shou

"Maksud dokter memanjangkan umurku lagi" balas Lecca kalem

"bukan itu Lecca, kau itu..."

"Aku menolak..." potong Lecca "Aku ingin pulang, hmmm...sakura pasti sedang menggugurkan bunganya" lanjut Lecca sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Pasti indah sekali" tambahnya, Lecca memandang dokter Shou sambil tersenyum, senyum itu tak bisa ditolak oleh dokter Shou yang hatinya langsung luluh

Ia menghela nafas, dan membelai lembut kepala Lecca

"Baiklah..kukabulkan permintaanmu ...Lecca" kata dokter Shou

"Terima kasih dokter" balas Lecca, ia terlihat senang.

* * *

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat pesawat Seth, tiba di Jepang, Seth langsung menyalakan ponselnya, ternyata ada satu e-mail yang datang, Seth pun membukanya, ternyata dari Ibu Lecca, dia memberi tahu kalau Lecca sudah pulang kerumahnya kalau memang Seth berhasil membawa Saga serta bersamanya, Ibu Lecca meminta Seth membawa Saga kerumahnya dan Ibu Lecca pun memberikan alamatnya, jujur saja Seth tidak paham daerah Jepang, selagi membaca e-mail itu kening Seth berkerut, pada siapa dia meminta tolong pergi kerumah Lecca? Ia pun menutup ponselnya, dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa Seth?" tanya Aiolia

"Ada sedikit masalah" jawab Seth, menggaruk kepalanya, melipat tangannya dan bertopang dagu.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Milo

"Lecca"

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Saga cemas, Seth melirik Saga

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia sudah kembali kerumahnya, dan masalahnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana letaknya meski ibunya sudah memberiku alamat" jelas Seth

"Apa kau punya kenalan lain di sini?" tanya Saga

"Kenalan?" Seth menggaruk dagunya, berpikir sejenak siapa seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong, lama terdiam lalu Seth menyadari sesuatu "Aha!" serunya, membuat Milo dan Aiolia kaget, Ia membuka ponselnya dan menekan nomer telepon seseorang, ya, cuma dia yang bisa menolongnya, Profesor Nathan.

"Ooo jadi kalian adalah teman satu universitas dengan Seth" kata Profesor Nathan pada Saga, Milo, Aiolia dan Seth saat di dalam mobil menuju rumah Profesor Nathan. Saga, Milo dan Aiolia berdesakan di belakang mobil VW kodok milik profesor Nathan

"Ya begitulah" jawab Saga ramah, Seth kagum pada Saga, pembawaannya begitu luwes, dan tenang, meski Seth tahu sisi lain Saga, tapi kharismanya benar-benar mengerikan bahkan bisa terlihat kalau Profesor Nathan langsung suka pada Saga begitu pertama kali berkenalan saat di bandara tadi.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menampung kami " kata Seth

"Ah, kau ini Seth jangan pakai kata menampung dong, tak enak itu di dengarnya, bagaimana kalau meminjamkan tempat" lalu Profesor Nathan terbahak sambil menepuk bahu Seth dengan tangan besarnya, yang membuat Seth terbatuk-batuk tenaganya tenaga kuda.

Milo dan Aiolia, saling berpandangan melihat Profesor Nathan, mereka jadi teringat Aldebaran, Gold Saint Taurus, tubuhnya tinggi besar, sepertinya mobil VW kodok ini tidak pantas dengan perawakannya, penampilan profesor Nathan bisa dibilang nyentrik, rambutnya panjang dikuncir kuda, dengan jambang membuatnya kelihatan sedikit seram, tapi setelah mengenal orangnya ternyata dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

"Selamat datang di rumahku" kata Profesor Nathan, begitu sampai di rumahnya, rumahnya besar dengan banyak kamar, rumah bergaya Jepang dengan taman yang asri di tengah rumah itu., Saga memandang ke sekeliling rumah itu, sepertinya tidak tampak tanda-tanda orang lain yang tinggal bersama Profesor Nathan.

"Apa anda tinggal sendiri?" tanya Aiolia

"Ya, aku tinggal sendiri disini" jawab profesor Nathan singkat

"Apa anda tidak merasa kesepian tinggal sendiri disini? Memangnya dimana keluarga anda?" tanya Saga spontan, Seth, Milo dan Aiolia langsung menoleh kearah Saga, tak menyangka Saga bakal bertanya se-tidak sopan itu (menurut mereka) pada Profesor Nathan, alis profesor Nathan naik, ia memandang Saga dan ia terbahak-bahak, sambil menepuk punggung Saga sampai Saga terbungkuk-bungkuk.

Saga jadi heran kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu.

"Aku serius" kata Saga, wajahnya memang jadi serius.

"Karena itulah aku jadi tertawa, aku jadi ingat dia, dia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti dirimu nak, dan sejak tahu aku tinggal sendiri, dia selalu datang setiap hari, untuk mengunjungiku, apa saja dibawa kerumah ini" Profesor Nathan masih tertawa "Kalau dia sudah datang, rumah ini jadi ramai dan berantakan" tambah Profesor Nathan, mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Anda membicarakan siapa?" tanya Seth

Wajah profesor Nathan berubah sedih, Saga tambah heran dengan perubahan wajah itu "Anak itu...Lecca" ucapnya pelan, sambil tersenyum

"Nah, silakan pilih saja kamar yang kalian suka, disini banyak kamar kosong, kamar mandinya ada di setiap kamar, kalau kalian butuh apa-apa, banyak makanan di kulkas, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memakannya, dan kalau ada perlu lainnya aku ada diruang kerjaku di paviliun paling ujung" jelas Profesor Nathan riang kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia tinggal sendiri" ucap Seth

Saga membisu dia hanya memandang punggung profesor Nathan sepertinya dia melihat sosoknya dalam profesor Nathan.

Paginya Seth, Saga, Milo dan Aiolia disambut oleh Profesor Nathan di ruang makan

"Sarapan!" katanya riang, dia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berempat

"Sudah diberi tumpangan sekarang malah dibuatin sarapan, kami benar-benar merepotkan anda" kata Seth

Profesor Nathan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Lalu Seth apa yang bisa kubantu lagi?" tanya Profesor Nathan

"Waktu di telefon sepertinya kau ingin menanyakan..ng...alamat"

Seth merogoh kantong bajunya dan menyerahkan secarik kertas, Profesor Nathan menggaruk dagunya membaca dengan teliti alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu

"Yah, aku tahu tempatnya, beberapa kilometer di luar Tokyo, setahuku ini adalah alamat rumah Lecca" selidik Profesor Nathan

"Benar itu alamatnya, kami ingin mengunjungi Lecca, untuk berterimakasih padanya" Seth membuat alasan, tak mungkin dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sayang sekali hari ini aku ada pertemuan, kalau tidak aku akan mengantar kalian sampai sana"

"Kami bisa pergi sendiri, asal anda tunjukkan saja kemana arahnya kami harus pergi" kata Seth buru-buru, Profesor Nathan memang terkenal punya insting tajam, Seth mencoba seminimal mungkin interaksi Saga, Milo dan Aiolia dengan Profesor yang satu ini, supaya professor Nathan tidak mencium suatu kebenaran dibalik semua kejadian ini, bagaimanpun juga hal sebenarnya harus tetap menjadi rahasia, kalau sebenarnya Saga, Milo dan Aiolia adalah para Gold Saint.

"Baiklah"

Segera setelah mendapat petunjuk dari Profesor Nathan, Seth, Saga, Milo dan Aiolia, langsung meluncur menuju rumah Lecca.

Mereka ber-4 sampai di sebuah desa yang asri, damai tenang jauh dari kebisingan kota, dan bisa dibilang cukup sepi, desa itu benar-benart teratur, jalanan-nya bersih, rumah yang seragam tertata rapi. Seth memperhatikan peta yang di beri oleh Profesor Nathan, lalu melihat kearah kanan melihat kertas itu lagi dan melihat kearah kiri.

"Kau ini tahu tidak kita harus pergi kemana?" tanya Milo yang memperhatikan Seth sejak tadi sepertinya sedang bingung menentukan kearah mana mereka harus berjalan.

Seth masih memandangi kertas petunjuk itu "Kalau menurut kertas ini kita harus jalan ke kanan sekitar 700 meter, katanya melewati sebuah toko wewangian" jelas Seth

Milo memicingkan matanya sejauh mata memadang Dia tidak melihat toko atau pun papan nama sebuah toko wewangian.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita ikuti petunjuknya ke arah kanan" sela Aiolia

"Dia benar" tambah Saga yang tak ingin buang waktu lebih lama lagi, lalu mereka menyusuri jalan setapak itu yang kiri kanannya di tumbuhi pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunganya, semuanya jadi terlihat berwarna merah muda yang indah. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka bertemu sebuah pertigaan.

Milo dan aiolia langsung melirik Seth "Kita belok kiri atau kanan?" tanya Milo

Seth mengangkat bahu "Entah" katanya

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kan pegang kertas petunjuknya" kata Milo

"Ya pasti orangtua itu lupa memberitahu kita kalau harus lewat simpang tiga ini, parahnya dia tidak memberitahu kita harus belok mana" jelas Seth kesal, sedikit paham kalau Profesor Nathan memang sedikit pikun.

"Hei kalian, mungkin ini toko wewangian yang disebut-sebut tadi" kata Aiolia menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil, bercat biru muda yang persis ada di sebelah kiri jalan

"Kalau begitu kita masuk, mungkin saja pemiliknya bisa beritahu kita dimana rumah Lecca" kata Seth

"Saga ayo masuk!" seru Aiolia, saat Saga hanya terbengong di depan toko itu, entah kenapa, semakin dekat menuju rumah Lecca, perasaan bersalahnya semakin besar apa Ia masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu, apakah Lecca membencinya, meski Seth, Milo ataupun Aiolia bilang tidak tapi tetap saja Saga belum merasa tenang kalau bukan Lecca sendiri yang bicara.

Kakinya terasa berat menuju toko itu, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan lari lagi.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 2****2**** : Fragrance and Guilt**

"Permisi" sapa Seth begitu membuka pintu toko, tapi tidak ada orang, toko itu cukup besar saat Seth sudah sampai di dalam, padahal tidak terlihat begitu besar dari luar.

Di dalamnya ada dua rak-rak tinggi di sebelah kanan rak dengan toples-toples berisi bunga-bunga kering, seperti potpouri. Dan sebelah kiri ada rak dengan puluhan botol berisi cairan berwarna-warni hijau, ungu, emas, merah, bening.

Di tengah ruangan berlantai kayu itu ada sebuah meja kayu yang diatasnya ada keranjang susun tiga, keranjang itu berisi botol-botol kecil dan lilin berwarna-warni, di samping kanan meja itu ada tong-tong berisi bunga segar, mawar, chrysant, aster, anggrek, tulip.

Tapi yang membuat Seth betah diruangan itu, ruangan toko itu harum sekali, aroma _green tea_ yang menenangkan dan menyegarkan. Seth menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma itu.

"Ada yang bisa Aku bantu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan bandana berwarna hitam melilit di kepalanya, Dia memegang toples berisi bunga kering di tangannya.

Seth terlonjak kaget "Ma..maaf" ujar Seth, gadis itu tertawa kecil

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu setiap orang yang masuk kesini pasti bereaksi seperti mu" kata gadis itu, Aiolia dan Milo juga menahan tawanya.

Bagi mereka wewangian ini sudah biasa, karena mereka pernah memasuki istana yang lebih wangi dari ini, bahkan wangi yang sangat memabukkan.

Melihat reaksi Milo dan Aiolia, Seth langsung mendelik, tapi hal itu malah membuat mereka berdua tambah terkikik.

"Lalu wewangian apa yang Anda cari?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Maaf kami kemari hanya untuk bertanya" jawab Seth agak sungkan, karena bukan datang kesitu untuk membeli sesuatu

"Bertanya, tentang apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Ini" Seth menyerahkan secarik kertas pada gadis itu "Kami mencari alamat itu"

Gadis itu membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas itu

"Oh, rumah nona Lecca!" seru gadis itu "Syukurlah, bisa aku minta tolong " ujar gadis itu ia lalu meninggalkan Seth, berjalan menuju meja dan membuka lacinya mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil lalu menghampiri Seth lagi "Ini dia!" serunya menunjukkan botol kecil itu ke hidung Seth

"Tolong antarkan ini ke nona Lecca ya, sudah lama dia memesan wewangian ini dariku" cerosos gadis itu Seth tak bisa memotongnya

"Tapi karena bahannya cukup susah jadi cukup lama bagiku untuk meraciknya,waktu sudah selesai Aku tidak pernah sempat mengantarnya kesana, jadi to...long" tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti berbicara matanya tertuju, pada seseorang di belakang Seth, botol kecil itu masih bertengger di depan hidung Seth.

"Aku akan mengantarnya, tapi beritahu dimana rumah Lecca" kata Seth tapi gadis itu mengacuhkan Seth, matanya masih memandang sesuatu di belakang Seth, Seth hendak mengambil botol kecil itu dari tangan gadis itu, tapi gadis itu malah menggenggamnya, dan berjalan melewati Seth, dan mendekati Saga, saat berdiri di depan Saga, dia memejamkan matanya, dan mengendus Saga, seakan menghirup 'aroma' Saga.

"Jadi kau" ucap gadis itu lembut sambil tersenyum.

Saga menatap mata besar gadis itu ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan gadis itu

"Maaf, tapi apa maksudmu" kata Saga sopan

"Kaulah orang selalu di ingat nona Lecca" ujar gadis itu

"Enam bulan yang lalu nona Lecca datang kepadaku dan memintaku membuatkan sebuah wewangian yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, karena katanya nona Lecca sama sekali tidak memiliki suatu benda yang mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, selain wajah, kenangan dan aroma wewangian yang selalu menyelimutinya" jelas gadis itu

"Mungkin kau salah orang" kilah Saga

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah, sebagai ahli pembuat wewangian aku bisa membedakan lebih dari 10.000 wewangian yang ada di bumi ini, setiap wewangin yang diciptakan oleh sang maha pencipta mempunyai karakteristiknya sendiri, bahkan bisa menggambarkan karakter orang yang memakainya...dan kau tahu apa yang nona Lecca bilang?" gadis itu menyambar tangan Saga dan meletakkan botol kecil di tangan Saga "Dia bilang, kau hangat seperti zaitun" kata gadis itu, Saga tertunduk melihat botol kecil di tangannya.

"Nona Lecca pasti akan bahagia kalau ternyata yang mengantarkan wewangian ini, adalah orang yang selalu diselimuti oleh wangi ini, atau mungkin sekarang ini dia tidak membutuhkan wewangian itu, karena kau sudah ada disini" lanjut gadis itu, lalu ia berbalik dan mendekati Seth.

"Kau belok kanan saja kira-kira 200 meter Kau akan menemui rumah di ujung jalan itu rumah nona Lecca" kata gadis itu pada Seth

"Terima kasih" ucap Seth

"Yah sama-sama, kau juga sudah membantuku mengantarkan pesanan nona Lecca" balas gadis itu tersenyum "Kapan-kapan mampirlah lagi" tambahnya

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Seth

Gadis bandana itu tersenyum.

Sesuai dengan petunjuk dari gadis itu, mereka ber-4 menyusuri jalan yang dimaksud setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, bergaya minimalis yang sangat asri dengan halaman yang luas, rumah itu tertata rapi kebun bunga yang ada di halaman depan juga sangat terawat.

"Benar yang ini rumahnya?" tanya Aiolia pada Seth

"Besar sekali" kata Milo

"Kurasa ini benar rumahnya, lihat itu" kata Seth sambil menunjuk papan nama yang betengger di atas kotak surat.

"Redwood?" ucap Milo

"Itu nama keluarga Lecca" jelas Seth, ia memasuki halaman rumah yang tak berpagar itu Saga, Milo dan Aiolia mengekor dibelakang

"Kudengar dari Profesor Nathan, keluarga Lecca adalah keluarga keturunan bangsawan Inggris ternama, wajar saja rumahnya besar, ayah Lecca meninggal saat Lecca masih kecil" cerita Seth

"Lalu Lecca adalah anak tunggal begitu?" tanya Milo

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" balas Seth

"Dia pernah sekali mengatakannya padaku" kata Milo

Sesampainya di depan pintu Seth langsung menekan bel rumah tersebut, sekali...dua kali..tiga kali

"Tidak ada orang rupanya" kata Aiolia

Seth menekannya sekali lagi, lalu terdengar suara menceklik, seperti kunci yang di buka, benar saja pintu itu terbuka, dari pintu itu muncul seorang wanita.

Seth tidak mengenalnya, jangan-jangan salah rumah, sama seperti di Jepang atau dimana pun suatu nama keluarga tidak hanya dimiliki oleh satu keluarga saja bisa saja dimiliki oleh keluarga lain, meskipun mereka tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali..

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan-tuan?" tanya wanita itu sopan

"Ng... benar ini rumahnya Lecca?" tanya Seth ragu-ragu

"Benar tuan" jawab wanita itu

Seth menghela nafas lega "Bisa aku bertemu dengan nyonya Sasha?" kata Seth

"Masuklah" kata wanita itu, dia melebarkan pintunya dan memepersilakan Seth dan yang lainnya masuk kemudian mengantarkan mereka menuju ruang tamu.

"Silakan tunggu disini, Saya akan panggilkan nyonya, dan maaf siapa nama anda?" tanya wanita itu.

"Seth" jawab Seth, kemudian wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka ber-4

"Permisi nyonya" kata pelayan itu, sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja

"Masuklah" sahut seseorang di dalam

Pelayan itu pun membuka pintu, menemui majikannya sedang asik membaca sebuah buku di meja kerjanya

"Ada apa Rui?" tanya wanita itu

"Nyonya ada tamu sedang menunggu anda di depan"

"Tamu?" ulang wanita itu

"Ya nyonya seorang pemuda bernama Seth"

Serta merta wanita itu menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya wajahnya tegang bercampur gembira, dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghambur keluar ruang kerja membuat Rui heran melihatnya, apakah orang yang bernama Seth itu punya urusan sangat penting sampai-sampai nyonya Sasha melesat begitu cepat begitu namanya di sebut.

Sementara itu diruang tamu, suasana begitu sunyi meski ada empat orang disana, mereka tidak bicara, Seth terus melihat keluar jendela, Saga asyik dengan perasaan dia sendiri yang bercampur aduk, sedih, marah, takut dan bersalah, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Milo, ia sibuk melihat ke sekeliling ruangan besar itu, Aiolia tak beda dengan Saga, dia memangkukan kakinya dan melipat tangannya terlihat sedang menikmati suasana sunyi ini.

"Seth!" seru Ibu Lecca seketika itu kesunyian itu pecah Seth langsung berdiri, Saga mengangkat kepalanya, Milo dan Aiolia spontan langsung menoleh kearah wanita yang baru saja datang, seorang wanita anggun yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Lecca, wanita itu menghambur menghampiri Seth dan memeluknya.

"Syu..syukurlah Seth, aku jadi lega kau kembali, Lecca hampir tidak bisa bertahan lagi" isaknya, ia melepas pelukannya.

Dan memegang kedua pipi Seth dengan tangannya.

"Dia….Dia sudah mengetahuinya Seth, mengetahui kalau sebenarnya usianya tak lama lagi dan Dia juga mengetahui, pengobatan yang dilakukan hanya untuk memanjangkan waktunya saja aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi sungguh..." kata-kata Ibu Lecca terputus tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah baju Seth, isak tangis Ibu Lecca makin membuat perasaan Saga campur aduk, Saga makin merasa bersalah, Aiolia yang berdiri di sebelah Saga sangat mengerti perasaan saga, bagaimana tidak semuanya terlukis sempurna di wajahnya, padahal selama ini Saga termasuk tipe orang yang jarang menunjukkan perasaannya, tak ada yang tahu dia itu sedang gembira atau sedang sedih. Yah, kecuali orang yang benar-benar mengenal Saga.

Seth pun juga tidak bisa membalas perkataan Ibu Lecca, dia hanya terdiam.

"Lalu..Seth apa kau berhasil membawanya?" tanya Ibu Lecca mata cokelatnya memandang Seth penuh harap. Seth memegang kedua bahu Ibu Lecca.

"Nyonya, anda sedang berdiri di sampingnya sekarang" ucap Seth

Ibu lecca langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang sewarna dengan langit biru yang indah dan mata hijau yang meneduhkan, lalu ia mendekatinya, Saga menunduk dia tidak berani memandang wajah Ibu Lecca, sungguh dia sangat merasa bersalah karena kepengecutannya.

"Kenapa, kau tundukkan kepalamu nak?" tanya ibu Lecca, Saga masih tetap menunduk bahkan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ibu Lecca memegang wajah Saga dan membuat Saga mau tak mau menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah nak " kata Ibu Lecca sambil memegang pipi Saga dengan lembut, kemudian Ibu Lecca memeluknya.

Saga hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan wanita ini. Kenapa dia bersikap ramah untuk aku yang pengecut ini? Pikir Saga.

"Akan lebih melegakan jika dia menamparku atau menonjokku seperti apa yang dilakukan Seth padaku, tetapi dia tersenyum dan berterimakasih padaku, menepiskan semua rasa bersalahku pada Lecca" batin Saga.

"Aku paham, pasti sangat sulit untukmu membuang sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau buang, Lecca pasti paham itu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah dan pasti butuh keberanian besar melakukan hal yang kau lakukan sekarang...tapi syukurlah nak, kau sudah ada disini" kata Ibu Lecca dalam pelukan Saga, dia membelai punggung Saga lembut, menghilangkan kecemasan lelaki bermata hijau itu. Seperti seorang ibu yang memaafkan kesalahan anaknya.

"Te..terima kasih" ucap Saga lirih, Ibu Lecca melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Saga.

"Ap..apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Lecca? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Saga

Ibu Lecca memegang tangan Saga "Kemarilah nak" katanya menuntun Saga ke suatu tempat, Ibu Lecca membawa Saga ke halaman belakang rumah besar itu, halaman belakang rumah itu sangat luas, banyak bunga sakura yang sedang mengugurkan bunganya tumbuh di halaman belakang itu, dari halaman itu Kau bisa melihat bukit-bukit yang tertutup rumput hijau seperti kain beludru yang halus.

Di salah satu pohon sakura, ada sebuah ayunan besar terbuat dari rotan.

Ibu Lecca menarik tangan Saga dan menghampiri ayunan besar itu, Lecca terduduk di sana, kepalanya terkulai kesamping sambil memegangi sebuah buku sketsa di tangan kirinya dan pensil di tangan kanannya Ia terlihat sangat damai.

"Lagi-lagi dia tertidur disini" ucap Ibu Lecca mengambil pensil dan buku yang di genggamnya, Lecca bergeming sepertinya tidurnya nyenyak sekali.

Ibu Lecca memandang Saga dan memegang bahu Saga lembut

"Kutinggalkan kau bersamanya disini nak" katanya sambil tersenyum pada Saga, Saga mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu Ibu Lecca pergi meninggalkan Saga dan Lecca.

Saga pun duduk di sebelah Lecca di ayunan besar itu, ia memperhatikan wajah Lecca, wajahnya sedikit lebih tirus daripada terakhir ia melihat Lecca, saat gadis ini meninggalkan Sanctuary, ia membelai lembut pipi Lecca, dan menggengam tangan Lecca, tangan kecil yang begitu rapuh dan lembut, Saga mengangkat tangan Lecca dan meletakkannya di pipinya, menciumnya, dadanya tersa sesak sekali, rasa bersalah makin memenuhi hatinya seperti racun yang menjalar dengan cepatnya, ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya, tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Lecca maaf..." ucap Saga lirih

"Aku memang pengecut tak pantas meminta cintamu, tapi sungguh Aku..sungguh mencintaimu" Ia menggenggam erat tangan Lecca, bahunya berguncang pelan.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 : Hades**

"Wangi ini..." batin Lecca.

Lecca membuka matanya, wangi zaitun hangat yang selalu menyelimuti Saga membuatnya terbangun, dia memandang ke sekeliling tempat itu, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada banyak pohon sakura yang berbunga, bunganya berguguran seperti salju..tidak ini bukan halaman belakang rumahnya ataupun taman bunga milik Saga di istana Gemini, langit begitu biru seperti warna rambut Saga, Lecca memandang sedih langit itu ia berpikir apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Saga, sepertinya waktunya tidak akan lama kagi di dunia ini. Lecca menadahkan tangannya, sebuah kelopak sakura mendarat di tangannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" kata seseorang, Lecca menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki duduk di kursi rotan besar beralaskan bantal duduk yang kelihatannya empuk, disebelahnya ada meja lengkap dengan secangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

Lelaki itu langsung menutup buku tebal bersampul kulit berwarna hitam yang sedang dibacanya dan bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Lecca. Dia menengadahkan tangannya menangkap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

"Indah bukan? Bunga itu walaupun sudah gugur jatuh ke tanah, masih memiliki keindahannya, bahkan setiap manusia menantikan saat bunga itu berguguran...mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu adalah kematian" ucapnya

"Siapa kau?" tanya Lecca, menatap lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya, tubuhnya dibalut setelan jas berwarna hitam pekat, rambut hitamnya tergerai sedikit melewati telinganya. Meski wajahnya tak terlihat menakutkan bahkan bisa dibilang tampan, aura yang dipancarkannya terasa sedikit mengintimidasi, kelam dan suram.

"Aku..Hades" jawab pria itu

Mata Lecca melebar "Hades, dewa orang mati, dalam mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani itu?" tanya Lecca

"Ya" balas Hades

"Jadi, kaukah yang akan menjemputku?" tanya Lecca tenang, tapi berwajah sedih.

"Tidak" jawab Hades singkat

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kemari? Apakah waktuku sudah habis?" tanya Lecca lagi

Hades melirik Lecca, menyunggingkan bibirnya

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Hades

"Apa kau ingin aku takut?" Lecca balik bertanya

"Kematian buat seorang manusia adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan, sepanjang pengetahuanku"

"Bagiku kematian tidaklah menakutkan, bukankah itu hanya bagian dari siklus besar dunia ini, ada yang mati maka akan ada yang lahir, yang hidup pasti akan mati, itu sudah hukum yang ada di dunia ini" kata Lecca dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Jika kau mempersiapkan segalanya, kematian bagimu hanyalah bagian dari perjalanan menuju hidup yang kekal" tambah Lecca

Hades menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak menjawab perkataan Lecca, baru kali ini ia menemui manusia yang bahkan tidak gentar menghadapi kematiannya, bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum, orang-orang besar, sekalipun pasti gentar dengan yang namanya kematian.

"Jadi kau siap meninggalkannya?" kata Hades

Lecca terdiam, tertunduk, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hades. Ya, orang itu adalah Saga.

"Tidak, aku tidak siap" kata Lecca

"Jadi kau ingin hidup?"

"Ya, untuk dia….Ya aku ingin hidup"

"Aku bisa berikan dirimu dua tawaran Lecca. Hidup abadi atau mati terhormat sesuai dengan batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan"

"Hidup abadi?"

"Ya, tetapi dengan syarat"

"Syarat?"

"Jiwamu akan menjadi milikku"

Lecca menatap Hades lama, tawarannya begitu menggoda "Aku bisa hidup selamanya bersama Saga? Selama yang aku mau? " kata Lecca

"Betul tetapi tanpa jiwa"

"Itu artinya, aku akan kehilangan semua rasa manusia? Takut, marah, sedih, gembira bahkan rasa cinta pada Saga?"

Mengiyakan perkataan Lecca, Hades tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lecca tertawa pelan, tawaran Hades memang bisa membuatnya hidup, tetapi Hades akan membuatnya seperti manyat hidup, hanya tubuh dan roh saja tanpa secuil jiwa untuk merasa seperti manusia.

"Kenapa kau menawarkan ini padaku, Hades?" tanya Lecca

"Karena aku menyukaimu…Lecca" jawab Hades enteng

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius!"

"Maaf tapi kau bukan tipeku"

"Aw! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya. Jadi kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Lebih baik aku mati terhormat sampai waktuku tiba daripada aku harus menjadi mayat hidup. Jadi, ya, aku menolaknya. Waktu yang tinggal sedikit itu akan lebih berharaga daripada waktu yang kau tawarkan"

Hades tersenyum "Itulah sebabnya aku menyukaimu Lecca, selain itu-" Hades menghentikan bicaranya.

"Selain itu?" Lecca menyipitkan matanya, Hades berhenti bicara disaat yang tidak tepat, sepertinya Dewa Orang Mati ini enggan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kilah Hades. Dia menatap gadis bermata kelabu itu. Rumor tentang Lecca sudah santer terdengar di_ Purgatory Hall, _jika memang rumor itu benar pasti akan menarik sekali, Hades menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi waktuku tersisa, Hades?" tanya Lecca.

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A." jawab Hades

Lecca memandang Hades tak percaya "Kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

"Ya," kata Hades "Dengar Lecca, kematian itu selalu datang tiba-tiba. Tanpa peringatan, tanpa permisi. Tidak ada manusia yang mengetahui kapan 'dia' akan datang, dimana, dan bagaimana. Kematian adalah rahasia yang tidak bisa manusia bocorkan, bahkan seperti kau yang sedang dibayangi oleh kematian, kau tak akan pernah tahu kapan dia akan benar-benar menjemputmu"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu!" tukas Lecca "be..berapa lama lagi aku bisa bersamanya!" Lecca mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengenyahkan air yang menumpuk di pelupuknya.

Hades meraih tangan Lecca, menyodorkan tangan itu kedepan wajah Lecca, membuat gadis itu terbelalak melihatnya. Lecca melihat tangannya sudah mulai transparan dia bisa melihat wajah Hades menembus telapak tangannya.

Lecca tertunduk tak perlu bertanya lagi pada dewa yang satu ini dia sudah memahami kenapa Hades menunjukkan hal ini padanya. Hades mengangkat wajah Lecca, pipinya basah, kali ini dia gagal menahannya. Dengan tangannya yang kurus Hades menyeka pipi Lecca lembut dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah membuat keputusan, karena itu sampai waktunya tiba Lecca, buatlah kenangan indah bersamanya" kata Hades

"Apakah ini surga?" tanya Lecca, memandang ke sekeliling.

"Sayang sekali ini bukan surga ataupun neraka" jawab Hades

"Lalu?"

"Ini hanya dalam mimpimu...Lecca" kata Hades ia memegang lembut pipi Lecca, lalu mencium keningnya.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 2****4**** : ****Surprise**

Saga masih duduk di sebelah Lecca, gadis itu tidak membuka matanya sepertinya sesuatu menganggu tidurnya, sebab walaupun matanya terpejam butir-butir airmata menggelinding di pipinya, Saga pun menyeka airmata itu dengan tangannya. Lecca pun perlahan membuka matanya, pandangannya buram karena airmatanya, ia merasa ada tangan hangat yang menyeka pipinya, dan seseorang memegang tangannya, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, pandangannya mulai terang, wajah seseorang terlihat di depannya, wajah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, wajah seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui di ujung waktunya. Matanya melebar tak percaya, Lecca menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyentuh Saga yang begitu nyata di depannya, ia bisa menyentuhnya...ia bisa menyentuhnya!

"Ya..ini aku..Lecca" ucap Saga

"Ak..aku tidak bermimpi kan?' kata Lecca terbata-bata

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi Lecca, aku ada disini..." balas Saga memegang tangan Lecca, mata Lecca mulai berkaca-kaca, ia langsung memeluk Saga erat bahkan sangat erat, tangis Leccapun pecah seketika, Lecca begitu bahagia sampai ia tak bisa mengatakannya, selain dengan tangisannya. Hati Saga mencelus mendengar isakan Lecca, rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya semakin membesar.

"A, aku pikir aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" kata Lecca disela tangisnya

"Ma...Maafkan-"

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf" potong Lecca dalam pelukan Saga.

Bahu Saga lebar dan hangat, pelukan yang luas dan terlindungi, wangi yang menyelimutinya semua sangat Lecca rindukan. Lecca melepas pelukannya. Menatap Saga seakan mengatakan _bagaimana dengan Sanctuary?_

Saga tersenyum, "jangan khawatir tentang Sanctuary" ucapnya, membuat Lecca mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi….tapi kau akan kesulitan jika kau meninggalkan tempat itu bukan?" Lecca terlihat susah.

"Aku tidak peduli Lecca," kata Saga, menyeka pipi Lecca yang basah dengan tangannya, "aku tak peduli dengan sanctuary atau yang lainnya selain kau, Lecca"

Lecca tertunduk mendengar perkataan Saga, airmatanya kembali membasahi pipinya, perasaannya campur aduk sampai dia tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata, bahkan membalas perkataan Saga, tapi, meski Saga berkata demikian Lecca tahu kesetiaannya pada Athena tidak akan hilang begitu saja hanya untuk dirinya, meski Saga ada disisinya sekarang dan membuat keputusan yang cukup ekstrim untuk dirinya, tetapi gadis bermata kelabu ini tahu, untuk siapa Saga mati dan untuk siapa Saga hidup. Tapi Lecca sangat bahagia dengan adanya Saga disini.

Saga mengangkat wajah Lecca kembali menyeka pipi Lecca lembut, mereka berdua saling pandang dalam diam lalu keduanya tersenyum, mereka tak perlu banyak kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.

Mata Lecca menangkap lebam keunguan yang ada di pipi Saga, saat Lecca menyentuh lebam itu Saga berjengit.

"Pipimu?" tanya Lecca

"Terjatuh" jawab Saga berbohong

Lecca menyipitkan matanya, "kau berbohong" kata Lecca "Saga kau tak pandai berkilah dan berbohong" sekali lagi tangan Lecca menyentuh lebam itu lagi, kali ini Lecca agak menekannya. "Aduh!" kata Saga, lebam yang didapat dari Seth itu masih terasa berdenyut sampai sekarang.

"Katakan padaku atau kupencet luka itu sekali lagi" ancam Lecca, Saga tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Lecca itu, dia mengehela nafas.

"Seth" jawab Saga pada akhirnya

"Seth?" ulang Lecca tak percaya.

"Dia datang ke Sanctuary dan….." Saga menunjuk lebam yang ada di wajahnya.

Lecca membekapkan tangannya ke mulutnya, wajahnya terlihat takjub.

"Tapi..." Saga mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati Lecca. Ini tidak bagus bagi jantung Lecca, wajah Saga begitu dekat, membuat jantung Lecca berdebar keras, sepertinya sebentar lagi jantung itu bahkan melompat dari tempatnya."Aku berterima kasih pada Seth untuk semua yang dia lakukan padaku"

Lecca tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana kalau aku pencet sekali lagi untuk memastikan kau tidak mengigau datang kesini Saga" kata Lecca.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kau tidak tahu dia menonjokku dengan sekuat tenaga, beruntung gigiku tidak tanggal dibuatnya" balas Saga, lalu mereka terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa.

Tak jauh dari tempat Lecca dan Saga. Di beranda belakang rumah besar itu Milo, Aiolia Seth dan Ibu Lecca tersenyum melihat adegan demi adegan antara Saga dan Lecca, meski mereka tidak tahu isi pembicaraan dua sejoli itu, tetapi pemandangan itu terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Seth bersandar di salah satu pintu masuk, matanya melekat pada Saga dan Lecca, dia menyungingkan senyumnya, ada rona lega menghiasi wajahnya, seakan dia sudah menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik.

Tidak berbeda dengan Seth, Ibu Lecca tersenyum, sembari menutul pipinya dengan tissue dia tak bisa menahan airmata bahagia untuk putrinya yang bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Pandangan ibu Lecca jatuh pada dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di depan Seth. Pemuda yang berambut cokelat ikal bertemu pandang dengannya dan tersenyum ramah, membungkukkan badannya sedikit padanya, ibu Leccapun berjalan mendekati Seth yang masih asyik melekatkan pandangannya pada Saga dan Lecca.

"Seth siapa mereka?' tanya Ibu Lecca

"Mereka?" tanya Seth tak mengerti.

"Yah, dari tadi memang kita sepertinya tak pernah ada" celetuk Milo yang berdiri di sebelah Seth, membuat Seth terlonjak kaget.

"Tak usah kaget begitu, kami memang sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti batu kerikil" kata Milo pedas, melirik Seth judes

Seth tersenyum canggung, lalu menepuk punggung Milo keras "Maaf..maaf.." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Nyonya Sasha, mereka ini sahabat Saga" Seth memperkenalkan " Yang ini namanya Milo" kata Seth sambil menepuk bahu Milo "Dan yang ini namanya Aiolia" Seth memegang bahu Aiolia juga. Ibu Lecca tersenyum pada Aiolia dan Milo, langsung saja wajah Milo memerah, seperti tersipu, ia langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menghampiri mereka?" tanya Ibu Lecca

"Pengennya sih kesana" ucap Milo, Aiolia langsung menyikut rusuknya, membuat Milo langsung mendelik pada Aiolia.

"Kami rasa Lecca lebih membutuhkan Saga daripada kami" ucap Aiolia

Milo mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Lecca, tetapi kalau Aiolia sudah berkata demikian tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menuruti meskipun dia tidak ingin.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita masuk, Rui sudah menyiapkan teh untuk kita" ajak Ibu Lecca sambil memegang bahu Milo dan Aiolia. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Sasha sebaiknya kami tunggu disini saja" kata Aiolia sopan, ibu Lecca melipat tangannya memandang Aiolia dan Milo bergantian, lalu ia tersenyum seakan mengerti keinginan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalian memang sahabat yang baik" kata Ibu Lecca, lalu bersama Seth dia meninggalkan Aiolia dan Milo.

Sepeninggal Ibu Lecca dan Seth, Milo mengenyakkan dirinya ke kursi empuk yang ada di beranda yang lumayan luas itu, matanya masih terpancang pada Saga dan Lecca wajahnya mengatakan: _Aku mau kesana!. _

"Aku paham apa yang kau inginkan Milo." Kata Aiolia yang duduk disebelah Milo, Milo melirik Aiolia dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku juga paham maksudmu, Aiolia." Kata Milo, ia menyandarkan badannya ke punggung kursi yang berlapis bantalan empuk, menegadahkan kepalanya memandangi langit yang cerah tanpa setitik awan. Semnilir angin musim semi membuatnya nyaman dan sedikit mengantuk, Milopun memejamkan matanya.

Kembali pada Lecca dan Saga.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu Lecca" kata Saga

"Kejutan?" mata Lecca berbinar senang, Saga meraih tangan Lecca dan membuat tangan gadis itu menutupi kedua matanya.

"Jangan kau turunkan sampai aku memberitahumu, aku akan segera kembali, jangan mengintip!"

Lecca tersenyum, "baiklah!" katanya. Lalu Saga pergi meninggalkan Lecca menuju rumah, untuk mengambil kejutan untuk Lecca. Sesampainya di beranda, Saga tidak menemukan Seth dan ibu Lecca, yang dia temui hanya Aiolia dan Milo. Mereka berdua tertidur di kursi beranda, duduk bersebelahan, tangan Aiolia terlipat di dadanya, kepalanya tertunduk, kedua kakinya selonjor menjaga posisinya tetap stabil. Sedangkan kepala Milo, bertengger di bahu Aiolia, mereka berdua terlihat cukup pulas.

Saga tertawa geli melihat pemandangan ini, dua orang ini Gold Saint yang disegani di Sanctuary, meski agak kelakuan mereka agak konyol menurut Saga, tetapi tetap saja pemandangan ini jarang ia lihat kalau masih berada di Sanctuary. Mereka terlihat seperti adik-adik yang lelah dan tertidur selagi menunggu kakak mereka kembali.

Sagapun mendekati mereka dan mengguncangkan bahu mereka. Milo dan Aiolia, terlonjak langsung membuka matanya, terlihat ling lung. Akibat kagetnya Aiolia, Milopu ikut terbangun, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu menguap lebar.

"Maaf, membangunkan kalian" kata Saga masih tertawa geli melihat Aiolia dan Milo.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan Lecca?" tanya Aiolia

Milo bangkit dari duduknya, merentangkan tangannya keatas, meluruskan badannya sampai berbunyi. KREK!

"Ikutlah denganku, kalian ingin bertemu dengannya bukan?" kata Saga

Milo dan Aiolia membelalakan matanya tak percaya, "eh? Bolehkan begini Saga?" kata Milo ragu.

Saga menepuk bahu Milo, "bukankah untuk itu kalian datang kemari, untuk bertemu dengannya" katanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Milo dan Aiolia mengikuti Saga.

"Saga... sampai kapan kau menyuruhku menutup mata? Kejutan apa sih yang mau kau tunjukkan" kata Lecca penasaran, Saga memintanya menutup matanya sampai ia kembali, dan tidak boleh mengintip.

"Ah, Aku tahu….pasti…..agak muluk sih apa kau mengajak dua pembuat onar itu" tebak Lecca

"Siapa yang pembuat onar, kami punya nama tahu!" tukas seseorang dari belakang Lecca duduk, Lecca menurunkan tangannya, membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, matanya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Menghambur, menghampiri mereka...Aiolia dan Milo.

"Miloooo!" seru Lecca ia langsung menubruk Milo memeluknya erat "Syukurlah…..aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Milo" ucapnya, Lecca melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Milo, tersenyum, seakan tak percaya ia memeluk Milo sekali lagi, ia begitu gembira sekali.

"Lecca kalau kau seperti itu bisa ada yang cemburu nanti" ucap Aiolia, yang berdiri di samping Saga.

Sama seperti yang Lecca lakukan pada Milo ia lakukan juga pada Aiolia, ia memeluk Aiolia seperti adik perempuan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Aiolia

"Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini Aiolia" balas Lecca dalam pelukan Aiolia, Aiolia melepas pelukannya, dan mencium lembut kening Lecca.

Milo pun berdeham melihat kemesraan Aiolia dan Lecca, Aiolia melihat kearah Milo dan tersenyum nakal.

"Ah, Lecca Kau tahu kejadian terlucu waktu kita datang kemari..waktu di pesawat...ummmph!" Milo langsung membekap mulut Aiolia sebelum dia menceritakan kejadian memalukan waktu lepas landas itu

"Di pesawat?" tanya Lecca

Aiolia mencoba melepaskan bekapan Milo

" Ya di pesawat, waktu lepas landas anak ini.."

"Hentikaaaan!" seru Milo "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku begitu, kau sendiri! kau tahu Lecca, dia bahkan tak bisa memasang sabuk pengamannya malah mengikatnya menjadi simpul, pramugari yang menolongnya sampai menahan tawanya" cerocos Milo

Aiolia terdiam, memang ia melakukan itu karena buat dia naik pesawat umum seperti itu baru pertama kalinya biasanya untuk pergi kemana-mana di luar Sanctuary dia hanya melakukannya dengan teleport, wajah Aiolia memerah, niatnya mempermalukan Milo malah berbalik malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, dia sampai lupa kejadian sabuk pengaman itu..

"Kau ini ngajak berantem ya?" geram Aiolia

"Memangnya kenapa, kalau iya" balas Milo, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah" Aiolia langsung mengejar Milo, yang melarikan diri, hal itu membuat Lecca tertawa sampai keluar air mata, Saga menghampiri Lecca.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah ya" kata Lecca mengusap matanya yang basah, lalu ia tertawa lagi "Sebaiknya kau pisahkan mereka, sebelum mereka babak belur" kata Lecca pada Saga.

Saga tersenyum dan menghampiri Aiolia dan Milo, entah apa yang dikatakan Saga pada mereka berdua, Saga malah kena jitak Milo dan Aiolia, Lecca tertawa lagi, Saga mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Seth, kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung?" tanya Ibu Lecca menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Seth.

"Tidak pernlu Nyonya, sepanjang Aku mengenal Lecca Aku tak pernah melihat senyum dan tawanya seindah itu " ucap Seth sambil menyesap tehnya. "Juga orang itu.." tambah Seth

"Orang itu?" tanya ibu Lecca

"Saga...mungkin hanya Lecca yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu" jawab Seth.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 2****5**** : ****Promise**

Kalau kalian menyangka sejak kedatangan Saga, Seth, Milo dan Aiolia, suasana rumah Lecca menjadi canggung? Sebaiknya kalian singkirkan hal itu, sebaliknya suasana rumah yang terbilang besar dan luas itu malah semakin ramai, rasanya setiap hari ada saja 'keributan' yang terjadi di rumah Lecca, mulai dari Milo bersama Aiolia memainkan game Hades Palace yang dengan suksesnya, Aiolia selalu mati karena dimakan zombie atau karena Aiolia selalu terlonjak jika tiba-tiba zombie atau monster-monster muncul di depannya atau mungkin karena Aiolia tidak cakap memainkan jarinya.

"Ganti permainannya, gak seru main ini!" protes Aiolia

"Bilang saja kau takut" ejek Milo

"Siapa bilang aku takut!" Aiolia memainkan game itu lagi dan diakhiri 'aaahhhh'-nya Aiolia karena cyclops menginjaknya sampai penyet dan gelak tawa Milo.

Sampai acara debat serunya Saga dan Seth tentang terjemahan bahasa Yunani kuno pada manuskrip kecil yang ditemukan Seth beberapa waktu lalu bersama dengan manuskrip tentang wilayah atas di reruntuhan kuil Athena. Manuskrip kecil itu tertulis dalam bahasa Yunani Kuno sama seperti manuskrip besar tetapi ada beberapa huruf yang tak dimengerti Seth, karenanya dia meminta bantuan Saga untuk menerjemahkannya. Saga dengan senang hati membantu Seth, tapi begitu melihat manuskrip itu Saga malah tertawa seakan mengingat sesuatu yang konyol dan berkata manuskrip itu tidak ada dengan manuskrip besar, tetapi Seth penasaran dan ngotot meminta Saga menerjemahkannya.

"Sudah kubilang isinya tak penting Seth, percuma kau menerjemahkannya bikin capek saja"

"Kau mau menyembunyikan tentang Sanctuary lagi sementara aku tahu kalau kalian nyata? Yang benar saja"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa" Saga mengambil secarik manuskrip, "bahan-bahan yang harus disiapkan, cabe merah, tomat, terasi sesuai selera, terasi adalah suatu penyedap rasa terbuat dari udang yang diolah sedemikian rupa sehingga mempunyai rasa dan bau yang khas yang berasal dari Asia….." Saga terdiam sejenak mengerenyitkan hidungnya seakan ada bau tak disukainya "bakar terasi sebelum dihaluskan bersama bahan yang lain supaya rasa khasnya lebih kuat." Kali ini Saga membuat gerakan muntah-muntah "maaf Seth…bau terasi terbakar itu buatku adalah mimpi buruk, tapi entah kenapa Deathmask sangat menyukainya" katanya

"Kau bercanda kan? Kenapa isinya seperti resep makanan" balas Seth

"Memang itulah yang ada dikertas-kertas itu, semuanya hanya resep masakan eksperimen pope Shion" Saga mengambil secarik lagi "ini resep nasi goreng Hongkong" meletakkan lagi dan mengambil beberapa yang lain, "semur jengkol, urap, tempe bacem, kelepon, kue cucur, kue rangi"

Seth ternganga, "cu…cukup Saga, hentikan sebelum aku pusing dengan nama-nama itu" katanya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam lalu tergelak.

"Tapi Seth….kue rangi itu enak lho" aku Saga, lalu Seth tertawa lagi.

Menggoda Milo juga menjadi agenda yang tak terlewatkan di dalam rumah Lecca setelah kedatangan mereka berempat.

"Kalau kau mau membangunkannya Lecca paling tidak kau harus punya seratus jurus, dia ini paling males bangun pagi." Kata Aiolia sambil tertawa, Milo memelototi Aiolia, _kalau-kau-bicara-lagi-kutusuk-kau-dengan-scarlet-needle!_ Kurang lebih itu arti pelototan Milo pada Aiolia.

"Eh? Masa? Tapi dia bangun pagi sekali tadi." Kata Lecca

Aiolia berdeham, dia sebenarnya tahu kenapa Milo bisa bangun pagi selama dia berada dirumah Lecca, "yah, itukan….karena…BWAAAH!-" belum sempat Aiolia bicara bantal duduk mendarat di wajah Aiolia.

"Kukuliti kau kalau berani mengatakan hal itu!" ancam Milo. Aiolia terkikik melihat ekspresi Milo, Lecca memandang Milo mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, saat Aiolia menggodanya tetapi Lecca jadi penasaran apa sebenarnya yang membuat Milo yang katanya terkenal malas bangun pagi bisa bangun sepagi itu. Ya, Lecca menemukan Milo hampir setiap pagi duduk di meja makan bahkan saat Ryusei dan Rui mulai bekerja, itu artinya matahari sekalipun belum tinggi.

"Jangan-jangan kau lupa membawa sesuatu Milo?" Celetuk Seth yang duduk diseberang Lecca dan Saga, dia mengatakan itu tanpa melepas pandangan dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Lupa membawa sesuatu?" ulang Lecca

"Yah, misalnya seperti…." Seth terdiam sejenak melirik Milo yang pasang tampang _aku-akan-memakanmu-dan-menggantungmu-di-coloseum_

"Seperti?"

"Boneka jenglot" sambung Saga tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Seth membenamkan wajahnya ke buku tebalnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa sedang Aiolia menutupi wajahnya ke bantal yang tadi dilempar Milo, berusaha untuk tidak _ngakak_

"Sagaaaa….ituuu bukan boneka jenglot!" kata Milo, membela diri, "apa kau tidak tahu itu Freddy Kruger!"

Aiolia berusaha lebih keras untuk tidak tertawa dia membungkuk, masih menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, tangannya meremas-remas pinggiran sofa sepertinya dia sedang susah payah menahannya.

"Ah, bagiku itu terlihat seperti boneka jenglot" balas Saga, sama sekali tidak tertawa, "bisa-bisanya kau pulas tertidur dengan boneka seseram itu di tempat tidurmu"

Dari balik buku tebalnya Lecca yakin Seth sudah tertawa keras tetapi karena dia menahannya, suara yang keluar seperti saat kau memompa ban sepedamu PPPFF!...PPPFF!...PPPFF!

Acara makan bersama di meja makan panjang itu juga menjadi ramai dari biasanya, bahkan Saga mencoba mempraktekan masakan dari manuskrip pope Shion yang di temukan Seth, Saga mencoba membuat kelepon dan kue rangi.

Orang pertama yang datang setelah Seth, Saga, Milo dan Aiolia adalah Dokter Shou. Dokter muda yang tampan itu datang memkai kemeja hijau daun dan celana bahan hitam, rambutnya yang sedikit gondrong dibiarkan berantakan. Doter Shou memang datang untuk pemeriksaan rutin Lecca setelah gadis itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat lagi!" tegas Lecca.

"Oh! Ayolah Lecca ini bukan obat ini hanya…."

"Vitamin?" kata Lecca, melipat tangannya dan memandang Dokter Shou dengan wajah cemberut.

Dokter Shou menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah Lecca "Aku sangat terkesima dengan perkembangan kesehatanmu Lecca, kau berhasil melewati komamu, serangan yang bertubi-tubi bahkan kau terlihat jauuuuh lebih sehat ketimbang waktu aku bertemu denganmu Lecca, tetapi paling tidak kau juga harus menjaga daya tahan tubuhmu dengan ob….maksudku vitamin ini" jelas Dokter Shou setengah memaksa Lecca.

"Baiklah" ucap Lecca singkat.

Senyum Dokter Shou merekah, dia mengambil buku notesnya "kurasa aku tahu apa obat mujarabmu Lecca" kata Dokter Shou sambil menulis resep di buku notesnya, Dokter Shou melirik Lecca yang wajahnya merona merah "wah, ternyata tebakanku benar! Pria yang kutemui tadi di ruang tamu, yang punya mata yang teduh dan rambut sebiru langit cerah itukah obat mujarabmu?" wajah Lecca makin merah, Dokter Shou tertawa "cukup jujur…cukup jujur" katanya.

"Cepat berikan resepnya Dokter" ujar Lecca mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dokter Shou menyobek buku notesnya dan memberikannya pada Lecca. "Satu kali sehari. Pagi hari" pesannya "dan bagaimana kalau obat mujarabmu yang memberikannya" kontan wajah Lecca kembali memerah. Melihat itu Dokter Shou tertawa sambil menepuk lembut kepala Lecca.

Orang kedua yang datang adalah Profesor Nathan. Profesor nyentrik dosen di unversitas tempat Lecca menimba ilmu.

Pria yang usianya diawal 50 tahun, datang memakai kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak biru-ungu dengan celana jeans hitam, rambut hitamnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda, cuek namun tetap terlihat sopan. Sebelah tangannya membawa buket bunga mawar berwarna oranye dan sebelah tangannya lagi membawa kotak berisi cokelat.

"Profesor Nathan!" seru Ibu Lecca yang menyambut kedatangan Profesor Nathan sore itu dan terlihat senang dengan kedatangan pria itu.

"Nyonya, apa kabar." Dia melangkah maju, meraih tangan Nyonya rumah dan mencium tangan Nyonya rumah itu lembut, "dimana dia, aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

Nyonya Sasha melebarkan pintu dan memperisilakan Profesor Nathan masuk, membawanya keruang tengah, samar Profesor Nathan mendengar suara percakapan yang seru, ada gelak tawa di dalamnya.

"Lecca, coba tebak siapa yang datang" kata Ibu Lecca menghentikan percakapan Seth, Saga, Milo dan Aiolia bersama Lecca.

"Astaga Profesor Nathan!" seru Lecca.

Profesor Nathan memeluk Lecca, "bagaimana kabarmu Nak?" tanyanya.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini," Lecca melepaskan pelukannya, "angin apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Kau…anakku" katanya tersenyum

Pandangan Profesor Nathan beralih pada Saga. Milo dan Aiolia serta Seth "Halo semuanya!" dia langsung menghampiri Saga dan memeluknya rasanya tulang rusuk Saga berbunyi KREK! Saat Profesor Nathan memeluknya. Usai memeluk Saga, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Milo, Aiolia dan Seth.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi disini"

"Ehm….yah, eh, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi disini, kami butuh bantuan Lecca untuk beberapa literature untuk penelitian kami" Seth beralasan.

"Lho, bagaimana dengan penelitianmu tentang Sanctuary Seth?" tanya Profesor Nathan

"Penelitian itu sudah selesai….kuputuskan begitu" jawab Seth, melirik Milo, Aiolia dan Saga. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari tema penelitian yang baru" pungkas Seth.

Profesor Nathan mengangguk mengerti. Setelah sedikit basa-basi, beberapa menit kemudian Profesor Nathan terlibat pembicaraan dengan Saga dan Seth, mereka membicarakan tentang beberapa situs arkeologi dan mitos yang menyebar di seluruh dunia. Jika pembicaraan itu nyerempet mengenai Sanctuary Seth langsung mengalihkannya.

Aiolia dan Milo langsung menyingkir ke dapur, menurut mereka pembicaraan ini terlalu berat dan bukan pembicaraan yang menarik. Di meja makan, Lecca dan Ibunya bersama Milo dan Aiolia, memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang kelihatan kompak sekali memantul-matulkan pembicaraan dari topik satu ke topik yang lain, Lecca bertopang dagu melekatkan pandangannya pada Saga. Tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei kalian….apakah dia seperti itu sebelum perintah terakhir Athena turun?" tanya Lecca, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Saga.

"Yap!" jawab Milo dan Aiolia bersamaan.

"Kau tidak tahu, kalau dia sudah memakai kacamatanya" jari Milo membentuk huruf O dan menempelkannya ke kedua matanya, "dia jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Shaka dan Camus"

"Apalagi kalau sudah marah" Aiolia bergidik seakan membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan "kau bakal dikirim entah kemana dengan _another dimension_ miliknya dan baru muncul berminggu-minggu setelahnya"

"Kami juga pernah kena jurus itu, untungnya kami hanya dikembalikan ke istana masing-masing" cerita Milo.

"Tapi efek sampingnya membuat kami tidak bisa _pup_ selama seminggu…." Aiolia berhenti bicara dan memandang ibu Lecca, "maaf nyonya" tambahnya, Nyonya Sasha hanya tersenyum membalas Aiolia. Sedang Lecca tertawa.

Lecca memijat keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening, ia juga memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku. Dia harus menyingkir dari sini sebelum Aiolia, Milo atau Ibunya mencium sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Leccapun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Aiolia

"Keluar sebentar" jawab Lecca, kini kepalanya terasa panas.

"Tapi ini sudah malam"

"Sebentar saja, kurasa aku butuh udara segar"

"Kutemani" tawar Aiolia

"Tidak perlu"

"Kupanggil Saga?" kata Milo

"Jangan ganggu mereka Milo" Lecca menepuk-nepuk bahu Milo.

Ibu Lecca juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya, dia menghilang dibalik lemari tempat menyimpan jaket dan mengambil cardigan abu-abu dan menyerahkan pada Lecca, "terimakasih bu" ucap Lecca dia memakainya dan keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Dari sudut matanya Saga melihat kursi yang di duduki Lecca kosong, tanpa berlama-lama Saga langsung meninggalkan Profesor Nathan dan Seth. Mendekati meja makan.

"Dia ada di tempat biasa, Saga" kata Ibu Lecca, sebelum sempat Saga menanyakan kemana Lecca pergi.

"Terima kasih Nyonya, saya permisi." Pamit Saga. Saga bergegas keluar menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Benar saja, Saga menemukan Lecca di ayunan rotan favoritnya, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, ayunan itu berayun pelan, sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu mata Lecca tak lepas dari langit malam yang bertabur bintang berkerlip keperakkan berlatar warna ungu gelap. Saga tahu lagu itu belakangan ini, Lecca sering sekali bersenandung dengan lagu itu.

Saga berdeham. Lecca menghentikan senandungnya. Begitu tahu siapa yang datang senyum langsung merekah diwajahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" kata Saga

Lecca tertawa, sekan Saga baru saja mengatakan hal yang konyol, "tentu" kata Lecca menepukkan tangannya ke samping tempatnya duduk.

Tanpa berlama-lama Saga langsung mengenyakkan pantatnya di ayunan rotan itu.

"Kau lihat bintang yang itu Saga?" tanya Lecca menunjuk langit tepat diatas kepala mereka. "Dia terlihat sangat terang dan besar, apa kau tahu apa nama bintang terang itu?"

"Ah, dia.."

"Dia?"

"Langit dikuasai rasi bintang Taurus, bintang terang itu bernama Aldebaran, bintang paling terang dalam gugus rasi bintang Taurus" jelas Saga

"Apakah Gold Saint Taurus juga besar dan terang?"

"Ya, besar, cerewet sama yang namanya sopan santun, aku sampai merinding waktu dia menatar aku dan gold saint lainnya tentang _table manner_, Milo dan Aiolia selalu kena sentilan Great Hornnya kalau sudah masalah _table manner_, Aiolia dan Milo berpendapat makan dengan tangan lebih enak ketimbang pakai besi, dan itu membuat Aldebaran gemas, alhasil mereka sering kena sentilan itu"

"Memangnya seperti apa latihan _table manner_ dari Aldebaran"

"Oh, kau tak akan mau mendengarnya" Saga begidik seakan mengingat kejadian yang sangat tak menyenangkan baginya.

Lecca tertawa geli mendengar cerita Saga, sedikit banyak Lecca jadi tahu keluwesan Saga soal sopan santun dan tata krama berasal dari siapa. Cerita dan obrolan itu berlanjut seperti air mengalir, Saga banyak bercerita tentang Santuary, mereka berbicara tentang peta langit, Saga menunjukkan pada Lecca nama bintang yang tersebar di planetarium alam itu. Diakhir obrolan mereka, mereka terdiam dan memandangi langit. Jemari mereka saling bertautan,

Saga menyandarkan tubuhnya, tangannya mengalungi tubuh Lecca dan menariknya mendekat, Lecca menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Saga, dia bisa mendengar irama detak jantung Saga, tubuhnya yang wangi, membuat Lecca nyaman, ia memandang langit. Meski semua kelihatan baik-baik saja Lecca tahu semuanya tidak benar-benar baik. Lecca berpikir, berapa lama lagi ia bisa seperti ini dengan Saga disampingnya, berapa lama lagi waktu untuknya

"Saga" ucap Lecca

"Ya" balas Saga

"Kau tahu apa yang kusuka darimu?" Lecca menegakkan duduknya.

Saga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Semuanya" kata Lecca, "terutama senyummu, kau punya senyum yang sangat indah dan aku ingin kau selalu seperti itu, meskipun aku sudah…." Belum Lecca menyelesaikan kalimatnya Saga memeluknya.

"Jangan berkata kau akan meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi seperti yang kulakukan waktu kau meninggalkan dari Sanctuary, tetaplah bersamaku Lecca"

Lecca terdiam dalam pelukan Saga, rasanya begitu menyedihkan, Lecca tak bisa lagi menyangkal bahwa fakta kalau penyakitnya makin hari makin membuatnya lemah, ia tidak tahu kapan Hades bakal datang dan mejemputnya, Lecca jadi ingat ucapan Hades dalam mimpinya. "Kematian datang tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan".

Saga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku Lecca, berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku"

Lecca tersenyum, "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Saga, selama kau selalu mengingatku disini" Lecca meletakkan tangannya di dada Saga, "meskipun tubuh ini menghilang, aku akan selalu bersamamu Saga"

Saga memandang Lecca lekat-lekat, ia ingin selalu seperti ini bersama Lecca, dia ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamanya, menua bersama, tapi di sudut hatinya yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh Saga merasa, waktunya dengan Lecca tak seperti yang ia inginkan. Saga teringat lagu yang sering disenandungkan Lecca belakangan ini, meski Lecca sangat pelan menyenandungkannya tapi Saga bisa mendengar penggalan syair lagu itu:

_Eternity really doesn't exist._

_I wonder when I first realized that._

_But I'm prouder than anyone else that_

_the days we spent together weren't lies._

_I've lived up to now. Although the length of time is a little different._

_Just having met you, just having loved you,_

_just having shared our thoughts...I won't forget you._

Meski terdengar sedih tetapi terselip kebahagiaan di dalamnya, sesuatu yang berharga yang tak tergantikan, kenangan bersama orang yang dicintainya bukan mimpi tapi sesuatu yang sangat nyata.

Jari panjang Saga menelusur rambut Lecca membelainya lembut, lalu ia mencium gadis itu.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 : Sakura…..Falling**

Saga mengetuk pintu kamar Lecca pagi itu. Seperti yang dilakukannya setiap pagi sejak kedatangan Dokter Shou. Dokter berhidung bangir itu meminta Saga menjadi petugas minum vitamin untuk Lecca setiap pagi supaya daya tahan tubuhnya terjaga. Demi kesehatan Lecca, Saga menyanggupinya.

"Rasanya seperti meminta seorang pemuda untuk segera menikahi putriku saja." Kata Dokter Shou waktu meminta Saga menjadi petugas minum vitamin untuk Lecca. Perkataan Dokter Shou membuat baik Saga dan Lecca memerah.

Acara sarapan pagi itu juga sedikit aneh buat Aiolia dan Milo, pasalnya Lecca dan Saga terlihat sangat kikuk, saat bertemu pandang mereka jadi salah tingkah dan wajah mereka sama merah seperti udang rebus. Milo melirik Aiolia menuntut sebuah jawaban, tapi Aiolia hanya mengangkat bahu. Sementara, sepertinya Ibu Lecca tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka berdua, wanita setengah baya itu terus-terusan tersenyum saat Saga dan Lecca terlihat kikuk dan salah tingkah. Sedang Seth, memasang pandangan mengancam pada Saga, seperti kakak lelaki yang overprotektif pada adik perempuannya.

Lecca membukakan pintu kamarnya. Mempersilakan Saga masuk dan meletakkan vitamin dan segelas air di meja di samping tempat tidur Lecca, mengeluarkan sebutir pil berwarna merah dan meletakkan di telapak tangan Lecca. Lecca menatap pil itu dengan wajah enggan.

"Ayo diminum, kau harus ingat pesan Dokter Shou" Saga mengingatkan.

Lecca melirik Saga lalu tersenyum, melihat ekspresi Saga, yang terkesan sedikit memaksa dengan kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang.

Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri Lecca menelan pil merah itu

"Buka mulutmu" perintah Saga

"Astaga!" ujar Lecca tak percaya, Saga selalu meminta Lecca melakukan hal itu setelah ia meminum vitamin itu, Leccapun membuka mulutnya, Saga membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memicingkan matanya memeriksa kedalam mulut Lecca. Dia tersenyum usai memastikan kalau Lecca benar-benar menelan vitaminnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?" tanya Lecca penasaran

"Adikku sangat benci minum obat sewaktu dia kecil, dia selalu menyembunyikan obat dibawah lidahnya dan saat punya kesempatan dia membuang obat itu, aku memergokinya dan sejak itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku memastikan kalau obatnya benar-benar dia telan. Wajahmu barusan sama seperti wajahnya jika dia disuruh minum obat" cerita Saga sambil tertawa.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Lecca. Senyum Saga lenyap, wajahnya tersirat kerinduan terhadap adik yang diceritakannya tadi.

"Apakah kau kangen padanya Saga?"

"Terkadang, tetapi dia sudah membuat keputusannya sendiri, aku menghargainya….sudahlah tak perlu membicarakannya" Saga terlihat enggan melanjutkan cerita tentang adiknya itu, tetapi Lecca tahu Saga sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Sebaiknya jika kau bertemu dengannya kau katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan Saga." Kata Lecca.

Saga tak menjawabnya, dia hanya membelai lembut kepala Lecca mengembangkan senyumnya yang biasa.

Pandangan Lecca berpindah keluar jendela, dia bangkit dari duduknya mendekati beranda kamarnya yang tembus ke area perbukitan yang dihiasi oleh pohon sakura yang bermekaran dan mengugurkan bunganya. Warna putih dan pink lembut bercampur menjadi satu, turun seperti salju. Lecca membuka pintu geser beranda kamarnya lebar-lebar, wangi angin musim semi yang hangat langsung menerpa lembut wajah Lecca, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian angin itu. Lecca membuka matanya, pandangannya menerawang langit biru diatasnya, ia membalikkan badannya menghampiri Saga, meraih tangannya, "ikut aku" katanya, Lecca menarik Saga berlari keluar menuju padang rumput yang terhampar bak permadani hijau itu bertelanjang kaki.

"Lecca sebenarnya kita mau kemana!?" seru Saga mengatasi angin yang mengelepak di telinganya, rambut biru langitnya berkibar.

"Ikut saja!" balas Lecca tangannya erat sekali menggenggam tangan Saga, dia tak menghentikan langkahnya, mereka berlari kecil membelah hamparan padang rumput, Lecca terlihat begitu gembira, mereka menaiki bukit dan Saga terpesona melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Di depannya terhampar danau berwarna hijau kebiruan, tepi danau itu dikelilingi oleh pohon sakura. Saga berdiri di samping Lecca tangan mereka masih bertautan, Saga tak menyangka dibalik bukit ini ada tempat seindah ini. Lecca melepasakan pegangannya dan berlari menuruni bukit berhenti tak jauh dari tepi danau yang masih beralaskan rumput, dibawah gerumbulan pohon sakura, dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi menikmati udara yang ada di danau itu, Lecca menyukai musim semi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, beberapa bulan yang lalu danau ini hanya berwarna hitam dan putih karena terutup salju tapi kini semuanya terlihat begitu hidup dan berwarna.

Saga menghampiri Lecca, mengenyakkan pantatnya di rumput empuk, dia meraih tangan Lecca dan menariknya hingga Lecca jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Hei aku bisa…."

"Jangan bergerak!" potong saga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lecca, membuat Lecca bersandar pada tubuhnya, Saga mencium belakang kepala Lecca rambut gadis itu berbau seperti buket bunga mawar, wangi yang menyenangkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak bicara, hanya memandangi sekeliling, menikmati setiap detiknya saat mereka bersama.

"Waaa! Benar ada danau, bisa berenang nih!" Lecca dan Saga spontan menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara itu, Aiolia berdiri diatas bukit sambil membawa keranjang piknik, ia menyampirkannya seperti membawa ransel.

"Aiolia kau menemukan mereka?" teriak seseorang yang Lecca kenali suaranya sebagai Milo. Tak menjawab Aiolia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya pada orang dibelakangnya.

Benar saja tak lama kemudian Milo datang membawa cooler box disusul Seth dan Ibu Lecca. Seth membawa sebuah gulungan kain flannel bermotif kotak-kotak merah. Ibu Lecca memakai topi jeraminya yang berhiaskan bunga matahari di salah satu sisinya.

"Astaga mereka semua datang" Lecca nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka.

Aiolia dan Milo menghampiri Lecca dan Saga.

"Biar kubantu Milo" kata Lecca hendak bangun dari duduknya.

"Jangan, tetaplah duduk" cegah Milo, dia menaruh cooler box yang lumayan besar itu di rumput.

"Benar sudah cocok kalian seperti itu" goda Aiolia "Mesra sekali"

Wajah Lecca merona, "makanya buru-buru deh" celetuk Saga

"Apa maksudmu? " tanya Aiolia tak mengerti

"Segera ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Marin" jawab Saga, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Milo, "kau juga, jangan kelamaan nembak Shaina, kudengar dia menyukai salah satu bronze saint yang baru saja masuk"

Saga membisikkan, "wanita yang disukai oleh Milo dan Aiolia, mereka berdua silver saint" pada Lecca.

Wajah Aiolia dan Milo memerah bersamaan, melihat reaksi Milo dan Aiolia membuat Lecca tertawa geli, "jangan tertawa Lecca,ini tidak lucu!" kata Milo "dan pak tua hentikan cengengesanmu itu!" ujar Milo pada Saga. Tawa Saga dan Leccapun meledak dan baru berhenti ketika Seth dan Ibu Lecca datang.

Seth menggelar kain flannelnya , Milo, Aiolia dan Ibu Lecca langsung mendudukinya.

"Seru sekali, ngobrolin apa sih?" tanya Ibu Lecca, sambil membuka keranjang piknik dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kue tart, pie apel, sosis, roti, selai dan kue mochi.

"Cuma Shaina dan Marin" jawab Lecca singkat melempar senyum jahil pada Milo dan Aiolia. Wajah kedua Gold Saint itu kembali memerah.

"Shaina dan Marin?" ulang Ibu Lecca

"Mereka wanita yang disukai oleh Milo dan Aiolia" jelas Lecca

"Hooo…" Ibu Lecca memotong pie apel dan memberikannya pada Seth.

"Terimakasih Nyonya" ucap Seth, dia langsung memakannya.

"Kejutan sekali kalian mengadakan piknik ini" kata Lecca, "kenapa tidak memberitahuku bu, aku kan bisa membantu"

"Kalau memberitahumu itu bukan kejutan namanya" kata Seth menyuap potongan besar pie apel kedalam mulutnya, "ibumu bercerita kalau kau sangat menyukai bunga sakura setiap musim semi datang setiap tahun kau selalu melakukan..ng..apa namanya itu…"

"Ohanami" sambung Ibu Lecca, sembari mengoleskan roti dengan selai strawberry untuk Milo, dan menyiapkan sandwich keju daging asap untuk Aiolia.

"Itu dia maksudku….jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan ohanami untukmu"

Lecca menatap ibunya, wajahnya penuh ungkapan rasa terimakasih.  
"Lecca kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Ibunya

Lecca membalasnya dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepalanya, "kau yakin?", Lecca mengangguk.

"Seth, bisa kau ambilkan kue ketan yang ada disampingmu" pinta Milo.

"Milo ini bukan kue ketan tapi namanya kue mochi" jelas Seth

"Oh kue mochi, maaf aku lupa namanya" kata Milo sambil tertawa.

Acara ohanami berlangsung ramai, usai makan Milo, Seth dan Aiolia, turun ke tepi danau bermain air seperti anak kecil, saling menciprati satu sama lain dan kembali dengan baju mereka yang basah semua. Ibu Lecca memaksa mereka bertiga untuk melepas baju atasan mereka dan mengeringkan dibawah sinar matahari. Mereka kembali duduk melingkar, (Saga tentunya masih menarik Lecca dalam pangkuannya) mengobrol sembari memakan camilan yang lain yang disediakan oleh Ibu Lecca.

Lecca memandang Seth, Milo, Aiolia dan ibunya bergantian, Milo dan Aiolia yang mulai saling mencela soal Shaina dan Marin, Seth dan Saga yang menanggapinya dengan celetukannya yang tanpa basa-basi, terkadang membuat wajah mereka merona atau membuat mereka bersungut. Ibunya yang tertawa melihat tingkah mereka bertiga, ekspresi mereka benar-benar jujur, hari itu dia banyak mendengar suara tawa Saga yang begitu indah di dengar. Ia memegang tangan Saga yang melingkari zaitun yang menyelimuti pria ini sangat Lecca sukai.

Rasa kantuk mengganggu Lecca, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Saga. . Hatinya penuh dengan kebahagiaan, tapi, disaat yang bersamaan dia merasa sedih Lecca tahu dia harus pergi suatu hari meninggalkan semuanya, mungkin saja hari ini. Leccapun memejamkan matanya. Suara Seth, Milo, Aiolia dan ibunya serta tawa Saga terdengar seperti diredam sesuatu, terasa menjauh perlahan. Lalu berakhir dengan kesunyian.

"Lecca…apa kau tertidur?" kata Saga ia mendapati mata Lecca terpejam, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. "Kalau kau lelah kita kembali sekarang Lecca" bisik Saga di telinga Lecca, tetapi Lecca tidak bergeming meskipun Saga menepuk pipinya mencoba membangunkannya, dia merubah posisi Lecca, sekali lagi membangunkannya, tetapi Gadis itu tetap tak bereaksi.

"Tidak…." Ucap Saga "Tidak Lecca tidak sekarang, tidak!" Saga memegang sisi leher Lecca tangan gemetar dan rasa sedih membungkusnya dengan sempurna.

Semua berhenti bicara, Seth langsung menghampiri Saga dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Saga?" panggil Seth, Saga menatap Seth, airmata itu turun begitu saja tanpa pertahanan dari mata hijaunya. Dia memeluk tubuh Lecca, "kumohon buka matamu Lecca, kau janji akan selalu bersamaku bukan, buka matamu Lecca!" ucap Saga lirih, tapi Lecca tetap tidak bergerak.

Seth menoleh, ia memandangi Aiolia, Milo dan Nyonya Sasha bergantian, wajah mereka seakan menuntut suatu jawaban. Berat sekali untuk mengatakan ini pada mereka semua.

"Dia sudah pergi…." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak mungkin, dia baik-baik saja tadi tidak mungkin dia pergi!" seru Milo tak percaya

"Tidak…." Kata-kata Milo terputus kepalanya tertunduk, tak bisa menahan semuanya mutiara bening itupun turun menggelinding di pipinya. Aiolia mendekati Milo meraih kepalanya dan meraihnya menyandarkannya di bahunya. Menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Gold Saint Scorpio itu, menenangkannya, Aiolia tahu bagi Milo Lecca seperti sahabat baginya, meski perkenalan mereka singkat.

Seth berada di samping Ibu Lecca, dia terlihat tegar meskipun dia menangis.

Pelukan Saga semakin erat, dia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, dalam diam airmatanya mengalir semakin deras, airmata untuk seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Seakan ikut berduka bunga sakura semakin lebat mengugurkan bunganya.

* * *

"Ga...Sagaaaa!" teriak Milo ditelinga Saga membuat Saga kembali ketempatnya berada.

"Tak perlu berteriak" balas Saga mengusap telinganya yang berdenging

"Pemakamannya sudah selesai" kata Aiolia datar, masih memandang gundukan yang dipenuhi dengan karangan bunga di depannya.

Saga pun memandang gundukan itu, tak sadar pemakaman Lecca sudah selesai, sedari tadi ia melamunkan kejadian terakhir sehari sebelum Lecca menghembuskan nafas terakhir di pangkuan Saga, ia terlihat sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya seperti biasa. Tepat tujuh hari setelah kedatangan Saga, Milo dan Aiolia.

"Lalu kau akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya seseorang di belakang Saga, Saga pun menoleh, ternyata Seth.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke sanctuary? Menjadi Gold Saint lagi? Terikat lagi dengan peraturan yang dibuat sang dewi untukmu?" tanya Seth

"Aku..."

"Bukankah hanya Sanctuary tempatmu kembali, bersama sang dewi" potong Seth

Saga memandang Seth, sepertinya Seth sedang menyindir Saga

"Kau sendiri?" Saga bertanyya balik

"Aku?...Aku akan tinggal disini, bersama Profesor Nathan, sesuai dengan keinginan Lecca tentunya, Aku akan mengajar di universitas tempat Lecca menjalankan studinya"

"Sesuai dengan keinginan lecca? Apa yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Milo yang ikutan nimbrung

Seth melirik Milo..

"Itu..." kata-kata Seth terputus, ingatannya terbang pada kenangannya bersama Lecca

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, kalau Profesor Nathan tinggal sendiri?" tanya Lecca, masih menggambar sesuatu di buku kecilnya

"Ya, ini semua gara-gara kau, pake minta pulang, ibumu memberi alamatnya sih, tapi mana Aku tahu, daerah Jepang selain hotel dan rumah sakit dan universitasmu" gerutu Seth, Lecca tertawa "Hei tidak lucu tahu" omel Seth

"Seth, kenapa Kau tidak tinggal bersama dengan profesor Nathan?"

Seth memandang Lecca tak percaya, menyarankan tinggal bersama profesor nyentrik itu, terlebih lagi dia itu pria, lain soal kalau Dia wanita.

"Maaf saja aku masih normal Lecca" kata seth, Lecca mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke arah Seth

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh!" maki Lecca

"Lalu kau ingin bereaksi seperti apa Lecca?!"

"Rumah sebesar itu kan sangat besar untuk ditinggal sendirian" kata Lecca, sambil memainkan tangannya. Seth terdiam dan mendekati Lecca, ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Lecca, gadis itu hanya tidak ingin kalau profesor Nathan kesepian, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Lecca lembut dan tersenyum

"Ng...kau kan bisa membantu dia di universitas" tambah Lecca

"Iya..iya aku mengerti maksudmu" balas Seth

Mereka terdiam sejenak "Lalu apa kau juga akan menyarankanku untuk tinggal bersama Saga?"

Lecca memandang Seth, wajahnya terlihat sedih lagi tapi ia tersenyum

"Tidak...Saga tidak akan apa-apa Seth, dia masih punya...Athena, satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada dihatinya" ucap Lecca pelan

"Kau salah Lecca, satu-satunya yang menghubungkan dia dengan Athena hanya kepatuhannya dan kesetiannya, sebagai salah seorang Gold Saint, tapi tidak dengan cintanya, kau mengerti maksud kan?" jelas Seth

Lecca tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Itu apa?" tanya Milo tak sabar

Kenangan itu selesai dengan pertanyaan Milo

"Itu, karena Lecca lebih mengetahui arti dari kesepian dan kesendirian dari siapa pun juga" kata Seth

Saga sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Seth, ia mengetahui hal itu. Sama seperti Saga, Milo juga mengetahui hal itu sebab Lecca mengatakannya sendiri padanya, Milo tertunduk, kenangannya bersama Lecca berenang-renang di kepalanya.

* * *

"Rupanya kau memang ada disini Lecca" sapa Milo yang menemukan Lecca sedang duduk di padang rumput yang terletak tepat di belakang rumah Lecca, ia menemui gadis itu sedang asyik dengan buku dan pensil di tangannya, begitu Milo menyapanya ia langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan meletakkan pensil dan buku itu di sebelahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Lecca

"Tentu saja dari Saga" jawab Milo singkat, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Lecca.

Ia memandang kedepan sejauh mata memandang hanya ada perbukitan yang diselimuti rumput, dan langit biru yang begitu luas.

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus-terusan memandangi pemandangan seperti ini?" tanya Milo

"Tidak" jawab Lecca "Sebenarnya banyak yang dilihat kok tidak hanya seperti yang terlihat, kau tahu Milo melihat pemandangan seperti ini kepalaku dan mataku seperti bebas melihat segalanya lebih dalam, langit, padang rumput, bunga sakura berguguran, juga hati seseorang" jelas Lecca

"Maksudmu hati seseorang itu Saga?" kata Milo, melirik Lecca

Lecca tidak menjawab matanya masih menerawang memandang langit dan padang rumput yang luas di depannya, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Rumahmu besar juga ya" kata Milo

"Ya, tapi tak sebesar istanamu kan Milo" balas Lecca sambil tertawa

"Lalu dirumah sebesar itu hanya ada kau dan ibumu?" tanya Milo

"Tidak, ada dua orang lagi disini...Rui dan adiknya yang tampan bernama Ryusei"

"Ryusei? Maksudmu dia itu lelaki yang memakai pakaian butler itu?" tanya Milo

"Ya" wajah Lecca berseri-seri "Dia itu butler serba bisa, pandai merawat tanaman, pintar masak, dessert buatan dia itu nomer satu" puji Lecca, "aku sih tak pernah menganggapnya seorang butler, tapi lebih pada seorang teman" wajah Lecca melembut ketika membicarakan Ryusei.

"Kau sudah pindah kelain hati ya? Saga atau Ryusei sih?" tembak milo

"Tentu saja aku pilih saga" kata Lecca spontan, Lecca langsung membekap mulutnya seakan bilang _'tak seharusnya __a__ku langsung bicara seperti itu'_

Lecca langsung memandang Milo, "A..Aku.." gagap Lecca, tiba-tiba saja wajah Lecca memerah.

"Lho, kenapa mukamu jadi merah begitu?" mata Milo menyipit

"Sa..Saga.." ucap Lecca lagi tapi wajahnya semakin memerah persis udang rebus

Milo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lecca, lalu ia tersenyum nakal.

"Nah, apa kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Saga" selidik Milo

Kontan saja wajah Lecca makin merah rasanya sebentar lagi dia akan terbakar, sangking panasnya wajahnya, ia tak mungkin menceritakan kejadian semalam, ya Saga menciumnya, dan itu ciuman pertama dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Mmmph" Milo menahan tawanya

"Ja..jangan tertawa!" maki Lecca "Ba..bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang mengalaminya!"

Tawa Milo meledak dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tertawa sampai keluar air mata

"Diam..diam!" jerit Lecca, tapi Milo tertawa makin keras

"Pan..pantas saja wajah Saga jadi merah saat melihat ke arahmu pagi tadi waktu sarapan, ternyata..ini gara-gara semalam..ha...ha..ha...ha.." kata Milo

Lecca tidak membalas Milo lagi ia melihat Milo tertawa Dia tersenyum sendiri, selama dia bertemu dengan Milo baru kali ini dia melihat Milo tertawa seperti itu sama seperti Saga, Lecca mengerti rupanya itu tawa pertama yang terdengar begitu indah di telinga Lecca.

Milo berhenti, tertawa Ia mengusap matanya yang berair

"Maaf..maaf bukannya aku mau mentertawakanmu Lecca, hanya saja ekspresi si spartan wajahnya yang jadi merah malu-malu seperti itu jadi ekspresi cukup langka, biasanya dia itu selalu serius, kaku dan keningnya selalu berkerut, aku jadi benar-benar geli melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu" Milo menahan tawanya lagi

"Kau juga Milo, ini ekspresi wajahmu yang paling langka"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Milo tidak mengerti

"Kapan terakhir kau tertawa seperti itu Milo?' tanya Lecca

Senyum Milo langsung lenyap, Lecca jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf kalau aku salah bicara" kata Lecca buru-buru melihat perubahan wajah Milo

"Jangan minta maaf, memang aku tak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti itu" ucap Milo ia memandang Lecca dan tersenyum

"Lecca, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Ya apa itu Milo?"

"Apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal dirumah sebesar itu?"

Lecca terdiam sejenak, Ia masih memandang Milo

"Tentu saja Milo, Aku ini memang kesepian" jawab Lecca, matanya berkabut sedih ketika mengatakan itu. Sama seperti mata Saga yang menginginkan suatu pengakuan tentang keberadaannya.

* * *

"Hei Saga, katakan padaku sekali lagi...apakah Kau benar-benar mencintai Lecca?" tanya Seth, Aiolia langsung membalikkan badannya dan memandang Seth.

Dan pertanyaan itu pula yang membuyarkan kenangan Milo tentang Lecca, Ia langsung mendelik kearah Seth.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu lagi bukan kah kau mengetahui jawabannya Seth" sela Aiolia

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Aiolia" balas Seth kalem "Ayo jawab Aku Saga"

"Jawabanku tidak berubah Seth kau sudah mengetahunya bukan? Aku mencintainya" jawab Saga tanpa ragu.

Seth mendengus "Kau yakin?" kata Seth sinis.

"Yang kuucapkan tadi bukan sekedar omong kosong!" balas Saga tegas

"Yah… aku tahu itu...dan pasti Lecca juga mengetahui itu..." Seth menghela nafas "Selamat tinggal Gold Saint" kata Seth lagi lalu, ia berbalik meninggalkan Saga, Milo dan Aiolia.

"Ah rupanya kalian disini" tegur Ibu Lecca "Aku mencarimu Saga"

"Nyonya Sasha" kata Saga sopan

Ibu Lecca tersenyum. "Ini", ibu Lecca menyodorkan buku bersampul biru langit kepada Saga "Apa ini bu?" tanya Saga

"Kurasa Lecca ingin Kau memilikinya, itu buku harian Lecca" kata ibu Lecca

"Kenapa anda berikan kepada saya?" tanya Saga

"Bukalah dan baca kau akan mengerti, kalian juga" jelas Ibu Lecca sambil memegang bahu Milo dan Aiolia. lalu Ia pamit pergi.

Sepeninggal ibu Lecca, Saga membuka buku itu tidak banyak kata-kata disana hanya banyak gambar sketsa, dirinya, Milo, Aiolia, dan kenangan-kenangan yang Lecca alami setiap lembar buku itu seakan mewakili perasaan Lecca, Saga terus membuka buku itu satu persatu, pandangannya makin buram, matanya terasa panas, butir air mata menggelinding di pipinya seperti mutiara bening yang besar.

Saga menghapus airmatanya, lalu Ia menutup buku itu, ia menyerahkan buku itu pada Aiolia dan Milo.

"Kalian juga harus melihatnya" ucapnya ia melewati Aiolia dan Milo mendekati gundukan yang tertutupi bunga itu, lalu berjongkok, kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya terlipat.

Aiolia melirik Saga, ia memutuskan tidak mengganggunya sementara dan membuka buku yang diberikan Saga, Milo ikut melihatnya bersama Aiolia, Aiolia melihat buku itu, lembar demi lembar membawanya pada kenangannya pada Lecca.

* * *

"Ah, Aiolia kau disini, aku keduluan" kata Lecca yang datang saat Aiolia sudah sampai di tempat favoritnya, merebahkan dirinya di rumput yang empuk sambil memandang langit.

"Kuperhatikan selama aku disini, kau selalu kemari"

"Ya"

"Memang tempat yang cocok untuk cari wangsit"

"Sembarangan aku kesini bukan untuk cari wangsit" Lecca duduk di sebelah Aiolia, dan mulai membuka buku bersampul biru langit dan menggoreskan pensilnya diatas buku itu.

"Sebenarnya kau itu sedang mengerjakan apa dengan buku itu?" tanya Aiolia

Lecca meletakkan pensilnya lalu memandang Aiolia lalu tersenyum

"Kau tahu Aiolia, otak manusia diciptakan tanpa batasan penyimpanan memori, kenangan buruk, baik, menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan semuanya bertumpuk bercampur aduk mungkin hanya kenangan tertentu, yang mempunyai ruang tersendiri, tetapi terkadang suatu saat ruang itu akan tertutup, terdesak oleh kenangan-kenangan lain, dan mulai perlahan menghilang dan terlupakan...lalu setelah terlupakan suatu hari nanti, kita akan mengingatnya kembali...tapi saat kau mengingatnya kembali, semua itu menjadi tak berharga sama sekali...buku ini adalah kotak memori kenanganku yang tak akan bisa terhapus sampai kapan pun juga meski otak ini sudah berhenti bekerja nanti" jelas Lecca

"Jadi kau ini.."

"Ya Aiolia...aku sedang menggambar kenanganku"

* * *

Halaman terakhir buku yang tak terlalu tebal itu, mengakhiri pula kenangan yang terlintas di kepala Aiolia, matanya melebar saat membuka halaman terakhir, begitu juga Milo, mereka berdua saling berpandangan, lalu Aiolia menghampiri Saga yang masih berjongkok di samping makam Lecca, Aiolia menepuk bahu Saga, Saga pun menoleh.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat ini" kata Aiolia, menyerahkan buku itu sambil tetap membuka halaman terakhir, Saga menerimanya dan melihatnya di halaman terakhir buku itu ada gambar sketsa wajah Saga sedang tertawa dan ada sebuah tulisan dibawahnya:

"**a ****song**** that ****is more**** kind**** than tears,****take**** that**** warm rather**** than ****the ****sorrow****, **** until the day i ****reach**** eternal ****sleep ****that**** smiling face will have to stay with me without fail****…..and Saga….I Love You****"**

Saga tersenyum melihat halaman terakhir itu

"Sebaiknya kita kembali" kata Milo "ke Sanctuary" tambahnya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan kembali ke Sanctuary" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul, spontan Aiolia, Milo dan Saga menoleh. Dan mereka sangat terkejut.

"Shaka!" seru Saga, Milo dan Aiolia bersamaan

"Tidak usah kaget begitu" kata Shaka kalem

"Ba..bagaimana kami tidak kaget dasar bodoh, Kau tiba-tiba muncul disini, dan kalian juga" kata Milo tambah kaget melihat Camus dan Aphrodite muncul juga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu tadi Shaka?" tanya Saga tak mempedulikan reaksi Milo.

"Athena, sudah menyegel Sanctuary, dan akan membukanya kembali saat kita akan berkumpul kembali...suatu hari nanti"

"Suatu hari nanti?" ulang Aiolia

"Suatu hari nanti itu berarti dalam waktu tidak terbatas" ucap Camus

"Dunia ini dan penghuninya saat ini, sudah bisa menjaga diri mereka masing-masing, Gold Saint ataupun dewi Athena, hanyalah sebuh mitologi saja, tapi manusia bernama Saga, Milo, Aiolia, Camus, Aphrodite tetap ada, begitu juga dengan Saori Kido" jelas Shaka

"Jadi Athena..." kata Milo

"Benar saat ini Athena telah kembali ke Jepang, menanggalkan gelar dewinya dan hidup seperti manusia biasa bernama Saori Kido, maka itu ia juga memerintahkan semua Saint-nya turun dari Sanctuary seperti dirinya, selain itu semua Cloth serta Gold Cloth kita sudah disegel semua, nah, Aku kemari ingin memberitahu kalian, sekaligus menanyakan kalian kemana tujuan kalian, sebab yayasan yang di pimpin oleh nona Saori akan mengurus semua kebutuhan kalian" jelas Shaka

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanya Saga pada Shaka

Shaka terdiam sejenak "Aku akan kembali ke tanah kelahiranku India, Mu dan Pope Shion sudah kembali ke Jamir, Aldebaran, Shura juga sudah kembali ke tanah kelahiran mereka, dan kau Aiolia" Shaka memandang Aiolia "Aiolos, sudah berada disini dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama nona Saori dan Camus akan berangkat kembali menjaga segel yang ada di Bluegard dan…."

"Aku akan tetap disini" potong Saga sebelum Shaka mulai bicara lagi

"Berada di dekat Athena dan dirinya" ucap Saga sambil melihat kearah makam Lecca, ia tersenyum kali ini senyum yang benar-benar jujur dari dalam hatinya, wajahnya terlihat lega.

"Apa itu cukup Saga?" tanya Shaka

"Tidak ada hal yang lebih indah selain kebebasan bukan Shaka" jawab Saga

Aiolia dan Milo tersenyum memandang Saga.

"Saga...aku juga menyampaikan pesan Athena padamu" kata Shaka

"Apa itu?"

"Saga, hiduplah bahagia sebagai manusia bernama Saga, bukan Gold Saint bernama Saga" ucap Shaka

Saga tidak membalas perkataan Shaka, Ia hanya tersenyum saja. Lalu berkata pelan

"Baik..dan terima kasih Athena"

Ia melihat makam Lecca sekali lagi "Sampai jumpa lagi Lecca" katanya dalam hati, meski hanya dalam bayangannya, Saga bisa melihat Lecca berdiri disana dan tersenyum padanya.

* * *

END

Author : Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! *tebar tebar bunga

Saga: Dasar author edan! kenapa lu bikin pacar gue modar *mendekatkan wajahnya ke author

Author : S..Saga-san jangan terlalu dekat i..ini tidak bagus buat jantungku (author demen banget sama Saga), saya janji Saga-san pasti nanti sampean sama Lecca...

BWUUUNGG! BLETAKKK! *perisai Libra melayang kena kepala author

Lecca : Wooi..spoileeer..jangan dikasih tauuu! Bego!

Author : Ahhhh Lecca-san mangap eeh maap...hampir saja *sungkem sama Lecca

Makasih yang udah baca, yang udah ngereveiw makasiiih banget, itu harta tak ternilai buat saya.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan punya saya tapi punya penulisnya.


End file.
